The Ice has Blue Eyes
by Lady.Meneloth
Summary: Jack Frost es un espíritu elegido por el Hombre de la Luna, no recuerda nada antes de su despertar, puede controlar las ventiscas y sueña con ser visto por un niño. Después de cientos de años conoce a Elsa, una princesa similar a él. Ambos descubren que tienen un enemigo en común: El miedo. El corazón de Elsa podría caer en la oscuridad, ¿Será Jack capaz de rescatarla con su amor?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Muchacho Despreocupado**

Era noche oscura y fría, de cielo estrellado y claro porque la luna estaba llena, resplandeciente. Su luz alumbraba los bosques sostenidos por la tierra y adornaba las nubes algodonosas que cruzaban lentamente el firmamento alto.

Jack estaba admirando la noche recostado sobre la rama de un pino, desde ahí podía ver a lo lejos las luces de la aldea cercana y las columnas de humo que desprendían las chimeneas. Respiró profundo y sonrió, su vida era maravillosa, no deseaba nada más para sus dieciséis años, era probable que luego se transformara por completo en adulto y entonces quisiera lo mismo que el resto, o lo que sus padres esperaban de él: que tuviera su propia casa, una esposa, hijos y un trabajo que le permitiera sobrevivir. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, podía contemplar el cielo y dar gracias por todo lo que tenía junto a su familia.

\- ¡Jack! - Escuchó a lo lejos - ¡Jack, dónde te metiste!

El muchacho se incorporó, desde la altura y observó divertido como su hermana menor lo buscaba de mal humor.

\- Estoy cansada Jack, todas las chicas volvieron a casa... - La niña vio hacia el cielo, también se sintió sobrecogida por la belleza de aquella noche - ¡Jack Overland, sé que estás escuchándome, baja ahora mismo o volveré sola a casa!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Desde la copa del pino, su hermano observaba divertido la expresión de su pequeño rostro compungido, decidió aguardar un poco más sólo para molestarla. La niña volvió sobre sus pasos y caminó de vuelta a casa.

No había avanzado diez pasos cuando sintió a su hermano andar tras ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó volteando hacia él y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues estaba escondido, Emma. – Respondió con aire despreocupado - ¿No se suponía que estábamos jugando al escondite?.

\- Sí, pero tus escondites son imposibles de hallar, ¿Cuál es tu fijación en desaparecer?.

\- Jajaja – Rió de buena gana – Lo siento, es divertido verlos atraparse unos a otros y después a todos intentando atraparme a mi.

\- Me asustaste – Dijo con aire triste – Vamos, es tarde.

\- Oh, Emma… discúlpame – Respondió rodeándola con los brazos – Pero para que sepas, no te quité los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

\- Sí, está bien… ¡El último en llegar a casa se queda sin postre! – Y sin más se largó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Jack sonrió, le dio bastante ventaja a Emma antes de echar a correr tras ella, la alcanzó un par de veces y del mismo modo le daba ventaja otra vez, finalmente la dejó ganar. Cuando estaban cerca divisaron a su madre de brazos cruzados bajo el umbral de la puerta.

\- Estaba preocupada – Dijo mientras dejaba un beso en el cabello de su hija.

\- La culpa es mía mamá, me subí a un árbol y el tiempo pasó volando.

\- Lo importante es que al fin están de regreso, Jack – Luego abrazó a su hijo con ternura – Vayan a lavarse las manos, la cena está servida.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Emma – ¡El postre de Jack es mío porque le gané una carrera! – Luego la niña se perdió en el pasillo que conducía al lavadero del patio.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Aún no llega, tal vez mañana.

La casa que habitaba la familia Overland era modesta y pequeña, se encontraba a unos veinte minutos a pie de la aldea más cercana, pero en los alrededores a ella habían otras cuatro que también estaban dentro del bosque. Su madre era dueña de casa, cuidaba a sus hijos y ocasionalmente preparaba tartas y pasteles por encargo de habitantes de la aldea; su esposo era cazador, no era raro que tardara unos dos o tres días en volver, se internaba en el bosque junto a los esposos de sus vecinas y cazaban todo lo que podían cargar, luego vendían las presas en la aldea y con ello compraban víveres para el invierno. Sin duda eran una comunidad pequeña pero muy unida, los niños iban a la escuela donde aprendían un poco de cada cosa, lo suficiente para saber el precio justo de intercambio de especies y leer una que otra historia, todo el resto lo aprendían de sus padres, como ellos a su vez lo habían aprendido de los suyos.

El padre de los niños no había llegado esa noche, sin embargo la cena había estado deliciosa, su madre se había esmerado pensando que él compartiría junto a ellos. Cocinó pato asado acompañado de legumbres y jugo de fruta, el postre era pastel de fresa, algo que Jack lamentó de corazón tener que ceder a Emma, ese era el postre favorito de su padre y también el suyo.

Una vez que acabaron de comer se prepararon para ir a la cama, cada uno dio un beso a su madre y subieron al segundo piso que no era más que un pequeño cobertizo. La intensa luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación que compartían, Emma intentó verla a través de la única ventana que tenían allí.

\- Es hermosa – Dijo con admiración – La luna llena de esta noche está increíble.

\- Es cierto Emma, ahora ven a dormir – Invitó el muchacho mientras daba unos golpecitos en el sitio donde se acomodaría su hermana.

\- ¿Qué hacías arriba del árbol mientras te buscábamos?.

\- Lo mismo que haces tú ahora, quería admirarla en silencio.

\- Quiero que el invierno llegue pronto – Acotó mientras gateaba hasta su cama y se acomodaba junto a él – Estoy impaciente, quiero patinar en el hielo. ¿Me llevarás?.

\- Sí, por supuesto… - Balbuceó el muchacho más dormido que despierto e intentado arroparla a tientas.

\- Promételo Jack – Insistió.

\- Lo prometo... ahora vamos a dormir... te quiero...

\- Y yo a ti, buenas noches, hermano.

No obtuvo más respuestas, pero confiaba en la palabra de su hermano, podía dormir tranquila, contar los días y… ¡Rayos, faltaban al menos dos meses para que llegara el invierno!... y con él, la nieve, el hielo y la infinita diversión...

Si todas las personas nacían con un don, el que Jack poseía tras sus grandes ojos marrones, era traer consigo diversión a todos lados, cuando él estaba presente era imposible entregarse a la tristeza, la luz y el calor de su espíritu despreocupado e infantil llenaba los lugares que visitaba, todos lo conocían por ello. Sus padres creyeron que su personalidad cambiaría un poco cuando naciera su hermana Emma, sin embargo y pese a la diferencia de edad entre ambos, su actitud aniñada y fresca se acentuó más.

Las semanas pasaron pero el invierno aún tardaría un poco en llegar, antes de que eso ocurriera Jack estaría de cumpleaños, y aunque la mayoría de edad siempre se celebraba a los veinte años en la aldea y alrededores con una fiesta tradicional, a los dieciocho tendría que empezar a trabajar en lo que fuera para ayudar a su familia, y pese a que dentro de poco tendría sólo un año para decidir, alejaba ese pensamiento de su mente, no porque estuviera evitando emplearse, sino porque imaginarse yendo de cacería con su padre significaba dejar a Emma y a su madre solas, no poder esta con ellas durante días era una preocupación para él.

Los días transcurrieron a prisa y sin saber cómo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, su cumpleaños llegó de forma repentina. En una pequeña reunión familiar su madre preparó tarta de fresas con extra relleno, su padre una capa de piel para que se abrigara en los meses de invierno que estaban por llegar y su hermana un cayado de madera que talló, con mucha ayuda, de una larga y firme rama. Como ambos salían de paseo y a jugar en el bosque, ya habían pasado uno que otro susto en la nieve profunda, en el hielo frágil sobre los esteros y también sobre los lagos, a Jack sus obsequios le parecieron perfectos.

\- Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo de todos – Dijo emocionado, Emma saltó a sus brazos y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

\- Te amamos hijo, eres una brisa fresca en nuestras vidas – Su padre también se acercó y abrazó a ambos niños, luego buscó la mirada de Jack – Espero que a pesar de los años y las responsabilidades, esa chispa que llevas nunca se apague.

Ambos sonrieron con satisfacción.

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Jack – Agregó su madre antes de depositar un beso sobre su cabello castaño y desaliñado.

La velada había estado fantástica, sus regalos eran increíbles, ahora él también estaba ansioso de que invierno llegara pronto para dar todo el uso que pudiera a sus obsequios.

Y así el invierno llegó furioso de un momento a otro, una noche se fueron a dormir como cualquier día y a la mañana siguiente, el manto blanco de la nieve había cambiado todo el paisaje del bosque y aún nevaba, tanto así que Jack y su hermana no pudieron salir. Pero eso no fue excusa para no divertirse, estuvieron toda la mañana correteando por la casa y luego de comer algo ayudaron a su madre en la cocina. Después del almuerzo dibujaron, pintaron, se disfrazaron y ya un poco exhaustos se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras su madre les leía un cuento. Cuando al fin dejó de nevar y el frío se volvió implacable ya era de noche.

\- Ponte zapatos, Jack – Ordenó su madre.

\- No tengo frío – Respondió de inmediato.

\- Te vas a enfermar – Insistió.

\- Eso es imposible – Alegó Emma – Jack, anda descalzo todo el día, camina sobre el hielo y nunca ha pescado un resfrío.

\- Es que no siento frío en los pies…

\- Porque los tienes entumecidos jovencito. Vamos, dame gusto – Sonrió la mujer.

\- ¡Ya es hora de ir a la cama! – Exclamó el muchacho, dio un brinco y dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

\- ¡Jack Overland! – Replicó la mujer intentando parecer enfadada.

\- Sí mamá, mañana sin falta – Respondió dando una mirada cómplice a su hermana quién le cerró un ojo.

Y sin más, ambos chicos corrieron a su habitación entre risas y bromas. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna casi llena, su luz parecía cálida a la distancia dando una sensación brumosa al entorno, como si los objetos emanaran su propio resplandor. Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama e intentaron dormir al instante, si hacía suficiente frío en la noche podrían salir a jugar fuera de casa durante en día.

La mañana despuntó muy helada, había caído tanta nieve durante la noche que los pinos y el resto de la vegetación parecía encorvada y cansada de sostener el manto blanco y majestuoso que descansaba sobre ellos. El sol asomó sólo lo suficiente para hacer que la escarcha resplandeciera brillante, como si todo el bosque estuviera sumido en un aura misteriosa y bella.

Emma fue la primera en despertar, estaba ansiosa, apenas había podido dormir durante la noche, estaba impaciente por salir a patinar sobre el hielo. Decidió levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno a Jack, no es que su hermano necesitara cierto estímulo para complacerla, más que nada, era una forma de agradecerle y retribuir su cariño, sus atenciones de hermano mayor preocupado.

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos se topó con una bandeja armada de leche fresca y pan con queso fundido, sabía lo que significaba. Lleno de vitalidad disfrutó de la sabrosa sorpresa, la devoró en menos de dos minutos y luego se levantó de un brinco, corrió al lavadero para asearse y después se arropó con la abrigadora capa que le había dado su padre hacía unas semanas.

\- Buenos días mamá – Saludó con animosidad – ¡Gracias por el desayuno!.

\- ¡Oye, fui yo quién lo preparó para ti! – Replicó Emma al instante.

\- Lo sé – Respondió divertido.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea que salgan hoy – La voz de su madre era un murmullo cálido y dulce, Jack jamás se aburría de escucharla, disfrutaba de ella aun cuando lo reprendía y sermoneaba sobre alguna de sus travesuras.

\- ¡Oh, mamá! – La pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto – He esperado meses por esto…

\- Es peligroso, el hielo aún no se ha asentado bien… además, es posible que siga nevando en la tarde, no sería bueno que una tormenta los encontrara lejos de casa.

Jack observó la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Emma y se le partió el corazón, su madre tenía razón pero podían ser cuidadosos y regresar temprano.

\- Descuida, iremos juntos. Podemos salir después de almuerzo y volver antes de que el sol se oculte.

\- Está bien, pero deben volver antes de que anochezca – Accedió aún no del todo convencida.

\- ¡He, he, he! – Emma daba brincos de alegría, luego ambos corrieron a buscar sus patines de hielo.

\- ¡Si vuelven de noche los castigaré! – Amenazó su madre antes de verlos desaparecer por las escaleras – ¡No estoy exagerando, pasarán encerrados todo el resto del invierno!

Almorzaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el padre de los niños volvería esa noche por lo que su madre volvió a insistir en que regresaran temprano para que tuvieran tiempo a asearse y cambiarse de ropa antes de que su esposo llegara y compartieran la mesa. Ambos estaban listos y equipados para salir, llevaban sus patines colgando del hombro, como siempre Jack iba descalzo.

\- Prometiste que te podrías zapatos hoy jovencito.

\- Lo siento, nos los pude encontrar. No iremos lejos, pronto me pondré los patines.

\- No te acostarás esta noche hasta que los encuentres – Sentenció, luego abrazó a sus hijos y dio un beso a cada uno – Tengan cuidado.

Emma tironeaba a su hermano del poncho para que no perdieran más tiempo, si esperaba un segundo más explotaría de la ansiedad. Jack asintió a la petición de su madre, dio un par de pasos y volteó a ella para sonreírle, sólo una vez.

Jack disfrutaba del entusiasmo de Emma, la veía correr de un lugar a otro sin parar, sin agitarse, feliz y radiante. Éste sería probablemente el último invierno en que podría estar con ella a todas horas, en un año más estaría entrenándose en la caza como su padre y pasaría mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar, por un lado estaba muy emocionado de pasar más tiempo con él, por otro lado no podía quitarse la preocupación de dejarlas solas...

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Emma al ver a su hermano ensimismado.

\- En nada – Sonrió – Creo que ya es suficiente de camino, estamos un poco lejos.

Con rapidez la niña se sentó sobre una roca y se calzó los patines, su hermano le ayudó a atarlos y luego a ponerse en pie, en menos de dos segundos ella estaba caminando hacia el lago congelado que tenían frente a ellos.

\- No te adelantes, voy a comprobar que el hielo esté firme – Advirtió mientras buscaba su cayado.

\- Tendré cuidado. ¡Date prisa, Jack! – Insistió.

El muchacho tomó su cayado y lo arrastró hasta la roca donde se había sentado su hermana, estaba sacudiéndose la nieve de un pie cuando escuchó su nombre en la voz de Emma, el tono era alarmante. Cuando levantó la mirada el pánico recorrió su cuerpo como un relámpago, la niña se había adentrado en el lago congelado y bajo sus pies el hielo se trizaba a alarmante velocidad. Jack corrió a la orilla del lago con el cayado en la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con cuidado.

\- ¡Jack, Jack! – Gritó la niña.

\- ¡Cálmate, voy para allá Emma!

Cuando estuvo cerca dejó el cayado a un lado e intentó extender sus manos hacia ella, vio en los ojos de su hermana que estaba asustada, la tensión del miedo en su cuerpo ejercía más presión sobre el lago congelado.

\- ¡Lo siento, Jack! – Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el crujir del hielo sonaba implacable.

\- Tú tranquila, tranquila – Intentó calmarla mientras sonreía – No mires abajo, sólo a mi…

\- Jack, tengo miedo – Emma estaba temblando.

\- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... pero no te va a pasar nada – Quiso dar un paso más pero el hielo también comenzó a trizarse bajo sus pies – Te juro que no te caerás, esto será muy divertido, ¿Si?.

\- No lo creo Jack.

\- ¿Crees que es una broma? – Habló como si todo fuera un juego.

\- Sí, tu siempre estas bromeando…

\- No, no. Escucha, no lo haré esta vez, lo prometo, prometo que no te vas… – La sola idea de que Emma cayera al agua helada amenazaba con inmovilizarlo de miedo – Vas a estar bien… tú debes creer en mi. ¿Te parece si jugamos?.

Emma lo observó con curiosidad, el muchacho dio un paso hacia ella a pesar de todo para mostrarle que no era demasiado peligroso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Juguemos a brincar igual que todos los días… y es tan fácil como, ¡Uno! – Arriesgándose brincó hacia ella riendo – Wow! – Exclamó tambaleándose en un pie.

Su hermana comenzó a reír también, él se sintió un poco más aliviado al contemplar su sonrisa, creyendo que lo lograrían de verdad.

\- Dos – Brincó una vez más – ¡Y tres!, ¡Ah!. – Respiró aliviado.

Cuando la pequeña vio lo que su hermano había hecho, se llenó de esperanza, no parecía tan difícil, en tres saltos estaría junto a él y a salvo, respiró profundo infundiéndose valor. Observó una vez más la mirada de Jack.

\- Tranquila, es tu turno – La animó.

Emma dio un pequeño paso al frente.

\- Uno, así, así – Contó el muchacho mientras se acuclillaba poco a poco hasta alcanzar su cayado - Dos…

La muchacha se tambaleó pero pudo mantenerse en equilibrio, suspiró de alivio. El hielo crujió una vez más y sin perder tiempo brincó hacia delante.

\- ¡Tres! – Gritó Jack y al mismo tiempo saltó hacia ella, extendió su cayado hasta alcanzarla y la tironeó con fuerza hacia la orilla más cercana donde estaría a salvo.

Emma se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, ambos se vieron y sonrieron, estaban a salvo, lo habían logrado y por poco, ya aliviado Jack avanzó hacia ella, entonces el hielo se movió bajo sus pies y comprendió que al abalanzarse hacia delante para salvarla, él había quedado en el mismo lugar donde hacía segundos estaba ella y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, en un segundo estaba en la superficie y al siguiente se hundía bajo el hielo.

\- ¡Jack! – Escuchó gritar a su hermana.

El agua estaba extremadamente fría, caer a través de esa placa congelada lo tomó por sorpresa, no tenía aire en sus pulmones, no podía gritar, no podía mover los brazos para nadar hacia la superficie, no podía mover las piernas para impulsarse hacia arriba. Sus miembros se habían adormecido al instante, poco a poco la voz de su hermana se volvía confusa y distante, poco a poco la luz que estaba más allá del lago se tornaba nublosa y oscura. ¿Acaso moriría allí?. Ese pensamiento lo desesperó, no estaba preparado para morir… ¿Qué sería entonces de su familia?, ¿Qué pasaría con ese futuro en el que ni siquiera había pensado?, ¿Jamás se enamoraría?...

Aún no se había rendido, no podía acabar todo ahí, intentó reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salvar su vida, pero no fueron suficientes, cada vez se hundía más en ese lago que parecía estar lleno de esquirlas de hielo duro y filoso, enterrándose cada vez más en él, drenando su calor, arrebatando los latidos de su corazón... estaba asustado, deseaba volver a ver a su madre, abrazar a su padre, decirle a Emma cuanto la amaba…

En la más absoluta soledad comprendió que había llegado el momento, absolutamente rendido a su destino, desechó la desesperación y abrazó la resignación… había sido feliz, era lo único que importaba, no agonizaría hasta morir, quienes le amaban habrían deseado que su muerte fuera rápida, sin dolor; nunca sabrían que eso estuvo lejos de la verdad, pero intentaría serenarse para que si lo encontraban, pudieran ver en su rostro el cálido y amigable beso de la muerte… sonrió, abrió un poco los labios y suspiró hondo para que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua, creyó que sería insoportable pero no sintió nada… la luna brillaba a lo lejos, lo sabía, podía distinguir su resplandor aún con los ojos cerrados, luego la oscuridad cayó sobre él como cae la escarcha sobre la nieve sólida y el sueño profundo lo arrebató de la realidad para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Doscientos años por un solo día**

Las noches en el bosque estaban cada vez más frías, el invierno atravesaba por todo su esplendor, los habitantes de la aldea cercana comentaban que hacían décadas que no se veía un invierno como ese. Las lagunas y ríos estaban por completo congelados, la mayoría de los animales hibernaban o se encontraban acurrucados al abrigo de sus madrigueras.

No tan cerca de la aldea se extendía un amplio lago cuya superficie congelada reflejaba el resplandor de la luz de la luna llena que esa noche parecía un poco más grande de lo habitual, elegante y majestuosa, suspendida en el cielo como la joya eterna del manto negro. El silencio en el lugar era absoluto, un lugar que parecía etéreo y mágico.

Poco a poco y sin ningún testigo mas que la oscuridad, emergió de las aguas profundas del lago el cuerpo delgado de un joven que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años, su piel era pálida, su cabello blanco, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormir porque la expresión de su rostro era serena. A cada segundo flotaba hacia la superficie congelada y antes de llegar a ella, la placa fría se trizó en cientos de pequeños fragmentos que acabaron por quebrarse para abrir una salida al muchacho.

\- Está oscuro, hace frío… tengo miedo… – Resonaron los pensamientos del joven en su propia mente.

No supo exactamente en qué momento pero su corazón comenzó a latir, primero tímido, luego frenético, como si librara una carrera hacia la vida, tenía miedo… estaba aterrado. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, no podía moverse a voluntad pero percibía como una suave corriente constante lo impulsaba hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba. De a poco iba tomando más y más conciencia de si mismo, como si hubiera estado dormido durante días enteros, sus ojos se movían lentamente bajo los párpados mientras aún se elevaba, de pronto sintió una brisa tibia sobre la piel y recordó que necesitaba respirar, entonces dio una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por mucho tiempo, durante unos segundos continuó llenando sus pulmones a máxima capacidad y cuando logró normalizar el ritmo de su corazón abrió los ojos de par en par, unos ojos curiosos de color azul intenso que lo primero que contemplaron fue la Luna.

\- Que brillante, que bella… es como si ahuyentara la oscuridad – Pensó el joven mientras aún sentía que era arrastrado hacia el cielo.

Mientras contemplaba su resplandor sintió dentro de sí como el miedo que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento se disipaba, el muchacho comenzó a descender suavemente hasta que al fin sus pies descalzos se posaron sobre el hielo macizo de donde había emergido, de inmediato se dibujaron en el una serie de líneas de escarcha y nieve que se unieron entre sí y sellaron la abertura, como si nada acabara de ocurrir.

Con curiosidad el joven de cabello blanco observó sus manos, su ropa, la capa de piel que caía sobre sus hombros y nuevamente buscó a la Luna en el cielo, dio un par de pasos al frente y se tropezó con un cayado, al rozarlo con el pie pareció brillar, de no haberlo visto con atención de seguro habría parecido sólo una rama cualquiera, tallada con deficiencia, pero de cerca parecía obvio que era una herramienta útil para andar en la nieve, se inclinó y lo tomó con ambas manos, de inmediato toda la vara se tornó blanca y comenzó a brillar como si se hubiese llenado de vida, cada vez con más intensidad hasta que liberó un rayo que dibujó otra vez una serie de líneas curvas y elegantes sobre el hielo, luego se acercó a un árbol y al tocarlo con la punta del cayado ocurrió lo mismo.

\- Jack – Oyó el muchacho, no era una voz que escuchara con los oídos, mas bien era una voz cálida y pausada que hablaba directamente a su corazón.

Sabía que era la Luna quién estaba hablándole.

\- Jack Frost, ése es tu nombre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó curioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Divertido y maravillado con su nuevo descubrimiento salió corriendo sobre el lago congelado, arrastrando su cayado, riendo y dibujando sin parar muchas líneas que crecían y unían todo el tiempo. Lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo y mágico, jubiloso continuó corriendo sobre el hielo dibujando más y más escarcha, hasta que lleno de felicidad dio un brinco deseando volar... nunca imaginó que se elevaría al cielo, primero vino la sorpresa al traspasar las nubes, luego el miedo y la incertidumbre de pensar ¿Qué ocurriría ahora si cayera?, y sin más cayó al vacío. Una rama robusta en la copa de un árbol detuvo su caída, no se había lastimado nada como imaginó en un principio, vaya… las sorpresas seguían siendo buenas.

Se puso en pie donde estaba y saltó al vacío deseando elevarse otra vez, un grito de adrenalina resonó en el claro, entonces sintió como el viento lo tomó con fuerza y lo arrastro hacia arriba una vez más.

\- Hola, Jack Frost – Susurró El Viento.

\- ¡Wow!, ¿Puedes hablar? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Lo que debería extrañarte es que puedas oírme.

\- Tienes razón… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó con animosidad.

\- Escuché cuando El Hombre de la Luna te lo dijo... yo siempre escucho todo, no por gusto, no puedo evitarlo.

Sobrevolaron el bosque un par de minutos hasta que Jack divisó una aldea, el muchacho sintió unas ganas incontenibles de bajar y hablar con las personas que estaban ahí, mostrarles lo que podía hacer, mostrarles que podía volar... y también preguntar dónde estaba, si alguien había oído de él en algún lugar.

\- Voy a bajar - Le dijo al Viento.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento – Advirtió.

\- ¿Bromeas?, ya verás.

El muchacho descendió tras los árboles que cercaban el pueblecillo porque no quería que nadie se asustara cuando lo vieran aterrizar, una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo corrió hacia una fogata que estaba en medio de un grupo de casas donde algunas personas que intentaban abrigarse junto al calor del fuego.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están? - Saludó con gran alegría mientras se aproximaba a dos hombres que hablaban animadamente sobre sus planes para el verano.

Cómo no obtuvo respuesta supuso que no lo habían escuchado, no quiso insistir con ellos para no ser mal educado. Volteó y quedó de frente a un niño que intentaba hacer un muñeco de nieve, pensó acercarse a él y ayudarle.

\- Hola amiguito, ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba al pequeño – Me pasó algo increíble, ¿Quieres que te cuente mientras terminamos el muñeco?.

El pequeño levantó la vista y sonrió, Jack se sintió emocionado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Te dije que me esperaras en casa, hace mucho frío para que estés aquí a la intemperie! – Una voz femenina y autoritaria hizo que él volteara.

Jack había salido del agua congelada, había atravesado la gruesa capa de hielo, se elevó hacia el cielo, escuchó su nombre en la voz de la Luna, podía volar y conversar con El Viento, pero su espíritu libre y su mente perspicaz no se habían cuestionado nada de eso. No alcanzó a ver con detalle a la mujer que había hablado porque ella caminó con paso firme hacia él y lo atravesó en un segundo, Jack sintió que el aire había desaparecido de sus pulmones de forma instantánea y que todo el frío del mundo se había instalado en su corazón. Por primera vez cuestionó lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, observó sin aliento como el pequeño se disculpaba con su madre y luego cogía su mano con fuerza para volver a casa tal vez.

Un manojo de sentimientos encontrados se abalanzaron sobre él, aún no podía comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, una sensación aterradora y conocida recorrió su cuerpo, sintió frío. Observó al niño con atención, sin quitar la vista de él lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo atravesó otra vez como si él no estuviera allí como si fuera un espíritu y esa sensación desagradable se intensificó... desolado arrastró los pies de vuelta al árbol donde había aterrizado y se perdió en medio del bosque que ahora parecía sombrío y tenebroso.

Cuando al fin llegó la mañana, Jack Frost aún caminaba sin rumbo fijo, andaba solo en medio de los arboles que se levantaban entre la nieve para alcanzar un poco de sol. La noche se había hecho eterna mientras pensaba e intentaba recordar algo previo a su despertar, pero no tuvo éxito… no sabía quién era, ni de dónde venía, ni que era lo que tenía que hacer, si es que tenía algo que hacer... El Hombre de la Luna sólo le dijo que su nombre era Jack Frost, lo que vino después fue sólo silencio. No era posible que de un momento a otro despertara bajo el agua, que su cuerpo se elevara en el aire, que escuchara la voz del Hombre de la Luna e incluso pudiera entender lo que el Viento le decía y que todo aquello fuera por completo normal. En un principio estaba tan extasiado en descubrir toda esa magia que nunca imagino ser una especie de espíritu... ¿Acaso estaba muerto?, y de ser así, ¿Los muertos no se veían entre sí?, porque en todo lo que había caminado aún no encontraba a nadie semejante a él o que lo viera al menos... era frustrante.

Y otra vez fue la noche, el muchacho estaba cansado de andar, apenado y con una sensación de enfermedad creciente en su interior cayó de rodillas junto a uno de esos grandes árboles que parecían cada vez más altos a cada segundo. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza hasta que lo elevó más allá de las nubes, lo mantuvo sostenido en el vacío un buen rato pero también guardó silencio, esta vez Jack estaba agradecido por ello, cuando al fin logró calmarse observó la Luna.

\- Sé que estás allí y supongo que seguirás sin contestar mis preguntas.

\- Es posible que lo ocurrido antes de que despertaras no tenga ninguna importancia – Susurró El Viento con voz acogedora.

\- No creo que las personas surjan así, de la nada.

\- Pero tú no surgiste de la nada Jack Frost...

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues con esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro?.

\- Nadie me vio allá abajo, es como si no existiera... estoy sólo.

\- Yo estoy aquí, y he estado aquí desde hace mucho más que tú. – Dijo con orgullo – Además no somos los únicos, hay otros dando vueltas por el mundo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que si, y entre nosotros si podemos vernos y tocarnos, aunque el calor que irradia el corazón de los seres humanos es algo sublime. ¿Acaso creíste que los regalos de navidad se hacen solos?.

\- No es que haya tenido tiempo de pensarlo... – De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera descubierto algo único y maravilloso – ¿Papá Noel existe? – Preguntó con asombro.

\- ¿Te refieres a Norte?, debes estar bromeando – El Viento al fin había logrado animar al muchacho – ¿Quieres que te lleve al Polo Norte?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó emocionado – Aunque primero, ¿Puedes llevarme al borde del mundo?.

\- Jajajaja, Jack Frost, el mundo es redondo.

\- Imposible…

\- ¿Imposible?, No te caigas, hijo.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, El Viento llevó al muchacho mucho más allá de las nubes, donde podía soplar con libertad y rapidez, en menos de un segundo Jack Frost había desaparecido en el firmamento, sujetaba su cayado con fuerza por alguna razón sentía que esa larga rama tallada era una parte muy importante de él. También el pesar que sentía iba desapareciendo, a cada momento el pesar por la incertidumbre del inicio de su existencia desaparecía de su corazón, tal vez El Viento tenía razón después de todo, si no lo recordaba o simplemente no existía debía ser porque no tenía ninguna importancia.

En los años que siguieron, Jack descubrió muchas cosas sobre si mismo, el mundo de los humanos y su propio mundo. Sobre sí descubrió que las ventiscas, los distintos tipos de cristales de hielo e incluso la velocidad con que la nieve se formaban dependían de su voluntad, no es que necesariamente tuviera que estar en un lugar puntual para que nevara, la naturaleza siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, pero si el instinto lo llamaba podía acelerar o retrasar el proceso donde fuera. Por otro lado, él podía ver el mundo de los humanos pero su interacción en el estaba dada sólo por el uso de su poder, nadie podía verlo, mucho menos tocarlo; había ideado mil y un formas para que eso ocurriera pero hasta el momento todo había resultado en nada. Y por último estaba su propio mundo, era cierto que habían otros seres como él y en los lugares más inimaginados, pero algunos de ellos si podían ser vistos por los humanos, sobretodo por los niños.

Cierto día, La Marmota le había dicho que eso sucedía cuando lograbas que alguien creyera en ti, pero conseguirlo era muy difícil porque los seres humanos eran inseguros y temerosos, dudaban constantemente de todo, incluso de lo que veían con sus propios ojos. Si lograbas que alguien te viera era un logro pero que eso se mantuviera en el tiempo era casi como pedirle al Hombre de la Luna que opacara el brillo del Sol con su propio resplandor.

\- Sin embargo, a pesar de todo algunos lo han logrado, Marmota.

\- Por supuesto, pero no puedes compararte con ellos Jack.

\- ¿Porqué no?, somos todos iguales en este plano. – Replicó de inmediato.

\- ¿En verdad crees que eres igual a Norte o al Conejo de Pascua?, por favor…

\- ¡Claro que sí, e incluso soy mejor que ellos!.

\- Jack, Norte hace juguetes para Noche Buena y el Conejo de Pascua...

\- Puedo crear hielo, puedo hacer que nieve en pleno verano… soy más divertido que ellos… - Interrumpió, Jack estaba convencido de sus palabras.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros dones y una razón de porqué estamos aquí, pero los niños esperan Noche Buena y Pascua, reciben juguetes o huevos.

\- Los niños también esperan la nieve.

\- Claro, y también el verano… los juguetes permanecen, en cambio la nieve…

\- No me rendiré Marmota, algún día alguien me verá... algún día alguien creerá en mi... y entonces dejará de ser como si no existiera.

\- Espero que así sea Jack Frost, también hubo un tiempo en que era invisible y recuerdo que deseaba tanto como tú dejar de serlo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó con la esperanza de hallar una pista.

\- No importa lo que yo hice, no te servirá de nada. Debes encontrar tu propia forma.

Desde ese momento, Jack se propuso hacer del invierno algo tan divertido que fuera memorable para los niños, tal vez en medio de toda la diversión y el jolgorio él podría gritar su nombre y un niño lo escucharía; podría iniciar batallas de bolas de nieve, hacer que la superficie de los lagos fuera más lisa para que ellos patinaran hasta el cansancio, podría hacer los cristales más grandes para que mientras cayeran la luz del Sol los hiciera brillar. Así pasaron más de doscientos años...

Cada vez que su ánimo decaía y quería darse por vencido, se tomaba un descanso y jugaba alguna broma a los otros seres como él, intentó muchas veces entrar en la mansión de Norte porque no podía siquiera imaginar todas las maravillas que encerraban esos muros, pero en verdad era imposible entrar allí puesto que era una fortaleza custodiada por unas criaturas altas y peludas, muy inteligentes y fuertes llamadas Yetis, los humanos los llamaban Hombres de las Nieves. Otras veces observaba a Sandman, un ser brillante y aúreo que repartía sueños a los niños a través de líneas de arena fina y dorada.

Cierta vez se preguntó como serían los suyos... en doscientos años nunca había tenido la necesidad de dormir pero supuso que podría hacerlo si quisiera, un día tocó con la mano una de esas líneas de arena que se dibujaban cuando descendían hacia los niños que descansaban en sus camas, no se durmió como suponía pero si se desprendieron de ella formas de escarcha y cristales de hielo que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor... fue igual de maravilloso de observar y vivir.

Descubrió también que éstos dos seres pertenecían a un grupo llamado "Los Guardianes", cada uno de sus miembros tenía sus propios dones y labores individuales, pero en conjunto supervisaban que los poderes de todos los demás en el mundo estuvieran en equilibrio, mantenían vivas las tradiciones que hacían a los niños creyentes fervientes de la esperanza, el amor y la inocencia. Cuidaban de ellos contra cualquiera que quisiera alterar el equilibrio o dañarlos, porque eran la base de todo lo que vendría luego cuando fueran adultos. No conocía a los otros dos guardianes pero sabía que uno de ellos era el famoso Conejo de Pascua que, además de pintar huevos y saltar entre madrigueras, no tenía clara su función en realidad; y El Hada de los Dientes, que recolectaba con la ayuda de muchas haditas, todos los dientes y muelas que los niños iban perdiendo mientras crecían, por alguna razón que también desconocía. A diferencia de él, ellos si podían ser vistos.

La parte mas bondadosa de su corazón estaba en paz y agradecida, mientras jugaba bromas a sus iguales o se divertía con los niños disfrutaba en verdad ser quien era; pero había otra parte, una que sin querer se estaba tornado algo gris porque en ella se alojaban todas las incertidumbres de esas preguntas que hasta ahora no tenían respuesta, tenía miedo de que la realidad de su vida nunca cambiara, que todo siguiera igual que en los últimos doscientos años.

Un día se arrimó a un grupo de niños que intentaban hacer figuras gigantes de nieve, estuvo todo el día con ellos, disfrutó de sus risas, del entusiasmo que derramaban sobre sus juegos, intentó ayudarlos haciendo que la nieve se mantuviera firme pese al aire templado que soplaba hacia el oriente, pero una vez que lograron armar varias figuras comenzaron a habar sobre la navidad y lo mucho que ansiaban que llegara, también charlaron sobre lo que habían pedido a Papá Noel, luego vinieron los debates de que si existía o no y finalmente uno dijo haberlo visto en su trineo, entonces Jack puso más atención, la descripción del pequeño era sin duda muy acertada… no era justo, Norte nunca estaba junto a ellos además de Noche Buena mientras él se encargaba de divertirlos todo el tiempo.

Quiso gritar su nombre una vez más pero no lo hizo, esa tarde ya no tenía fuerzas para ello, sabía que nada ocurriría porque siempre era lo mismo. Suspiró con pesar y se acurrucó bajo su capa de piel, esta vez se sintió acogido, como si bajo esa piel hubiera una brazo para él, como si en ella se encontraran todos esos sentimientos que intentaba obtener de los niños. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación y no dejaba de ser curioso el sentirse acogido por ella cada vez que por dentro se sentía mal. Cayado en mano y abrigado se sentó sobre un árbol a esperar que la Luna apareciera en el cielo, una vez que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna se mostró majestuosa como siempre, Jack la observó con melancolía.

\- Si estoy haciendo algo mal, ¿Me podrías decir que es?... porque he probado de todo y nadie me ve nunca – Como siempre el silencio fue lo único que escuchó como respuesta – ¡Tu me pusiste aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme porqué!

Pero la Luna continuó muda y él también guardó silencio porque sabía que seguir preguntando era tiempo perdido, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta que no pudo escapar de la sensación que lo invadía, entonces brincó hacia el cielo y se elevó lo que más pudo.

\- No creo que la respuesta que buscas esté flotando aquí arriba, Jack Frost – El Viento habló con calidez.

\- Agradezco tu compañía pero quiero estar solo.

\- Eso hará que te sientas peor, muchacho.

\- ¿Tú no sabes nada? – Preguntó agobiado.

\- Ye te lo habría dicho.

-¡Ah!, ¡Estoy harto de esto, de sentirme así!. – Jack espetó al cielo - ¡No sé porqué estoy aquí, ni lo que tengo que hacer, han pasado más de doscientos años y aún nadie sabe que existo!… Sólo hay silencio, un silencio que se prolonga año tras año… nada de esto tiene ningún sentido…

El Viento sopló fresco y reconfortante, sabía lo que Jack estaba sintiendo, pero también que además de contenerlo no podría hacer nada más por él. Una vez que el joven liberó los sentimientos que lo oprimían se sintió mejor de inmediato.

\- Escucha, cuando recién despertaste también estabas inquieto por saber si tenías un pasado o simplemente emergiste de la nada… te dije que si no lo sabías era porque no tenía importancia, al menos en ese momento. Jack no necesitas saber porque estas aquí, eres feliz cuando estas con los niños y ellos son felices contigo aún cuando no sepan que estas ahí… tienes un sueño y también un gran temor, pero creo que sólo cumplirás tu sueño cuando enfrentes lo que te asusta, si nadie ha podido verte es porque aún no es tiempo de que eso ocurra.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¿Doscientos años? – A Jack le pareció que El Viento bromeaba.

\- No es cosa de tiempo Jack, nosotros no corremos en su contra como ellos, para nosotros el tiempo es algo relativo. Presta atención a tu corazón, ve donde él te lleve y verás que acabarás por descubrir el mayor de tus tesoros.

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Lo que calme tus ansias. Si el Hombre de la Luna no te ha dicho nada más es porque debes descubrirlo tú, has pasado muchos años pensando y haciendo cosas para que otros te vean, tal vez debas verte a ti primero y escuchar tu nombre dentro de ti.

Jack no dijo nada más, estaba cansado y por primera vez tuvo ganas de dormir, le dio las gracias al Viento y luego comenzó a descender lentamente, disfrutando la brisa en el rostro, sintiendo en aire en sus manos y pies extendidos, sujetó el cayado con fuerza y planeó sin rumbo fijo, sólo se dejó caer de a poco, tenía ganas de dejarse llevar a donde fuera, no importaba… cuando estaba por aterrizar había llegado a unas colinas nevadas, se dio el gusto de sentir la nieve en sus pies, se recostó sobre ella observando el cielo, estaba amaneciendo y el tinte rojizo en las nubes era todo un espectáculo, su capa estaba más confortable que nunca, su cayado le devolvía fuerzas… cerró los ojos para escuchar el canto de los pajarillos hambrientos, tal vez El Viento tenía razón… aún así deseaba con todo su corazón que hubiera al menos una persona en todo el mundo que pudiera entender sus sentimientos sin tener que explicarse, comprender sus inquietudes e incluso compartiera sus miedos, había visto de todo en sus doscientos cincuenta años menos a alguien que se conformara con la soledad y en ocasiones él la sentía, la vivía, la rehuía pero ella siempre lo encontraba…

\- Hola, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo una voz pequeña y melodiosa.

Jack no dijo nada, tal vez uno de sus iguales que aún no conocía en persona intentara "ayudarlo", sin embargo era la voz más dulce que había escuchado.

\- Disculpa, ¿Estas bien? – La voz insistió.

Suspiró y se incorporó con desdén, cuando abrió los ojos su sorpresa fue mayúscula, a pocos pasos de él y junto a un árbol estaba una niña preciosa viéndolo fijamente, tan sorprendida como él, apenas pestañeaba. Jack volteó, era posible que ella se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien más, le había ocurrido cientos de veces, pero tras él no había nadie.

\- ¿Estas perdido? – Ahora su voz era curiosa o preocupada tal vez.

El muchacho se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella, la niña retrocedió unos pasos pero continuaba viéndolo fijamente, Jack se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura aún incrédulo y sorprendido. Ella era como una aparición, sus ojos parecían dos luceros brillantes, azules y puros, su piel blanca era resplandeciente, perfecta… como una princesa.

\- Si estás perdido puedes venir conmigo. Mis padres, mi hermana y yo estamos acampando cerca de aquí… - Ella se fijó en sus pies - Estas descalzo, debes tener frío.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con asombro, ¿Se había quedado dormido?, ¡Wow, de ser así Sandman era el mejor creador de sueños, nunca había hablado con él y había podido captar todos sus anhelos!. Si estaba en un sueño estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Puedes… tú puedes verme? – Balbuceó al fin.

\- Jajaja, ¡Qué gracioso eres! – Sonrió y esa sonrisa le pareció a Jack más bella que el amanecer - ¿Estas perdido?.

\- No – Respondió embelesado.

\- Estás descalzo.

\- Si.

\- ¿No te duelen los pies?

\- No.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada en la del otro, luego sonrieron. Sin duda era el mejor sueño de todos, podría no despertar nunca. Jack abrió la boca para decir su nombre pero entonces la voz de alguien más rompió todo ese cuadro maravilloso.

\- ¡Elsa!, ¿Hija donde estas? – La voz de la mujer sonaba angustiada.

\- ¿Te llamas Elsa? – Preguntó con prisa para escucharla hablar una vez más.

\- Sí, soy la princesa Elsa de Arendelle – Respondió la niña haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Elsa! – La voz se aproximaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó sonriente y curiosa.

\- Yo… yo soy…

\- ¡Aquí estabas! – Exclamó la reina aliviada, Elsa volteó hacia ella – ¿Con quién hablas, mi cielo? – Inquirió mientras buscaba con la mirada.

La princesa señaló hacia donde estaba Jack pero él había desaparecido, era posible que se hubiera asustado.

\- Estaba hablando con un chico alto, de cabello blanco… andaba descalzo, no hablaba mucho, parecía confundido…

\- Tal vez se asustó y huyó – La reina se adelantó un poco para buscar el rastro sobre la nieve – Pero no hay huellas aquí, hija.

\- Él estaba aquí, yo lo vi… era delgado y tenía los ojos azules.

\- Tesoro creo que aún estas un poco dormida. – Sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hija – ¿Porqué saliste del campamento?

\- Quería ver el amanecer, pero llegué tarde…

\- Regresemos, es peligroso que te internes sola en el bosque.

Jack observó como la pequeña Elsa caminaba de la mano de su madre tras uno de esos tantos árboles que se camuflaban en la nieve. El corazón del muchacho golpeó con fuerza, rebosante de una energía cálida y nueva, una corriente de adrenalina llenó todo su cuerpo, ella lo había visto, acababa de describirlo a su madre… y él… al fin… vio hacia el cielo, nunca había sentido el calor del Sol tan ameno y delicioso, cerró los ojos para sentir la tibieza sobre su piel con más intensidad.

\- Mi nombre es Jack, Elsa… Jack Frost… - Susurró casi para si mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**La princesa de Arendelle**

El Hombre de la Luna observó desde lo alto como Jack Frost sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho desde su despertar, en silencio y para si mismo, una sonrisa nacida desde el fondo de su corazón, rebosante de sentimientos tan nobles y profundos que incluso a él lo habían conmovido desde las alturas. Sentía tener que guardar silencio pero dar pistas a Jack sobre su pasado podía ser doloroso y confuso, alguien podría aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad y usarla a su favor... ese alguien era el Señor de las Pesadillas…

En el inicio, cuando el mundo era joven, hubo una época llamada "La Edad de Oro" y en ese tiempo los seres humanos estaban conscientes del poder que guardaban los sueños, sabían que nada era imposible y que sólo bastaba soñar con libertad y en grande para obtener sus anhelos, para alcanzar las estrellas si lo deseaban… y el Hombre de la Luna no estaba sólo, vivía con su enorme familia en el firmamento alto desde donde podían vigilar el mundo, a los seres humanos y a lo niños que sabían, mucho más que las personas mayores, manejar el poder de los sueños. Todo era perfecto y bello, y como todo también tuvo un final.

Celosos de la bondad y la inocencia que reinaba en el mundo, un grupo de seres oscuros, mucho más ancestrales que él, forjaron un espejo mágico que transformaba las cosas que reflejaba, las transformaba en lo opuesto que eran. Comenzaron a cambiar a los adultos en seres temerosos y desconfiados, mientras más benevolencia había en el corazón de quién se reflejaba en él, más indolente se volvía, y así fue como la oscuridad se dejó caer silenciosamente sobre el mundo.

Aquellos que vivían en la Luna se dieron cuenta de inmediato, sin embargo no sabían como hacer frente a una situación como aquella que no tenía precedentes, fue entonces que Zar – Luna, quién ahora era conocido como el Hombre de la Luna, pidió ayuda a uno de sus grandes amigos, un rey justo y bondadoso que gobernaba con justicia a uno de los imperios más grandes sobre la faz de la tierra y que tenía una hermosa hija llamada Serafina, juntos hicieron frente a los seres malignos que se divertían causando caos con el espejo mágico… Pitch, así era como llamaba a su amigo incluso hasta ahora, después de todo…

Los que eran dueños de corazones puros y almas cálidas se convirtieron en las víctimas predilectas del espejo porque en ellos se manifestaba la mayor de las transformaciones, las buenas intenciones se expresaban como grandes temores invalidantes. Pitch quería ser poderoso para proteger a su hija, a su pueblo, pero fue engañado por el ser más oscuro de todos y tentado a mirarse en ese espejo confiando en que los corazones de los seres humanos eran incorruptibles cuando estaban llenos de convicción, sin embargo la magia del espejo no influía mas bien transformaba… ese fue el fin de su humanidad y el inicio de un reinado lleno de tinieblas, se llamó a si mismo El Señor de las Pesadillas y al no poder convencer a su viejo amigo Zar – Luna de mirarse también y unirse a él, acabó con toda su familia y llenó el mundo de oscuridad. Serafina intentó por todos los medios hacer que su padre volviera a la normalidad, con ayuda del Hombre de la Luna se convirtió en la Madre Naturaleza para proteger a la Tierra y contener su maldad pero no pudo, en pocas edades, Pitch se había convertido en oscuridad y miedo, y Zar – Luna en luz y esperanza.

La batalla entre ambos había durado miles de años, tantos que las generaciones que habitaban la tierra ya no recordaban la Edad de Oro, los sueños eran cada vez más imposibles de realizar y la desesperación era parte del día a día, sin embargo Zar – Luna jamás se dio por vencido, uno a uno fue eligiendo a cuatro personas que habían conmovido su corazón el algún momento dado, en cada uno de ellos había algo que los diferenciaba al resto, una luz profunda e incorruptible que los humanos llamaban amor.

Los transformó en Los Guardianes de los Niños porque en ese tiempo los adultos estaban absolutamente perdidos y ciegos a la magia de la inocencia. El primero de ellos fue Sandman, lo tomó como guardián cuando comprendió que en los días de Luna nueva o Menguante, Pitch aprovechaba la oscuridad y tomaba ventaja, él ahora podría cuidar los sueños cuando Zar – Luna no pudiera; luego fue Norte cuyos ojos nunca estaban lo suficientemente llenos de asombro y contagiaba a quienes tenía alrededor con deslumbre y admiración; después fue el Hada de los Dientes que en sus primeros años era conocida como La Reina Toothiana, ella guardaba y protegía los tesoros más importantes de los niños sellados en los dientes que perdían mientras se transformaban en adultos; y por último El Conejo de Pascua o E. Aster Bunnymund como lo llamaban sus padres, que además de cuidar de los pequeños les entregaba esperanza en cada Pascua a través de sus elaborados y decorados huevos.

Fue así como juntos lograron detener a Pitch después de una ardua batalla y encerrarlo en una fortaleza bajo tierra, no sin antes jurar que regresaría y entonces nunca más el mundo olvidaría su nombre. Muchas edades habían transcurrido desde entonces y a pesar de que el tiempo se sucedía un poco diferente para ellos respecto de los humanos, El Hombre de la Luna, sentía el peso de los años sobre su cuerpo pequeño y algo regordete… su familia ya no estaba con él sin embargo no se sentía sólo allá arriba porque comprendía que nuestros seres amados jamás nos abandonan y él amaba tanto a los niños que tampoco lo haría mientras ellos aún creyeran en los sueños.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, Pitch había permanecido en silencio mucho tiempo y eso no era propio de él, lo conocía demasiado bien como para intuir que podía estar planeando algo, en poco menos de un año habría un eclipse solar y tenía la fuerte sensación de que Pitch aprovecharía la oportunidad. Pese a todo no era tan fácil cuestionar el comportamiento del Señor de las Pesadillas, porque él cumplía su papel en el mundo y así como ellos se alimentaban de la inocencia y la bondad en los niños, él se sentía vivo cuando ellos sufrían... lo que si cuestionaba e inclinaba la balanza era que uno siempre puede elegir, Pitch no fue la excepción, él decidió convertirse en un ser oscuro abandonando todo lo que había detrás, incluida su hija, su bondad y la cordura.

De cualquier modo se tomaría unos días para analizar la situación e idear algún plan de contingencia, Los Guardianes tenían mucho trabajo todo el tiempo como para molestarlos sin sentido y distraerlos de sus funciones, aunque de ser necesario no tendría más opción que convocarlos. Tenía que ser muy precavido, a Pitch no se le escapaban los detalles, los aprovechaba.

Era posible que no ocurriera nada, de cualquier modo era mejor estar preparado y con Pitch siempre había que considerar lo peor. Él era un experto en identificar las debilidades de otros y ya había intentado hacerle frente por tomar el control de los niños a través del miedo… Jack Frost no despertaba su interés por ahora como había ocurrido con otros escogidos, sin embargo eso podía cambiar, lo sabía, conocía demasiado bien a su viejo amigo.

Desde donde estaba también podía ver a la pequeña Elsa, a la luz brillante tras su mirada, a la fuerza creciente de su poder, ella y Jack tenían mucho en común y tal vez por eso ella había logrado verlo sin ningún estímulo… aún quedaban misterios en el mundo y lo que acababa de ocurrir era uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Jack? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

Muy lejos de la Luna, Jack Frost reflexionaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido poco después del amanecer, batallaba entre el temor y la emoción, entre ir tras ella o dar media vuelta y marcharse para siempre... era algo irónico, había deseado tanto ser visto por alguien y ahora que lo era estaba inseguro sobre volver a ver a Elsa... ya no era como si no existiera, ahora él era alguien para ella y ella se estaba transformando en todo para él... tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que no debía ser visto, ¿Se estaba obsesionando?.

\- Imposible, ya estabas obsesionado desde hace más de doscientos años - El viento adivinó sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Puedes también meterte en mi cabeza?

\- No, pero te conozco suficiente... pasamos mucho tiempo juntos Jack.

\- Tienes razón... al final, tenías razón en todo. Pude escuchar mi propio nombre.

\- ¿No vas a abandonar ahora, verdad?

\- Claro que no... es sólo que... ¿Si me paro frente a ella y no es capaz de verme de nuevo?

\- Entonces ve, ponte frente a ella y descúbrelo. Una cosa es segura, si vas hasta ella hoy tienes más posibilidades de que te vea, de las que tendrías mañana.

\- Es posible.

\- No es posible, eso deja lugar a dudas, es así y ya. Recuerda que los humanos olvidan muy pronto lo importante.

\- Viento, eres el mejor - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo soy, y también uno de los más antiguos.

Jack escuchó el silencio y sintió el soplido de su viejo amigo en el rostro, se tomó un segundo para disfrutar ese creciente nerviosismo en su interior, de esa sensación que hacía a todo dentro de él vibrar de una alegría que no había disfrutado antes, se preguntó entonces cómo podía haber sobrevivido doscientos años sin esa emoción, ahora estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin ella... tal vez en los años que vinieran más adelante esto volvería a repetirse con otros niños, incluso personas, pero ahora, justo ahora no había nadie más que Elsa y ella sería por siempre la primera. Sonrió por instinto y se animó a caminar hacia el reino de Arendelle, El Viento lo habría llevado gustoso, pero quiso estar consigo mismo y dilatar su nuevo encuentro con la princesa, aún tenía miedo pero también una creciente y deliciosa ansiedad.

Era pasado el medio día y Elsa ya estaba en su habitación, su nana personal estaba ayudándola a vestirse después de ayudarla a tomar un baño, luego la peinó tomándole el cabello en una trenza que enrolló sobre si misma, el resultado fue un tocado con forma de flor y un cintillo de su propio cabello. Estaba admirando la nieve caer por la ventana cuando apareció su hermana pequeña, Anna, dando un montón de saltitos, luego corrió hacia ella, parecía una muñeca de porcelana graciosa y frágil. Ambas sirvientas salieron de la habitación dejando a las princesas solas.

\- ¡Elsa, Elsa!, ¿Porqué no haces que nieve aquí dentro?... podríamos divertirnos mucho si haces tu magia - Sonrió.

\- Ahora no podemos jugar así Anna - Respondió haciéndole cariños en el cabello.

\- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó con un puchero.

\- A nuestros padres no les gusta que use mis poderes... alguien más podría verme, dicen que es peligroso.

\- ¡No hermana, es bellísimo!... ¿Por favor?, ¿Sí?.

\- Cuando sea de noche – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.

\- Claro que sí, pero mientras podemos jugar a lo que quieras, por ejemplo...

\- ¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve! – Gritó Anna.

\- Genial - Respondió contenta - Vamos.

Ambas niñas bajaron al jardín posterior, iban solas, sus padres intentaban equilibrar sus labores de gobernantes y al mismo tiempo estar cerca de ellas lo que mas pudieran, aunque no siempre eso podía ser. Ellos guardaban un gran secreto, Elsa había nacido con poderes mágicos, podía crear hielo y nieve con sólo desearlo, como si su destino fuera convertirse en la Reina del Invierno; cuando era un bebé sus poderes no eran tan notorios pero en la medida que iba creciendo ellos se iban desarrollando con ella, cada vez más. El rey era el que expresaba más preocupación al respecto, tenía miedo de que Elsa quedara expuesta al resto de las personas, que fuera acusada de hechicera, que pudieran lastimarla por no entender que había gente en el mundo que era diferente, siempre aconsejaba a su hija de no usar su magia frente a nadie, incluso que intentara no usarla para nada, hacer como si no existieran.

Elsa creció escuchando que era más conveniente ser una persona normal, sin embargo no podía suprimir la magia de su vida, no porque deseara poder, sino porque ella no veía maldad ni peligro en él, sentía que su don era algo especial, que definía lo que ella era en el fondo de su alma, negarlo era como negarse a si misma… sabía que su padre la amaba, que sus recomendaciones eran por su bien según él entendía, intentaba obedecer lo que más podía, pero aún así hacía uso de ellos para jugar con Anna, su pequeña hermana cuatro años menor y que sentía una enorme fascinación por Elsa. Ambas eran muy unidas, siempre buscaban estar cerca, compartían la misma habitación, y eran cómplices en travesuras y juegos.

Anna llevaba una bolsa llena de accesorios para adornar el muñeco de nieve que haría con Elsa, caminó alejándose de la vista del resto de la servidumbre, estaba ansiosa y creyó que su hermana no lo notaría, sin embargo la princesa de cabellos más rubios que el oro conocía a la pequeña mejor que ella misma.

\- ¿Donde fuiste en la mañana? - Preguntó para distraer a Elsa.

\- Intenté llegar a la cima de la colina que teníamos tras nosotros, quería ver el amanecer...

\- ¿Estas bien? - Anna notó una mirada melancólica.

\- Si... ¿Te cuento algo? – Preguntó como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

\- Si, si, si! – Exclamó emocionada.

\- No alcancé a ver el amanecer pero… conocí a alguien.

\- Oh!, ¿De verdad hermana, cómo se llama?

\- No alcanzó a decírmelo, él se veía tan... confundido, no sé, tal vez necesitaba algo y no pudo decírmelo.

\- No te preocupes, él debe estar bien – Confortó la pequeña.

\- Anna… ¿Porqué me trajiste al fondo del jardín? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es que quiero que hagas tu magia, sólo un poquito ¿Si?.

\- Jajaja, está bien…

La princesa llevó a su hermana menor tras unos árboles, cuando se aseguraron de estar solas, Elsa juntó las manos palma con palma, ella conocía muy bien la sensación que experimentaba su cuerpo cuando hacía magia… su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y un calor agradable se extendió desde su pecho hacia el resto de su interior, finalmente el calor llegó hasta sus manos y de inmediato se tornó frío, no era desagradable ni tampoco que sus manos se congelaran, para ella el hielo y la nieve no eran molestos o dolorosamente fríos como le explicaba una de sus profesoras particulares, el hielo y la nieve eran algo tan natural para ella como las flores en primavera. Una escarcha azul brillante comenzó a escurrir entre sus dedos, Anna intentaba contener su emoción mientras daba muchos saltos y aplaudía, luego, la princesa extendió las manos al cielo y la escarcha que caía sobre los árboles que las mantenían ocultas, en cada rama se formaron una serie de bolitas de hielo que al tocarse las unas con las otras resonaban como pequeñas campanillas.

\- ¡Elsa, es maravilloso! – Gritó de alegría.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta…

Ambas se miraron cómplices, Elsa quiso hacer un gran muñeco para Anna pero entonces unas voces extrañas las sacaron del ensueño que disfrutaban.

\- ¿Altezas, están por aquí?

\- Amm, si… - Respondió Elsa un poco nerviosa.

\- Princesa ya nos estábamos preocupando por no poder encontrarlas, su padre está preguntando por ustedes y solicita que se presenten en el comedor para compartir el almuerzo – Explicó el ama de llaves junto a un guardia mientras hacían una reverencia.

\- Iremos de inmediato, muchas gracias.

\- De nada excelencia, caminaremos tras ustedes.

Y sin más, las niñas iniciaron el camino de vuelta al palacio donde las esperaban sus padres, y donde Elsa una vez más intentaría ser normal ante quienes amaba.

Ya era de tarde cuando Jack llegó al palacio de Arendelle, en el camino había logrado calmarse pero ahora, frente al edificio del castillo, nuevamente sus sentimientos aflojaron sobre él con todo... había dicho que no se acobardaría y desde luego que no lo haría, había esperado doscientos años por esto y tal vez no hubiera ninguna razón del porqué, tal cual como fue el inicio de su existencia. Respiró profundo y decidió entrar al palacio, de pronto vio unos guardias y su primer instinto fue ocultarse, tuvo que esforzarse en recordar que era invisible para el resto de las personas, era increíble como esa pequeña princesa lo había cambiado todo. Al no sentirse cómodo caminando entre la gente voló por cada una de las ventanas buscándola, aunque aún no era de noche tampoco estaba claro, Elsa debería estar preparándose para dormir. A través de las ventanas observó a muchas personas, algunos de la servidumbre compartían el té en una mesa común y se veían felices, por otro lado un grupo de mujeres lavaban ropa, vestidos, enaguas, encajes; el ama de llaves estaba besándose con quien debía ser uno de los guardias de palacio bajo la luz tenue de una escalera que ascendía a una torre de vigilancia… no había señales de Elsa por ningún lado, tampoco de alguien que mencionara su nombre.

El miedo empezó a ganar terreno en su corazón, en un momento pensó que jamás la encontraría, que tendría que vivir en adelante con el recuerdo de lo que pareció un sueño… preso del miedo voló hasta el techo de una torre de vigilancia a esperar a la Luna aparecer en el cielo.

\- ¿Te vas a rendir? – Preguntó El Viento curioso.

\- Nunca – Respondió de inmediato y sin titubeos.

\- ¿No te rendirás a que alguien te vea o a encontrar a Elsa?.

El muchacho guardó silencio un momento, alguien más podría decir que estaba sobre estimando su encuentro con la princesa pero él sabía que no era así, Jack Frost sentía dentro de su corazón que Elsa había cambiado algo en él, sólo que aún no sabía que era ni porqué… en cualquier otra circunstancia podría ponerse en pie y volar en otra dirección sin mirar atrás, ya lo había hecho antes con otros niños a los que había tomado cariño aún cuando nunca había logrado ser visto, pero la sola idea de apartarse de ella, de no volver a verla era insoportable y no tenía la menor idea de porqué le estaba ocurriendo eso… pero ya había aprendido que en su vida los porqués no tenían ninguna importancia.

Sonrió en silencio, empuñó su cayado con fuerza y se puso en pie.

\- ¿No esperarás al Hombre de la Luna? – Preguntó otra vez El Viento.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta – Dijo sonriendo aún más.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora?

\- No lo sé con certeza, pero al menos no de vuelta al lugar de donde no obtengo respuestas.

\- Me gusta esa nueva luz en ti, Jack.

\- También a mi.

\- No es que quiera entrometerme, pero ella está tras el ventanal central del segundo piso, por la parte posterior del palacio.

\- Ya lo sabía, era la última ventana que me faltaba por revisar – Dijo sonriendo.

Jack Frost descendió de la torre y caminó hasta una pileta que estaba al medio de una pequeña plaza previa a los jardines traseros, iba a echar un vistazo a la ventana con el corazón desbocado pero antes quiso tener claro qué le diría.

En su habitación la pequeña Elsa estaba lista para ir a la cama, acaba de terminar unos ejercicios que su maestra la había dado para resolver, la educación para ella era un poco más ardua que para Anna, porque ella era la heredera al trono después de su padre, además su hermana era pequeña aún. La princesa fue hasta donde Anna dormía profundamente, tal parecía que esa noche no harían un muñeco de nieve y no podía culparla, el campamento las había agotado a las dos. De pronto el reflejo de muchos colores se reflejó en el cielo, volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios, otra vez eran las luces, a Anna le encantaban y de seguro haría un berrinche cuando supiera en la mañana que se las había perdido.

Decidió dar un vistazo al cielo antes de ir a dormir, caminó hasta el borde del gran ventanal, las luces resplandecían altas en el firmamento, perecían listones traslúcidos que oscilaban lentamente junto a las estrellas. De pronto algo llamó su atención junto a la pileta, su corazón dio un brinco cuando divisó al muchacho que había visto en la mañana, él estaba de pie observando el cielo, tenía una tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios… aún estaba descalzo… pensó en correr hasta allá, aunque tal vez no era una buena idea, él había desaparecido, sin embargo estaba allí y otra vez no le pareció peligroso, dudó un segundo pero luego tomó una bata y siguió su corazón escaleras abajo, no habían moros en la costa, como nunca pudo escabullirse sin que nadie la viera, cuando al fin llegó hasta la puerta que la conduciría a la plaza tomó la manilla en punta de pies y la giró despacio para no delatarse y entreabrió la puerta, él seguía allí.

Jack Frost se había detenido un segundo a mirar el cielo, no sabía si las personas o espíritus como él podían pedir deseos, él había deseado dejar de ser invisible, había deseado saber que había sido de él antes de su despertar, cada vez que veía a la Luna en el cielo preguntaba lo mismo de siempre con el anhelo quemante en su corazón de oír una respuesta que jamás llegaba, pero ahora no deseaba nada de eso… lo único que quería era volver a verla, pero más que nada ser visible para ella… si él tenía el derecho de desear algo, si podía desear algo, lo único que quería… más que a nada…

\- ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó una voz tímida.

Jack volteó de inmediato hacia ella, tan sorprendido como la primera vez.

\- ¿Eres tú verdad? – Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella sonrió.

\- Si – Fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Y sigues sin zapatos…

\- Si.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Yo… sólo… caminé.

\- ¿Tienes frío?.

\- No.

\- Jajaja, eres divertido. ¿Siempre respondes sólo sí o no?.

\- No – Sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó no del todo convencida – Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

\- Mi nombre es Jack, Elsa. Jack Frost.

\- ¿Jack Frost? – Preguntó extrañada.

Jack había descubierto algo más hermoso que la sonrisa de Elsa, su nombre en la voz de ella, una voz pausada, brillante, inocente, curiosa. Arrastrado por una fuerza mayor a su voluntad se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura.

\- Tal como lo oyes.

\- Es raro, pero me gusta – Sonrió una vez más - ¿Necesitas ayuda, estás desamparado?.

\- Ninguna de las anteriores.

\- ¿Eres un pastor? – Preguntó viendo su cayado.

\- Jajaja, tampoco. Pero esta herramienta me es muy útil para lo que hago.

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Te lo contaré pero tienes que guardarlo como un secreto.

\- Sé muy bien de eso – Respondió con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. Jack quiso abrazarla y girarla en el aire para que borrar ese sentimiento de sus bellos ojos azules - ¿Porqué desapareciste cuando mamá vino por mi en la mañana?.

\- Quiero oír que le dirás – Susurró El Viento a su amigo – Planeaste todo menos cómo decirle la verdad.

Jack recibió una cuota de realidad cuando escuchó las palabras de su viejo amigo, ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad a Elsa sin que ella se asustara o lo creyera loco?.

\- La verdad es que no desaparecí, o tal vez sí dependiendo de cómo lo mires pero… es algo difícil de explicar. Dime, ¿Crees en la magia, princesa?.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa pregunta, ¿Qué si creía en la magia?, ella tenía poderes mágicos, ¿Cómo podría no creer si la magia vivía en ella?. Sonrió y asintió viéndolo directamente a esos ojos tan azules como los de ella.

\- Entonces te enseñaré algo – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie - ¿Estas lista? – Ella asintió una vez más.

El muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos siempre dándole la cara, tomó su cayado con una mano y lo levantó hacia el cielo, Elsa vio como la punta de esa vara brilló con intensidad y segundos después comenzó a nevar, estaba por completo maravillada, ¡Él también tenía poderes como los suyos!, eso quería decir que había alguien más igual a ella, no era una niña rara… luego Jack movió sus manos con elegancia y se cristalizó una estrella en sus manos.

\- Toma, es un regalo para ti…

La pequeña princesa tomó su regalo y constató que era hielo, el mismo que ella podía crear, creyó que lloraría de la emoción, él no sabría porqué pero para ella lo que acababa de hacer era como una respuesta a sus oraciones, él era un extraño aún pero sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y comprobar que no se había quedado dormida sobre sus cuadernos mientras hacía los deberes, pero no lo hizo, simplemente dio las gracias.

\- Pero la magia que puedo hacer tiene un precio, nadie puede verme… es decir, soy invisible para todo el mundo.

\- Imposible, yo puedo verte.

\- Eres la única que puede hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Algo así como mi amigo imaginario? – Preguntó algo turbada.

\- Claro, aunque no soy imaginario, soy invisible.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo verte?.

\- Tal vez es magia, princesa… porque yo tampoco lo sé…

Elsa dio un paso al frente, levantó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre el pecho de Jack, para ser alguien invisible se sentía muy real, incluso pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza bajo esa capa de piel que caía sobre sus hombros. Por su parte, Jack no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, él podía percibir el tacto de Elsa, su pequeña mano quemándole la piel bajo la capa, suspiró como si le faltara el aire y de pronto una avalancha de sentimientos recorrió su cuerpo, una calidez que jamás había experimentado llenó su corazón, cerró los ojos por instinto pero los abrió casi de inmediato, ella estaba acariciando su rostro y lo observaba con ternura.

\- Yo también tengo un secreto, Jack… – Susurró, estaba a punto de hacer lo que su padre le pidió que jamás hiciera – Yo… yo también puedo hacer magia…

¿Era posible que alguien como él pudiera morir?, de seguro eso explicaría que estuviera en un lugar parecido al cielo, con un ángel sonriéndole, acariciándolo y viéndolo a los ojos. Las luces en el firmamento alto daban a todo el ambiente una sensación etérea y sublime… esa noche, Jack Frost acababa de descubrir la felicidad.

...

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia!, en verdad es muy importante para mi :D!

También quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que me han enviado, motivándome a seguir adelante... espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado ;3!

Finalmente, mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el Cap. 3, estuve muy ocupada con un curso de dos semanas que me pidieron hacer en mi trabajo. Espero subir un capítulo cada semana o cada dos semanas a más tardar.

Un beso enorme a todos y nuevamente, mil gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Fantasmas de una amenaza inesperada**

Ya se había dejado caer la noche sobre Arendelle, las luces de la aurora boreal eran todo un espectáculo para los turistas, pero también para los habitantes del reino, siempre representaban una señal de buen augurio. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca, altas y serenas en un cielo repleto de colores oscilantes.

Elsa acababa de revelar su secreto a un desconocido aunque él había inspirado su confianza, la niña estaba estudiando su rostro e intentando imaginar qué estaba pensado su acompañante, él era un enigma para ella.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu magia, princesa? - Preguntó Jack, aunque para él su magia era sólo respirar, era toda ella por completo.

\- No puedo mostrártela aquí, alguien podría vernos... y a diferencia de ti yo no soy invisible.

\- Créeme, no te gustaría serlo...

\- Pues en ocasiones no desearía nada más - Dijo con profunda tristeza en su mirada.

\- No digas eso, Elsa... es horrible - Afirmó mientras se inclinaba frente a ella - Imagina doscientos años intentando llamar la atención y que nadie se dé cuenta de que estas allí...

\- Imagina que no puedes usar tu magia para nada, que las personas que te aman te pidan que no seas tu misma...

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego rieron de buena gana.

\- Creo que estamos en serios problemas, princesa.

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, si quieres que te muestre lo que puedo hacer debes venir conmigo... que bueno que eres invisible.

\- ¿Alteza? - Preguntó una voz femenina.

Elsa se paralizó al instante.

\- Recuerda que soy invisible, ella no puede verme - Susurró mientras sonreía - Sólo voltea y has de cuenta que no estoy aquí... jamás creí que diría una cosa así...

\- Alteza, ¿Porqué está fuera del palacio a estas horas y sola?

\- Discúlpeme - Dijo volteando hacia ella - Sucede que estaba por meterme a la cama cuando vi el reflejo de las luces en el cielo y... no pude contener mis ganas de admirarlas desde aquí.

Jack caminó lentamente por el costado del ama de llaves, ella no se inmutó y Elsa recuperó toda calma cuando constató que efectivamente él era invisible para ella. El muchacho comenzó a hacer gestos divertidos con el rostro e imitar la postura de manos a la cintura que mantenía el ama de llaves, la princesa tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no reír y mantener la compostura, luego, Jack comenzó a llamarla con las manos.

\- No volverá a ocurrir - Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Oh, alteza por favor no se disculpe - Reverenció ella esta vez - Es sólo preocupación, usted y su hermana son mi prioridad en el palacio, jamás me perdonaría que le ocurriera algo malo - Se apresuró en aclarar - Es sólo que nunca imaginé que era usted quién estaría aquí, por lo general su hermana Anna es quién huye por las noches de su habitación.

\- Gracias por cuidar de nosotras, volveré de inmediato a mi habitación. Buenas noches - Reverenció por última vez y entró al palacio.

Una vez dentro del castillo, Elsa suspiró de alivio, luego buscó a Jack con la mirada... él ya la estaba viendo con atención.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana entonces?.

\- Sí, Anna. Es mi hermana menor - Explicó ya más en calma - Si ella pudiera verte estaría feliz contigo.

\- Si le hablas de mi y consigues que crea en mi existencia, se supone que podría verme.

\- ¡Entonces eres una especie de hada! – Anunció como si hubiera resuelto un enigma.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Jack se turbó ante la comparación.

\- Se supone que las hadas existen cuando crees en ellas.

\- Jajaja, ¡Qué linda eres Elsa! - Exclamó - He existido por más de doscientos años sin que nadie crea en mi.

Elsa vio melancolía en el rostro de Jack, no pudo contener sus ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor, tímidamente le tomó la mano, el muchacho sintió como una corriente eléctrica subiendo deliciosamente por su brazo, se acuclilló frente a ella y se permitió acariciar su mejilla lozana y tersa.

\- Pero eso ya no es así, tú has acabado con mi soledad, Elsa - La pequeña sonrió.

\- Ven conmigo, te enseñaré mi magia - Susurró.

Pese a que no era tarde había mucho silencio en el palacio, la princesa condujo a su acompañante por un sin fin de pasadizos para mantenerse oculta de la guardia y de los empleados, Jack caminaba tras ella sin siquiera notar las bellas riquezas que adornaban los muros y salones, sólo la veía a ella mientras se repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello no era un sueño. Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas con largas cortinas de terciopelo color verde oscuro, era amplio, alto y sin muebles, parecía en desuso aunque estaba muy limpio, la oscuridad dentro era casi absoluta pero se veía que Elsa conocía muy bien el lugar porque caminaba a paso firme, sin titubeos.

\- Con Anna siempre venimos a jugar aquí - Explicó - Este es un salón que se usa sólo en eventos muy selectos, es muy difícil que nos sorprendan aquí.

\- ¿Y porqué tienes que esconderte para jugar, princesa?.

\- Porqué a mis padres no les gusta que use mi magia, no quieren que nadie sepa de ella.

\- Por eso no me mostraste tus poderes cuando estábamos afuera - Concluyó.

\- Bueno, es mi turno entonces - Dijo un poco nerviosa, Jack sonrió.

La princesa le dio la espalda, nunca había hecho magia para nadie más que no fuera Anna, al menos ahora que sus padres no querían que la usara por ningún motivo... su nerviosismo iba en aumento aún cuando ya había visto que los poderes de Jack eran muy similares a los suyos. Observó un segundo la estrella que ese muchacho le había regalado, no era más grande que su palma y a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aún seguía intacta, recordó que su magia era algo muy natural para ella, casi como respirar, entonces suspiró con libertad, como no tenía permitido hacerlo, sonrió y movió sus manos con gracia, luego volteó hacia él y comenzó a correr por el salón disparando líneas interminables de escarcha que cuando tocaban el suelo crecían hacia lo alto formando árboles y flores de cristal, Jack estaba impresionado y contuvo el aliento, ¡Elsa estaba creando un jardín de hielo!.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar se animó a ayudarla y con el apoyo de su fiel cayado dibujó caminos de escarcha en el suelo que luego fueron engrosando cada vez más hasta formar una pista de hielo, comenzó a correr tras ella mientras arrastraba su cayado y tocaba algunos pilares con la mano decorándolos con elegantes líneas curvas y torcidas de nieve, con mariposas y pájaros, ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que juntos lanzaron un rayo hacia el cielo y cuando éstos se toparon iluminaron toda la habitación y explotaron en miles de diminutas escarchas de hielo más finas que la nieve y que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, Elsa comenzó a girar en círculos con los brazos extendidos y Jack lanzó un rayo a sus pies para hacerle unos patines, en un principio ella se asustó pero él la tomó de la mano y juntos patinaron un buen rato. Todo era maravilloso.

\- ¡Sujeta mi cayado, Elsa! - Gritó extendiendo la punta curva de esa larga y vieja vara hacia ella.

Elsa obedeció al instante tomando la punta del cayado entre las manos, Jack comenzó a hacerla girar mientras él se mantenía al centro del eje, la princesa reía como nunca hasta que repentinamente se resbaló, sin embargo antes de salir eyectada hacia una de las columnas de hielo que tenía cerca Jack se apresuró a alcanzarla con el mismo cayado y en un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él hasta que ella llegó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Wow!, eso estuvo cerca princesa... - Dijo mientras sentía como el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Elsa le quemaba el pecho - ¿Estas bien?.

\- Si... - Contestó temblando.

\- ¿Te asustaste?

\- Un poquito - Dijo tomando un poco de distancia para verlo a los ojos, luego sonrió - Gracias por evitar que me golpeara - Entonces lo rodeó con los brazos y ocultó su pequeña cabeza en el cuello de Jack.

\- Nunca dejaré que algo te lastime... - Susurró - Es tarde ya, creo que debes ir a dormir.

\- ¿Volveré a verte? - Preguntó aferrándolo aún más - ¿Qué pasa si mañana eres invisible para mi?

\- Nunca seré invisible para quienes creen en mi... sólo recuerda que mi nombre es Jack Frost y mantén cerca de ti la estrella que te regalé.

\- Yo también puedo hacerlas...

\- Entonces intenta derretirla si cuando despiertas crees que todo esto fue un sueño. Te prometo que esa estrella de hielo será eterna por ti... te llevaré a tu habitación.

\- ¿Sabes dónde queda?

El muchacho se sonrojó al reconocer que sabía la respuesta, pero guardó silencio.

\- Jack... - Su voz era somnolienta - Si eres invisible y nos ven juntos, ¿Entonces me verán flotando? - Preguntó más dormida que despierta.

\- Te cubriré con mi capa, así no te verán, es invisible como yo... duerme...

Jack se quitó la capa de piel y cubrió a Elsa con ella mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos, antes de salir del salón levantó su cayado y todo el hielo que había en él se desintegró en millones de pequeñas escarchas que viajaron rápidamente a la punta de aquella rama, en menos de diez segundos no había rastro del jardín de hielo.

El muchacho caminó con ella en brazos hasta que llegó a la habitación de las niñas, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró, era uno de los dormitorios más bellos que hubiera visto antes, las camas se enfrentaban en ambos extremos, en el fondo un gran ventanal dejaba pasar la luz de las estrellas y poco antes de llegar a él se levantaba una gran tienda armada con telas de colores.

Estaba muy claro cuál era la cama de Elsa, por lo que podía apreciar ella gustaba del color azul y del invierno, todas sus cosas tenían algún toque que traía a la memoria el hielo, por otro lado Anna gustaba del verde y las flores. En la tienda, Elsa había aportado un sin fin de cristales de hielo, Anna desde peluches y muñecas, hasta mascotas de papel y dibujos alegres, se notaba que eran unidas y que se adoraban la una a la otra... por alguna razón se le apretó el corazón dentro y se preguntó cómo habría sido su existencia si hubiera tenido una compañera de travesuras, que se sentiría tener una hermana... aquella era una noche llena de emociones y sentimientos fuertes, esa debía ser la razón de porqué repentinamente se sintió melancólico y, ¿Triste?.

Con un cuidado exquisito dejó a Elsa sobre la cama y retiró su capa para dejarla caer en sus hombros nuevamente, el aroma de la princesa impregnado en la prenda lo hizo estremecer.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasándome?, ¿Qué es esto que provocas en mi? - Se preguntó desconcertado.

Ante el cambio de temperatura, Elsa tembló de frío, el muchacho se apresuró a abrigarla con la ropa de cama y ella suspiró profundamente.

\- Jack... - Murmuró - ¿Volverás?.

\- Siempre... descansa - Respondió antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besar su frente, luego retrocedió antes de que su voluntad se lo impidiera.

El muchacho no miró atrás, dejó la estrella de hielo sobre el velador de la pequeña y corrió hasta atravesar el ventanal por una pequeña abertura superior, no alcanzó a desear elevarse porque El Viento parecía haberlo esperado con impaciencia y lo arrebató rápidamente hasta más allá de las nubes.

\- Entonces, veo que las palabras están de más, ¿Verdad, Jack Frost? - Su voz era tan calma y acogedora como siempre.

\- Si...

\- ¿Cómo se siente?, has un esfuerzo y cuéntame...

\- Tú lo sabes tanto como yo, debes estar acostumbrado...

\- Es diferente, los humanos creen en mi porque me sienten pero no sé cómo es ser descubierto, que piensen en ti cuando no te haces notar...

\- ¡ES INCREÍBLE!, ¡PODRÍA HABER ESPERADO OTROS DOSCIENTOS AÑOS POR ESTO! – Gritó de alegría.

\- No digas eso, El Hombre de la Luna podría oírte...

\- Soy tan feliz...

\- Eso es, disfrútalo mientras dure - Dijo El Viento algo melancólico.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó algo turbado.

\- Nada, sólo supersticiones de un viejo... sé feliz Jack - Murmuró - ¿Regresarás?, recuerda que tienes obligaciones – Bromeó.

La verdad es que el comentario de El Viento tenía mucho sentido, todo lo bueno no estaba destinado a durar en las edades que vivía la tierra ahora, tarde o temprano Jack debería dejar ir a Elsa y esperaba, con todo su corazón, que para entonces hubieran otros niños que le hicieran al muchacho un poco más fácil la despedida, la princesa de Arendelle en unos pocos años dejaría de ser una niña y entonces ya no podrían comunicarse con tanta facilidad como ahora, a los adultos les tomaba mucho más tiempo que los niños creer en algo, aún cuando era evidente y lo tenían frente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hagamos algo como en los viejos tiempos? - Preguntó Jack con entusiasmo.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- ¡Vamos a darle una vuelta al mundo! - Y sin más, desapreció en el firmamento.

Cuando Elsa despertó en la mañana tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior era un sueño, luego recordó lo que Jack le pidió que hiciera si tenía dudas, que intentara derretir la estrella que le había regalado, se incorporó rápidamente hacia el velador para buscarla pero no restaba, de inmediato sintió un vacío en el estómago... entonces sí había sido un sueño.

\- ¡Elsa, Elsa! - Anna entró a la habitación llamándola una y otra vez.

\- ¿Ya estas en pie? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Claro, es muy tarde... mamá dijo que probablemente te habías quedado haciendo los deberes y que no te molestara - Explicó con dificultad mientras subía a la cama de su hermana - Pero... ¡Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste esto! - Gritó emocionada mientras sacaba de una bolsa de piel una estrella de hielo.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par por la impresión, entre las manos de su pequeña hermana estaba aquello que temió no encontrar, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, fue como encontrar un tesoro.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Anna? - Preguntó absorta.

\- Estaba sobre tu velador... cuando desperté vine a sacudirte para que jugáramos y entonces vi que estaba allí y me dije: Elsa hizo eso para mi, y lo tomé para cuidarlo.

Elsa dudó un momento en contarle la verdad a su hermana, sin embargo también recordó lo otro que Jack le había dicho, si lograba que Anna creyera en él también podría verlo y entonces los tres podrían jugar, no sabía bien qué decir pero se animó a hacerlo.

\- No puedo dártela porque es un regalo que me hicieron - La princesa vio a su hermana menor hacer un puchero - Pero puedo practicar para hacerte una si quieres.

\- ¡Quiero miles para decorar nuestra tienda!... ¿Un regalo dices?, ¿Quién te regaló esto Elsa?.

\- Jack Frost... ven, siéntate a mi lado, tengo algo que contarte…

Muy lejos de allí, El Conejo de Pascua estaba decorando sus huevos como cada día, preparar el día de pascua era un arduo trabajo porque millones de huevos se repartían en todo el mundo y cada uno de ellos era decorado a mano, por supuesto que contaba con ayuda, pero un pequeño retraso podía ser catastrófico. Él también había sido una de las víctimas de Pitch en el pasado, al igual que Zar - Luna, toda su familia fue asesinada y desde entonces era un guardián, no se sentía sólo, sus huevos y sus ayudantes se habían transformado en su nueva familia; vivían todos juntos en una gran madriguera donde nacía la primavera cada año para el resto del mundo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunía con los otros y suponía que así seguiría siendo mientras la paz reinara... sentía que se estaba volviendo un poco ermitaño.

Pese a todo el trabajo siempre había tiempo para tomar un descanso junto a una sabrosa tasa de té y galletas, era un gusto adquirido en la casa de Norte, donde las golosinas iban y venían al igual que los juguetes.

Disfrutaba de unos bizcochos muy crujientes bañados en chocolate amargo cuando llegó de visita Sandman, lo cual era bastante extraño, asombrado por la sorpresa se puso de inmediato en pie y casi se atora con la masa que tenía en la boca al tomar aire para hablar.

\- ¡Hey! cof, cof, cof... - Exclamó y tosió golpeándose el pecho - ¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir... es un gusto verte pero al mismo tiempo extraño, ¿Está todo bien allá arriba?

El áureo hombre regordete sonrió mientras se acercaba al Conejo de Pascua levitando con elegancia, sobre su cabeza se formó algo así como un castillo sobre una montaña.

\- ¿Norte? - Preguntó extrañado.

Sandman asintió y luego señaló hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que sobre su cabeza se formaba unas ondas que oscilaban entre puntitos luminosos.

\- Imposible, si Norte nos estuviera convocando yo me habría enterado.

El dorado guardián puso cara de incredulidad y con manos en la cintura, entre diversos gestos y más figuras sobre su cabeza, le dio a entender que encerrado bajo tierra era muy difícil que se fijara en el cielo.

\- Está bien vamos - Se apresuró a decir.

Sandman creó un gran globo aerostático a su alrededor y desde él invitó al Conejo de Pascua a subir.

\- Olvídalo, no es que le tema a las alturas pero creo que podemos llegar más a prisa si usamos mis portales... ninguno de los dos puede retrasarse, ¿Recuerdas? - Anunció mostrando un huevo decorado en la mano.

Su acompañante le dio el favor y luego de que Conejo diera un par de golpecitos en el suelo con una de sus patas, el suelo se abrió y sin pensarlo ambos saltaron en su interior.

Por su parte Anna, estaba fascinada con la historia que Elsa le había contado, por supuesto ella confiaba mucho en su hermana, no dudó ni un segundo en la existencia de Jack Frost. ¡Que su hermana pudiera hacer magia de hielo era algo increíble, que además existiera otra persona que pudiera hacer lo mismo era doblemente increíble, no podía imaginar la cantidad de cosas hermosas y maravillosas que podían hacer juntos!, tampoco podía esperar verlo.

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá?, ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuando...?.

\- Jajaja, no lo sé Anna, no me lo dijo.

\- ¡Espero que sea pronto!. Muero de ganas de que juguemos los tres y… ¿Así que esa estrella te la regaló él?

\- Si, dijo que si dudaba lo que pasó intentara derretirla.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Preguntó Anna ansiosa.

\- No, no es necesario - La pequeña princesa observó a su hermana con la misma expresión con que observaba a sus padres hacerse cariño.

\- ¡Levántate, hermana, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, como jugar por ejemplo!.

\- Jajaja, si. Pero antes debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a mamá y papá.

\- ¿Por qué no?.

\- Por que ellos son muy sensibles con lo de mi magia, contarles sobre Jack empeorará las cosas.

\- ¿Crees que nos prohíban hablar con él?.

\- Temo que si... no quiero que cumplan con la advertencia que me hicieron de dejarnos una nana de punto fijo para que no use mis poderes.

\- Oh no, Elsa... eso sería terrible, no podríamos volver a jugar.

\- Así es, debemos seguir siendo cuidadosas.

\- Entonces, lo prometo.

Ese día las princesas no tenían actividades programadas, una vez a la semana estaban autorizadas para hacer lo que quisieran, ya que el resto de los días tenían que organizar sus agendas entre sus deberes intelectuales, modales, protocolos, música, pintura, idiomas, ordenar su habitación, almorzar todos los días con sus padres, entre otras muchas cosas. La Reina había intercedido por ellas ante su esposo para que tuvieran un día absolutamente libre de deberes y fuera de recreación.

Elsa se levantó entusiasmada, eligió un vestido azul intenso con accesorios calipso brillante que hacían un bello contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules, para que la vistiera su nana que además la peinó haciendo dos monos de trenza recogidos a cada lado de su cabeza sujetándolos y adornándolos con listones, una vez que se marchó corrió a buscar la estrella que había guardado en el cajón de su velador. Tenía ganas de usarla como accesorio, pensó en colgarla de su cuello como un collar pero desistió porque sabía que sus padres se darían cuenta y que cuando constataran que era de hielo la reprenderían, decepcionada la devolvió al cajón de su velador... ya pensaría en algo, por ahora sólo deseaba que llegara la noche para volver a ver a Jack, su corazón de decía que así sería.

Por otro lado, en la mansión de Norte todo era un caos, pero eso no era ninguna novedad, entre los laboriosos y gruñones Yetis, los pequeños y distraídos duendes, los cerros y pilas de juguetes amontonados por doquier, los materiales de confección de juguetes, los cuencos de pintura, pinceles de diversos tamaños desparramados por todos lados, el gran saco contenedor de las millones de cartas que entraban sin cesar por una gran ranura en la puerta principal del taller, restos de comida en platos abandonados por doquier... papeles, carpetas, hilos, lienzos, polvos de muchos colores... era interminable... la mansión de Norte era como un universo paralelo al planeta Tierra, oculta en el interior de una montaña tan alta que era inalcanzable para los seres humanos más osados y aventureros.

En el interior de una sala con ventanales por doquier, de cielo alto y ornamentado había un pilar en el centro y tras él un gran globo terráqueo que giraba lentamente sobre un eje, en él se iluminaban incontables y pequeñas luces como estrellas desparramadas en el cielo; no todos podían entrar allí porque esa habitación no tenía puertas, los únicos autorizados eran los guardianes, cada uno tenía una forma especial de llegar ahí, cuatro Yetis que vigilaban constantemente el comportamiento del globo y seis duendes que se encargaban de llevarles alimentos.

Era pasado el medio día cuando se abrió un portal en el suelo de la habitación del globo, de él emergieron el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman, casi al mismo tiempo el Hada de los Dientes estaba entrando por uno de los ventanales acompañada de diez hadas pequeñas y veloces como los colibríes, una vez dentro la abertura de un portal anunció la llegada de Norte quién entró saludándolos a todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Y bueno, ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - Preguntó el Conejo.

\- Ninguna - Respondió Norte - A propósito, ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!.

\- ¿Bromeas?, estoy muy ocupado como para hacerme cargo de tus chistes, Norte.

\- Que no haya una urgencia no significa que no tenga un motivo para haberlos reunido.

\- ¿Tienes noticias de Zar - Luna? - Preguntó el Hada de los Dientes con impaciencia.

\- La verdad es que Manny no sabe que los llamé, de hecho me pidió que no lo hiciera.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó el Conejo mientras sobre la cabeza de Sandman se dibujaba un signo de interrogación.

\- Cálmate Conejo, no salir a menudo de tu madriguera te ha vuelto uraño, jajaja.

\- ¡Sólo sé breve, aún tengo millones de huevos que decorar!.

\- ¡Pero si hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos! - Dijo con evidente entusiasmo en el rostro - De hecho podríamos celebrar este acontecimiento. ¡Duendes, traigan comida y bebida!.

\- Norte, comparto tu felicidad y entusiasmo pero yo también estoy apremiada de tiempo. Mi trabajo es a tiempo completo.

\- ¡Bebidas y comida rápido! - Exclamó otra vez.

De inmediato los pequeños duendecillos se toparon unos a otros y se apresuraron a traer lo que Norte estaba pidiendo.

\- Bueno, a lo que nos convoca mientras nos traen souvenirs. Manny se comunicó conmigo anoche, dijo que estaba preocupado porque dentro de poco habrá un eclipse solar.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? - Preguntó el Conejo.

\- Piensa que Pitch aprovechará la oportunidad para salir de su escondite y atacar.

\- Eso es absurdo, ya han habido otros eclipses antes y no ha pasado nada, a menos que Pitch le esté dando algunas señales para que crea tal cosa - Acotó el Conejo.

\- Todos sabemos que, de Pitch podemos esperar cualquier cosa y el único que lo conoce más que nosotros es el Hombre de la Luna - Reflexionó el Hada - Si Zar - Luna está preocupado debe ser por algo.

Sandman escuchaba con atención a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras los duendecillos entraban por el mismo portal que había usado Norte para entrar a la habitación, con bandejas llenas de galletas, kutchenes, tortas, buñuelos, y otras con bebidas, jugos, agua y... ¡Vodka!. El áureo hombre siempre daba su opinión al final por lo que mientras el resto intentaba ponerse de acuerdo en algo, se acomodó en una de las cómodas sillas que había allí y se sirvió kutchen de manzana y jugo de piña.

\- No sé porqué tanto alboroto si el mismo Hombre de la Luna le pidió a Norte que no nos dijera nada.

\- Tengo mis motivos – Aclaró Norte.

\- Y esos motivos son...

\- Bueno, primero está mi panza que no ha dejado de rezongar desde anoche - Dijo colocando una mano sobre ella con orgullo, el Conejo puso los ojos en blanco - Luego está el hecho de que todos nosotros estamos siempre muy ocupados, ahora hay más niños en el mundo que antes y...

\- ¡Norte! - Rezongó enojado - ¡Sólo dilo de una vez!.

\- Es mejor que nos preparemos para luchar.

La voz de Norte sonó como una sentencia, todos quienes estaban en la sala dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron con horror.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Norte? - Balbuceó el Hada.

Debemos estar preparados, Manny dijo que no quería preocuparnos, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo estar listos. Pitch ya no es una preocupación para nosotros y eso le da la ventaja... es posible que no ocurra nada, pero si sucede tenemos que estar prestos para detenerlo y no dejar que nos tome por sorpresa.

Sandman se puso en pie, dejó su vaso de jugo sobre la bandeja que cargaba un duendecillo y caminó hasta Norte, colocó una mano en su brazo como muestra de apoyo, su rostro estaba serio y su mirada llena de valor, luego observó a sus compañeros y señaló la luna, todos entendieron el mensaje, ellos eran guardianes de los niños y debían prepararse, era parte de la responsabilidad que asumieron cientos de años atrás.

\- Estoy con ustedes, me has convencido - Dijo solemnemente el Conejo.

\- También yo y gracias por reunirnos, debemos organizarnos para que nuestro trabajo siga adelante cuando tengamos que ausentarnos para luchar.

Por su parte, Jack Frost estuvo pensando todo el día en Elsa, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se mantuvo en el cielo porque si bajaba a tierra no sería capaz de contener sus ganar de volver a ella, se sentía agradecido de tener la compañía su amigo Viento que no paraba de hablar, juntos fueron a dar una vuelta a los desiertos, bosques, polos y cruzaron la inmensidad del océano, siempre a favor del sol, huyendo de la noche... Jack no tenía ganas de ver a la Luna, por alguna razón tenía la creciente sensación de que el Hombre de la Luna le hablaría y por primera vez no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

Se despidió de su amigo en las puertas del palacio de Arendelle, luego voló hasta el ventanal de la habitación de las princesas y entró por donde mismo había salido la noche anterior, estaba vacía... caminó examinando con más atención todo ese pequeño mundo que habían construido juntas, notó que dentro y fuera de la tienda colgaban un sin fin de pequeñas estrellas de hielo, una corriente de alegría recorrió su pecho, Elsa había pensado en él y de seguro le había contado a Anna de su existencia...

\- Estás aquí... – Se dejó oír una voz intentando guardar nerviosismo mientras entraba por la puerta.

Jack volteó con una gran sonrisa en lo labios pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque tras Elsa apareció Anna quién corrió a darle un abrazo. El muchacho quedó sin aliento cuando sintió los pequeños brazos de la niña rodearle las piernas, ahora había alguien además de Elsa que podía verlo y tocarlo, como siempre su gran amigo tenía razón, el calor de los seres humanos era algo indescriptible e incomparable, pero al mismo tiempo diferente a lo que Elsa provocaba en él, el calor que emanaba de ella siempre le quemaba la piel. Jack se acuclilló frente a Anna y sonrió.

\- ¡Así que tú eres Jack Frost! – Exclamó Anna aplaudiendo de la emoción.

\- Mucho gusto, Anna.

\- ¡Elsa, sabe mi nombre!, eres tal cual te describió ella – Luego volteó a su hermana - ¿Le hablaste de mi?.

\- Claro que si...

\- ¿Me permites princesa? – Preguntó a Anna mientras observaba a Elsa – Debo saludar también a tu hermana.

\- Sí, sí.

Jack caminó hasta donde estaba la princesa en quién había pensado todo el día, ella no se movió ni un centímetro, esperó donde estaba mientras mantenía esa sonrisa bella y brillante en su rostro. Cuando el muchacho llegó hasta ella puso una rodilla en el suelo, tomó su mano derecha y la besó con reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos para aumentar esa sensación extraterrena que lo invadía cada vez que estaba junto a ella, luego sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Anna estaba boquiabierta, jamás había visto a su hermana dejarse tocar por alguien más que no fuera ella, ni siquiera por sus padres ya que siempre temía que alguien se diera cuenta de su magia.

\- ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy?, ¿Otro jardín de hielo? – Preguntó sin poder contener el impulso de acomodarle un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja.

\- Pues...

\- ¡Quiero lanzarme con un trineo montaña abajo! – Exclamó Anna tan entusiasta como siempre.

\- ¡Es una excelente idea, Anna! – Respondió Jack – ¿Vamos al cuarto de siempre? – Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Si, si, si!

\- No, no podemos… es que aún hay mucha gente dando vueltas por el palacio y nos podrían ver, además…

Elsa no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió y medio segundo después la reina y el rey estaban entrando a la habitación.

\- ¿Con quién hablan? – Preguntó la reina con gran amabilidad en su rostro mientras caminaba hasta Elsa, Jack se puso en pie e hizo un gesto de silencio a Anna.

\- Con nadie, sólo jugábamos – Respondió la princesa con naturalidad.

\- Pues es hora de ir a la cama – Repuso el rey al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Anna en los brazos y caminaba con ella hasta su cama.

\- Es tarde, mi cielo y papá tiene razón. Mañana es un día lleno de responsabilidades, deben descansar – La mujer tomó a Elsa de la mano y la condujo también a su cama.

Jack caminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a hacer gestos divertidos con su rostro, ambas niñas tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para no reír a carcajadas.

\- Te pondré el pijama – Dijo la reina.

\- Oh, no mamá por favor – Rogó apenada y ruborizada porque Jack estaba allí.

\- ¿Quieres dormir vestida? – Rió su madre.

\- No, es que tengo frío y el pijama está helado… además estoy muy cómoda así. ¿Por favor puedo quedarme así?

\- Esta bien tesoro, pero no te acostumbres – Accedió dejando un beso sobre su cabello – Querido, creo que ya es tiempo de temperar la habitación de las niñas – Dijo a su esposo.

\- Lo haremos – Consintió – Anna, el pijama.

\- ¡No, yo quiero quedarme vestida igual que Elsa! – Replicó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ay, por Dios hija!. Está bien, pero sólo porque no puedo consentir a una y a la otra no.

Luego de acurrucar a sus hijas y besarlas, ambos gobernantes se intercambiaron de camas y les desearon buenas noches. Después de algunos minutos eternos para Jack, ambos se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación apagando las luces.

\- ¿Están dormidas? – Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamó ansiosa la pequeña princesa.

\- Habla más bajo, Anna o volverán – Alegó Elsa incorporándose – Tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

\- ¡Claro que no!, soy invisible y mi capa también lo es… lo único que deben hacer es meterse debajo y caminaremos los tres tranquilamente hasta el salón.

\- ¡Jack eres más increíble de lo que Elsa me dijo!

El muchacho dejó su cayado sobre la cama de Elsa y se quitó la capa e invitó a las niñas a ocultarse bajo ella y salieron al pasillo, luego de algunos pasadizos y sustos lograron llegar sin ser vistos. Una vez dentro no perdieron el tiempo, Anna aguardó a un costado de la puerta mientras veía el mejor espectáculo de todos.

Jack y Elsa comenzaron a hacer magia de nieve y hielo, construyeron grandes montes de nieve, unos más empinados que otros… la pequeña princesa notó una diferencia entre ambas magias, cuando Elsa hacía nieve de sus manos se desprendían pequeños destellos azules brillantes, como la escarcha; en cambio cuando Jack hacía magia tanto de sus manos como de su cayado emergían complejas y hermosas líneas blancas que se torcían y enredaban en las superficies que alcanzaban.

Cuando al fin acabaron, el muchacho creó un gran trineo de hielo donde cupían bien sentados los tres, jugaron y rieron por casi dos horas hasta que Anna cayó exhausta, Jack la acunó en su capa y con cuidado la llevó hasta el costado de la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya, esto ha sido genial! – Exclamó Elsa – Ahora hay que limpiar todo.

\- Yo me encargo, ayer lo hice, ¿Recuerdas? – Sonrió.

\- Es verdad, ¿Pero cómo?.

\- Observa.

Y al igual que la noche anterior, Jack tomó su cayado y lo extendió hacia el cielo, justo donde se curvaba la vara comenzó a brillar y de inmediato toda la nieve se desintegró en fina escarcha que viajó hasta esa punta, en menos de diez segundos todo estaba impecable una vez más. El joven tomó a Anna en los brazos y se elevó con ella hasta el techo, le dijo a Elsa que se cubriera con la capa y regresaron a su habitación. Una vez en ella acostó a la pequeña y la arropó, luego fue hasta donde Elsa se mantenía de pie frente a su velador.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí, es sólo que quisiera poder llevar puesta la estrella que me diste, pero no puedo hacerlo sin que mis padres se den cuenta de que es hielo… me regañarían.

\- No importa princesa, puedes dormir con ella todos los días.

\- ¿Vendrás todos los días? – Preguntó ansiosa.

\- Ojalá pudiera, pero en ocasiones algunas de mis labores toman algo de tiempo… por lo general todo anda bien pero a veces tengo que ir yo mismo a llevar el invierno.

El rostro de Elsa se apagó.

\- Pero no te preocupes, cada vez que pueda estaré aquí… aún si no es para jugar…

\- Jack, ¿Puedo darte algo yo también?.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó asombrado, eso era algo inesperado.

\- Ven – Pidió la princesa, Jack se inclinó hasta ella.

Elsa juntó las manos tras la nuca de Jack y de inmediato una fina cadena de hielo se extendió hasta unirse en su pecho para sostener una medalla en forma de un cristal de hielo, el muchacho estaba asombrado y emocionado… nuevamente lo invadieron una serie de sentimientos encontrados, nunca nadie le había regalado algo pero al mismo tiempo, en el fondo de su corazón algo se estremeció, como si eso no fuera del todo cierto, como si en verdad hubiera recibido obsequios tan preciados como aquel en algún momento, y entonces la tristeza le nubló la vista… pero, ¿Porqué?.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la princesa alarmada – No tienes que usarlo si no quieres…

\- Por supuesto que si, ¡Me encanta! – Afirmó mientras intentaba alejar esa mescolanza de sentimientos extraños de su corazón – Ahora yo también podré recordarme que esto no es un sueño.

Elsa sonrió.

\- Princesa… ¿Estás cansada? – Preguntó dubitativo.

\- No del todo, ¿Porqué?

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? – Su corazón se paralizó.

\- Nos podrían ver…

\- No será así, dime, ¿Te gustaría volar?.

\- Jajaja, hablas como si fueras un hada.

\- Jajaja, no es gracioso que me compares con algo tan… femenino – Rió de buena gana - Ven princesa, ven conmigo hasta las estrellas… - Invitó extendiendo una mano hasta ella - No temas, nada malo pasará sólo… ven conmigo, regresaremos pronto…

La princesa observó la mano de Jack y dudó un segundo, todo lo que tenía que ver con ese muchacho de cabello blanco alborotado y ojos inquietos era alucinante, aún habían sorpresas para ella… pero sin duda, lo que más disfrutaba era ser ella misma, poder hacer su magia, poder tocarlo sin miedo a ser descubierta. Sabía que si tomaba su mano nada malo ocurriría porque confiaba en él y él se estaba transformando el alguien preciado para ella… la sonrisa torcida de Jack Frost era tan sincera, pero aún así no estaba segura, ya había pasado un límite al contarle a Jack sobre sus poderes, desaparecer con él unos minutos… sólo unos minutos…

El muchacho vio como la Elsa se debatía entre ir con él o quedarse, creyó que era injusto presionarla así, estaba tan entusiasmado con ella, con su compañía que no estaba midiéndose, lentamente fue retirando su mano hasta que Elsa la tomó.

\- Iré… te acompañaré… - Dijo al fin. El rostro de Jack se iluminó.

Ambos se vieron en silencio, ambos sonrieron, ambos sentían lo mismo... ninguno quería separarse del otro, ambos querían detener el tiempo para siempre y quedarse en ese espacio donde podían hacer su propio mundo y ser ellos mismos sin miedo. Ella era sólo una niña de diez años y él un espíritu de doscientos y poco, pero ambos sentían con intensidad… caminaron juntos y tomados de las manos hasta el ventanal, ella estaba nerviosa, no más que él.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Su voz era menos que un susurro.

\- Sí – Respondió ella, sólo una vez.

...

Y ya está al fin!.

No me cansaré de dar las gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia y a sus bellos comentarios, cada uno de ustedes es una inyección de energía y motivación para seguir adelante en medio del trabajo y un sin fin de cosas.

Espero poco a poco ir aclarando las dudas que surgen y que otras cosas los sorprendan...

Meneloth


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Intenciones sombrías**

La noche estaba fría, mucho más que cuando la nieve se congelaba y asentaba, las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que cruzaban aquel claro parecían hacer estremecer a la poca vegetación que se aventuraba a crecer sobre esa tierra que a simple vista parecía estéril. No había luna en lo alto en ese momento, pero aún cuando se hacía presente su luz nunca podía atravesar las densas copas de los árboles enmarañadas en lo alto, mucho menos las estrellas. El silencio era implacable, absoluto, como si en ese lugar no hubiese vida, ni nada...

Desde los alrededores nadie podría adentrarse tanto en ese bosque que parecía encantado, con tantos árboles que daba la sensación de que al adentrarse tan sólo un poco, perderían el rumbo y se condenarían a vagan entre la vegetación para siempre, añorando una salida, soñando con volver a ver un trozo de cielo. Justo en medio de tanta hectárea se abría un lugar vacío desde donde se elevaban unas cuantas ramas perdidas y rebeldes, torcidas y tétricas que simulaban algo parecido a un cajón. En ese lugar frío y carente de vida estaba enterrada la prisión de Pitch, escondida a cientos de metros bajo tierra.

Pese a haber sido confinado en aquel lugar, él se sentía muy a gusto en la oscuridad, lo único que guardaban los márgenes de ese gran agujero era un sofá alto y cómodo donde el Señor de las Pesadillas pasaba largas edades tan inmóvil como una estatua de piedra, dentro de su cabeza ideaba planes para cuando volviera a estar en libertad, y eso ocurriría pronto, contaba con que su viejo amigo lo intuyera porque Zar - Luna era la única persona que sabía todo acerca de él, levantar sospechas era parte del plan.

Sus pesadillas daban vueltas a su alrededor como sombras, le hacían compañía desde que habitaba en ese lugar, pero también habían otras que quedaron dando vueltas en el mundo, veloces, astutas y escurridizas para los Guardianes. Sandman les daba caza cada noche mientras repartía sueños, a veces lo conseguía, otras no, sin embargo las que deambulaban aún le transmitían escasas pero intensas emociones de angustia y tristeza que para él se traducían como genuina felicidad. A través de ellas podía observar el mundo y a los nuevos escogidos por el Hombre de la Luna, conocía a Jack Frost porque recordaba como su hermana Emma había tenido constantes pesadillas con él, con su sacrificio por ella, con su muerte y ahora, doscientos cincuenta años después, él no la recordaba y ella ya no existía por lo que no había nada interesante en Jack más allá de ese temor sutil de nunca ser visto, el mismo que la princesa Elsa de Arendelle había disipado días atrás.

Pronto el eclipse provocaría oscuridad absoluta a pleno día en algún lugar del mundo, sus pesadillas estaban listas y él estaba preparado, sólo restaba esperar un poco, sólo un poco... y su condena había cultivado en él una inagotable paciencia a través de los años.

En las afueras del palacio de Arendelle, el Viento aguardaba espectante, sabía que Jack saldría en cualquier momento y como siempre tenia ganas de saber cómo habían estado los juegos esa tarde. Desde que Elsa estaba en la vida de Jack, él se veía más tranquilo, sin esas expresiones de melancolía tras su mirada inocente y tampoco fruncía el ceño cuando observaba el cielo... las preocupaciones que sentía respecto a la adultez de la princesa de Arendelle seguían intactas, sin embargo intentaba no pensar en ellas porque habría tiempo para eso en el futuro, por ahora sólo le bastaba la felicidad de Jack.

Dentro del palacio, la mano de Elsa se deslizaba tímida en la del muchacho, el cosquilleo de su roce hizo que él suspirara profundamente y respondiera al gesto sujetándola con firmeza, permanecieron así un momento, ambos se sentían cómodos en medio de la soledad y el silencio. El palpitar del corazón de Jack era firme e insistente, como si intentara aferrarse a algo con desesperación, como si hubiera estado detenido por años y de pronto quisiera comenzar a latir otra vez. Por su parte, Elsa sentía que una gran ola de tibieza se dejaba caer sobre ella, envolviéndola, conteniéndola, abrazándola, acariciándola.

La princesa observó el cielo a través de la ventana, las luces aparecieron sobre el firmamento alto tan brillantes y hermosas como siempre, Jack volteó hacia la princesa, sus ojos estaban grandes y rebosantes de emoción.

\- ¿Estás lista? - Susurró.

\- Si.

\- La ventana sobre el ventanal que uso para salir y entrar no es muy grande, tendrás que apegarte a mi para que podamos salir juntos y al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No derramarás sobre mi algo así como polvo mágico? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

\- ¿Polvo de hadas? - Preguntó turbado - Jajaja, ¿Porqué siempre acabas pensando en mi con cosas tan femeninas?.

\- Sólo estaba asegurándome - Explicó guiñando un ojo.

Jack se inclinó hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura.

\- ¡Espera! - Exclamó como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante.

La princesa se quitó los zapatos para no despertar a Anna y corrió de prisa hasta su velador, abrió el cajón, tomó la estrella y corrió de vuelta hasta Jack. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se la enseñó.

\- No quiero perder la oportunidad de llevarla conmigo. ¿Dónde crees que podría ponerla?.

Jack quedó boquiabierto, ella era... era maravillosa, no sabía como pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo... no sólo lo había visto, ella podía hacer magia de hielo y nieve, podía tocarlo, verlo a los ojos, podía sostener en sus pequeñas manos ese fragmento de hielo estrellado que él le había regalado y al mismo tiempo admirarlo como si fuera un tesoro. No pudo contener sus impulsos, simplemente la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho sin pensar en nada, de inmediato un calor abrasador llenó su corazón, como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a quemarse por dentro; era algo que no podía describir porque no existían palabras en ningún idioma que él conociera que pudieran explicar lo que sentía por ella, Elsa respondió a ese abrazo enterrando el rostro en la capa de piel que caía sobre el muchacho, no se lo diría pero se estaba acostumbrando al aroma ese aroma tan fresco y agradable que emanaba de él, un aroma que incluso la acompañaba en sus sueños.

\- Elsa... - Susurró - Ya sé dónde puedes llevar esa estrella.

Se apartó de ella para verla a los ojos, la intensidad de la luz en su mirada le robó una sonrisa desde el alma, entonces se aproximó otra vez y besó su frente, fue ella quién se estremeció esta vez.

\- Dónde... - Articuló con dificultad.

\- Tendrías que dejarme soltar tu cabello, ¿Elsa, me dejas cepillarte el cabello?

La princesa no pudo decir nada, sólo asintió. Jack soltó los listones que le sujetaban el peinado y con mucho cuidado fue volviendo atrás hasta que el cabello de Elsa cayó por su espalda. Una corriente violenta de adrenalina golpeó dentro del muchacho, el intenso aroma de su rubia cabellera le dio en el rostro como si se hubiera estrellado contra una muralla, y antes de que ya no pudiera pensar con claridad creó un cepillo de hielo, de cerdas tan finas como agujas y pulidas como la seda. Comenzó a cepillar con delicadeza siempre viéndola de frente, su cabello era tan sedoso... no recordaba haber tocado algo así antes.

De pronto una imagen cruzó por su mente como un relámpago, veloz, difusa, extraña... lo único que pudo retener de ella fue una cabellera castaña, larga y su nombre insistente en la voz de una niña pequeña.

Elsa notó que Jack se había quedado absorto en algún pensamiento y que su rostro había palidecido aún más de lo que era. El peine resbaló de las manos del muchacho, al estrellarse contra el suelo se hizo mil pedazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación mientras acariciaba su mejilla, él cerró los ojos por instinto.

\- Si... lo siento... es que...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No lo sé... yo...

Desde que él y Elsa se habían encontrado, estaban abordándolo visiones extrañas que no sabía de dónde provenían, no podía familiarizarse con nada de lo que veía en ellas, pero al mismo tiempo las sentía cercanas y amenas, deseaba que no desaparecieran porque mientras las veía se sentía en profunda calma, y cada vez que desaparecían una angustia extraña le calaba en los huesos.

\- No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de ello está bien – Dijo Elsa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Jack respondió con una sonrisa, le hizo una trenza y dejó la estrella en la punta, el rostro de la princesa se llenó de felicidad cuando la vio suspendida y brillante en su cabello.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó emocionada.

En silencio el muchacho la rodeó por la cintura y la aferró contra su pecho, ella respondió cruzando las manos tras su cuello. Elsa podía percibir el palpitar desbocado del corazón del muchacho, no sabía si eso era porque él estaba nervioso, pero al menos ella si lo estaba, nunca antes había volado con alguien invisible. Jack intentaba respirar con normalidad para calmar sus ansias y no dejarse envolver por el calor quemante que se esparcía sobre su piel ante el contacto de Elsa, la primera vez que ocurrió creyó que podría acostumbrarse, que luego de un tiempo eso ya no ocurriría, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, cada vez que la tocaba esa sensación se intensificaba – Acabaré por completo carbonizado - Pensó para si.

Se puso en pie con ella en brazos, tomó su cayado y se elevó poco a poco para no asustarla.

\- ¡Oh!, nos elevamos Jack... - Elsa contuvo un grito de adrenalina.

\- Sujétate princesa, de aquí a las estrellas... - Susurró.

Elsa cerró los ojos y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintió las variaciones de la gravedad y la posición que tomó Jack para salir por la abertura superior del ventanal, ella estaba "recostada" sobre él. El cambio de temperatura la hizo estremecer, cuando ya se encontraban fuera de inmediato el muchacho la cubrió con su capa.

\- Jack Frost has perdido la cabeza - Susurró el Viento preocupado - ¡No puedes secuestrar a la princesa de Arendelle!.

\- Qué más quisiera yo... – Le respondió.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó la muchacha.

\- Discúlpame, es que mi amigo Viento cree que te secuestré. ¿Aún tienes frío?.

\- No, gracias por la capa… espera, ¿¡Puedes hablar con el viento también!?.

\- ¡Te estás volviendo loco!, después de doscientos cincuenta años te estás transformando psicópata secuestrador de niños, esa era la razón de porqué no debías ser visto por nadie – Bromeó.

\- Jajaja, basta no me hagas reír ahora.

\- ¿Qué está diciéndote? – Inquirió Elsa.

Jack se ruborizó.

\- Hablando en serio, ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?.

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- No hablen entre ustedes si no puedo entender lo que él te dice – Replicó la princesa.

\- Vamos díselo, Jack Frost – Desafió el Viento.

\- ¿Quiere saber si estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo contigo ahora...

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

\- No...

\- Me alegra mucho estar aquí contigo.

\- Por dios, está tan loca como tú – Su voz sonó a resignación.

\- ¿Viento, quieres acompañarnos?.

\- Como si tuviera opción, si no lo hago quién crees que evitará que te metas en problemas, hijo.

\- ¿Crees que si presto atención podría llegar a escucharlo?

\- Tal vez. Lograste verme, estoy seguro que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Qué linda es Jack, ahora sé porqué no puedes apartarte de ella... los acompañaré.

\- El Viento dice que vendrá con nosotros, ¿Dónde quieres ir princesa?.

\- Dijiste que a las estrellas – Respondió con seguridad.

\- Conozco un lugar donde se ven muy claras y hoy la luna no asoma en ese cielo, si te decides debe ser pronto, es un poco lejos – El Viento se había entusiasmado

\- Vamos por las estrellas, entonces. Pero no te asustes, mi amigo nos llevará rápido... y yo no te dejaré caer.

\- Confío en ti – Y sin más preámbulos el Viento los arrebató.

Elsa sintió la brisa desordenando su cabello cada vez más, se aferró a Jack mucho más que antes y aunque creyó que en un momento podría lastimarlo tenía la absoluta convicción de que él sonreía, su pequeño corazón latía con rapidez y entusiasmo, se sentía más viva que nunca y por primera vez deseo no volver a su reino. El muchacho tomó sus manos pequeñas y las aferró entre las suyas con fuerza, las apartó de su nuca mientras la observaba con devoción, ella se dejó llevar y se entregó a la voluntad de lo que él quisiera hacer, entonces cuando él notó que ella se había relajado la apartó de su pecho y la sostuvo de una sola mano, haciéndola volar junto a él, ella reía nerviosa, jubilosa, y allí nuevamente la aproximó y luego la dejó caer al abismo del vacío que tenían bajo ellos. Elsa no se aterró, sabía que él la alcanzaría y cuando lo hizo, la sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos por la espalda, ella extendió los brazos como si fuera un pájaro para sentir el aire pasar a su alrededor.

\- Ella está haciendo lo mismo que hiciste tú la primera vez que volamos juntos – Acotó el Viento.

Jack no respondió porque lo sabía y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de esa alegría en ella. Cuando al fin estaban por llegar la abrazó, pegó su rostro al de ella y de dejó envolver por su calor, ese calor que se estaba volviendo una necesidad en él, como el aire.

\- Te quiero… - Susurró la princesa, el corazón del muchacho se paralizó.

\- No más que yo, Elsa…

Jack estaba disfrutando tanto el paseo con Elsa que no se había percatado de dónde estaban, cuando lo notó su corazón dio un salto, ese lugar era importante para él… el lago del cuál había despertado se abría delante de si, inmortal como siempre, tal como lo recordaba pese a los dos siglos que habían transcurrido desde entonces. La aldea se había expandido sin embargo aún no alcanzaba a las, mas menos, veinte casas que estaban internadas en el bosque.

En ese lugar el invierno aún no llegaba, no lo haría hasta dentro de algunos meses, pero ese no era un problema para ellos.

\- ¡Qué bello! – Exclamó Elsa.

\- Espera a que vea el cielo desde abajo – Susurró el Viento.

\- Este es un lugar especial para mi, aquí fue donde desperté.

\- ¿Despertaste? – Preguntó la princesa.

\- Así es – Afirmó volteándola para quedar de frente a ella - Es algo largo de contar pero, digamos que mi existencia comenzó en este lugar, yo emergí de este lago.

\- Jack, es increíble. Entonces eres como una ninfa – Agregó con seguridad.

\- ¿Otra vez con comparaciones femeninas? – Sonrió – Nunca he pensado en ello, esa noche creí que estaba vivo o que al menos era alguien como tú, descubrí que el Viento hablaba conmigo, La Luna dijo que mi nombre era Jack Frost y entonces fui a la aldea que pasamos hace unos minutos e intenté hablar con un niño que hacía un muñeco de nieve, pero luego su madre me atravesó cuando fue por él y entonces supe que era un espíritu, que tal vez estaba muerto…

\- ¿No recuerdas tu vida antes de despertar?

\- No – La mirada de Jack se llenó de melancolía, ya casi no recordaba esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban cuando se sentía solo.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamó el viento con entusiasmo - ¿No estás pensado en asesinarla, verdad? – Jack respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Te ves un poco triste Jack – Acotó Elsa.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, princesa? – Preguntó evadiendo ese comentario.

El muchacho comenzó a descender en medio del lago, cuando las puntas de sus pies tocaron el agua de inmediato un sinfín de líneas de escarcha y hielo se dibujaron, enmarañaron y extendieron sobre el lago, congelándolo. Jack era mucho más alto que Elsa, aún así soltó su cayado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para mantenerla a su altura, y con una mano sostuvo la suya, ambos giraban sobre la capa de hielo en libertad deseando que la noche no acabara nunca. El Viento comenzó a soplar agitado, soltando algunas hojas de los árboles altos para hacerlas danzar alrededor de ellos una y otra vez. Después de largos y amenos minutos dejaron de bailar, Jack le quitó la capa de piel a Elsa y la extendió sobre el hielo para que ambos se recostaran allí.

Juntos observaron el firmamento alto, oscuro y misterioso, el silencio entre ambos era grato, sentían que a pesar de no decir nada continuaban comunicándose, más que antes… mucho más…

\- Yo no creo que estés muerto – Susurró Elsa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Las palabras de la princesa lo tomaron desprevenido – Jajaja, claro que no, sólo soy invisible.

Elsa arrastró su mano por el costado hasta tocarlo, él se estremeció.

\- Los muertos son muy fríos – Aseguró sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

\- Lo soy, pero como tú puedes hacer magia de hielo no me percibes como tal… está bien, Elsa si estoy muerto y soy un espíritu, o si nunca estuve vivo, créeme no es algo que me lastime. Lo único que deseaba era ser visto por alguien, estaba cansado y entonces legaste tú.

\- Tú corazón late, Jack. Eso quiere decir que estas vivo.

El muchacho volteó a ella sorprendido.

\- Yo lo escucho, lo siento cada vez que me abrazas – Ella también volteó hacia él – Los espíritus no tienen un corazón que palpite.

\- Jack, estas en serios problemas entonces, eres un espíritu extraño – Murmuró el Viento.

\- Elsa, no tienes idea de… - El muchacho se retractó de lo que iba a decir - Discúlpame creo que estoy divagando, te llevaré de vuelta a casa, ya es muy tarde.

\- Está bien, de cualquier modo ya encontré mis estrellas favoritas.

\- ¿Sí?, muéstramelas – Pidió con animosidad, listo para buscarlas en el cielo.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Es un secreto? – Bromeó.

\- No, son tus ojos Jack…

No hubieron más palabras después de eso, todo el nerviosismo, la ansiedad, las preguntas, su corazón, sus pensamientos… todo quedó en blanco y calma, lo único que sentía era el roce de Elsa, ese calor que llenaba todo su ser… la quería, la necesitaba, la ansiaba, la añoraba, lo que sentía por ella debía ser algo muy parecido al amor, él nunca lo sabría, en su mundo los otros seres como él decían amar lo que protegían, pero hasta ahora nunca había oído una descripción de ese sentimiento con la que pudiera identificarse. Jack volvió a observar el cielo, a la profundidad del firmamento, se deslumbró pensado que para Elsa todas las estrellas eran sólo eso, estrellas, todas iguales entre sí y que cuando quisiera perderse en ellas, en vez de mirar hacia lo alto lo buscaría a él y esa emoción fue tan grande que por primera vez estaba absolutamente agradecido de todo, incluso del silencio del Hombre de la Luna, porque si él le hubiera dado pistas, nunca habría llegado hasta ese lugar donde ella lo había visto y Elsa lo valía todo, había hecho que todo valiera la pena.

Una de las pesadillas que vigilaban el mundo para Pitch estaba escondida entre la vegetación que cercaba el lago, observó con atención lo que ocurría, intuyó que Jack estaba evitando al Hombre de la Luna y fue sensible a la fragancia de un miedo incipiente en el corazón del muchacho, tuvo la certeza de cuán valiosa era esa niña para él y aunque él no recordara a su hermana, sabía que estaría dispuesto a morir entre los suyos para salvar a la princesa de Arendelle si ella corriera peligro, tal como había hecho con Emma. Envió una señal a su amo quién al fin tenía una poderosa razón para levantarse de su cómodo asiento, con una calma parsimoniosa y elegante tomó una oscura y húmeda sombra, la extendió sobre uno de los muros de su prisión, a través de ella pudo ver algo que captó toda su atención, había un gran potencial allí de ganar un aliado, de alimentarse con miedo y sufrimiento, Jack era poderoso sin embargo su poder tenía límites, el poder de ella en cambio, aumentaría con el tiempo cada vez más… los ojos plateados del Señor de las Pesadillas brillaron de avaricia, su plan podría tener un refuerzo inesperado, cada vez estaba más convencido de su victoria, era posible que quizás él también contara con un Guardián propio para hacerle frente a los otros cuatro de su viejo amigo, o incluso dos…

De inmediato Zar – Luna tuvo un mal presentimiento, observó hacia la prisión de Pitch y supo que él atacaría porque las sombras que rodeaban ese lugar se agitaban altivas y feroces, no podía perder más tiempo, era imperioso llamar a sus Guardianes y alertarles sobre el peligro latente que se avecinaba. De pronto su corazón fue sacudido por una ola de temor, tuvo la certeza de que intentaría corromper a Jack, y por primera vez se lamentó de guardar silencio tanto tiempo, ahora podía ver que Pitch tenía mucha ventaja, ¡Y él no lo había notado!, las mismas razones por las que había decidido guardar silencio, su viejo amigo las usaría para intentar quebrantar su corazón. Sin perder más tiempo dio la señal de alerta, Norte como siempre estaba atento y frente a ese gran globo terráqueo lleno de luces observó a la Luna en silencio mientras oía todo lo que Manny compartía con él.

La mirada de Norte se llenó de tristeza, más que temor, él sentía profundamente lo que ocurriría porque como Guardian tenían muy clara su función y sentía un gran orgullo por ella, sin embargo en las guerras siempre habían víctimas inocentes y en este caso serían las más inocentes de todas, los niños… muchos siglos atrás, cuando ellos aún eran jóvenes en su investidura, la guerra entre ellos y Pitch fue muy cruda para los pequeños, el Señor de las Pesadillas los usaba para desquitarse e infundirse nuevas fuerzas a costa de dolor, sufrimiento y miedo; sabía que en esta ocasión no sería distinto y que si no lograban prepararse bien o cometían un pequeño error él lo aprovecharía, de seguro tantas edades de encierro habían acentuado su temple sádico. Norte creía que la prisión de Pitch era inviolable, sin embargo ya estaba claro que había encontrado la forma de salir y si aún no lo había hecho era porque no era el momento según lo que había planeado.

\- ¿Hay algo más que desees, Manny? – Preguntó antes de llamar a sus compañeros.

\- Sí, busquen a Jack Frost – La voz del Hombre de la Luna se tornó grave.

\- ¿Jack Frost? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Tengo le intuición de que Pitch centró su atención en él, debes traerlo antes que Pitch lo atraiga a sí.

\- Enviaré a Conejo lo más pronto que pueda.

Norte volvió sobre sus pasos, se inclinó frente al globo terráqueo y desde el suelo jaló una palanca dorada con símbolos extraños tallados en ella, de inmediato el cielo se llenó de colores una vez más. Ellos vendrían pronto, era tiempo de planear y organizar, era tiempo de buscar a Jack Frost.

Ya de vuelta en el palacio, Jack y Elsa se despidieron con pesar en el corazón, cada vez estaban más unidos en el cariño que se tenían.

\- Temo que estarás un poco somnolienta durante el día – Le advirtió el muchacho – En verdad lo siento.

\- Descuida, me encantó el paseo, y el baile, y las estrellas – Sonrió.

\- Intentaré verte mañana en la noche.

-¿Intentarás? – Su rostro expresó preocupación.

\- Sí, es que el corazón me está llamando hacia un lugar donde el invierno no quiere dar paso a la primavera, no tardaré, pero si lo hago no dudes que volveré… siempre volveré por ti Elsa.

\- Y yo siempre te esperaré, cuida a mis estrellas favoritas… no olvides traérmelas otra vez – Un tenue rubor adornó sus mejillas.

El muchacho sonrió, se aproximó a ella y haciendo una reverencia le besó la mano.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos haremos un muñeco de nieve, Anna siempre pide que hagamos uno para ella.

La princesa asintió y se encaminó a la cama, Jack la abrigó y sin palabras ni miradas caminó hacia el ventanal y se marchó. El corazón de Elsa palpitaba debocado, se quitó la estrella de hielo del cabello y la apegó a su corazón con una mano, tendría mucho que contarle a Anna en la mañana y armarse de paciencia hasta que volviera la noche.

Jack le pidió al Viento que lo llevara lejos, a ese lugar donde lo estaba enviando su corazón, volaron en silencio, él estaba feliz y radiante, disfrutando del aroma de Elsa impregnado en su capa. Cuando llegó s destino se dispuso a trabajar de inmediato, el invierno se había quedado dormido en ese lugar, idílico porque era una de aquellas tierras libre de seres humanos, donde la naturaleza podía expresarse como quisiera y en esa comodidad el invierno se había retrasado. Jack comenzó a despertarlo poco a poco con ayuda de su cayado haciendo que el hielo y la nieve se fragmentara y elevara lentamente hacia el cielo, algunas se transformaron en nubes y otras en gotas de agua que cantaban al caer y al acariciar a vegetación que despertaba en armonía.

Ya le quedaba poco trabajo cuando sintió que no estaba sólo, el Viento se había marchado hacía un par de horas y volvería en otras más a buscarlo, no tuvo miedo pero si se sintió extraño al ser observado. Volteó con rapidez.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Me habían dicho que eras alguien divertido, nunca imaginé que tu actitud fuera tan prudente, Jack Frost.

\- ¿Conejo de Pascua? – Preguntó extrañado – ¡Wow!, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, eres mucho mas grande de lo que imaginé – Respondió entusiasmado.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, aunque sé que intentaste entrar en mi madriguera. Causaste algunos problemas y desastres entre mis asistentes – Agregó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Jajaja, es verdad pero tu madriguera es una gran fortaleza… no tanto como la de Norte pero no te quedas atrás.

\- Lo que dije no es gracioso, Jack Frost – Aclaró el Conejo.

\- ¿Quieres una disculpa? – Bromeó.

\- No estaría de más.

\- ¿Viniste hasta aquí para que me disculpe contigo por algo que ocurrió hace más menos ochenta años?. Vaya si que eres rencoroso.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?.

\- ¡Pero que mal genio!, es una suerte que nosotros no enfermemos o ya estarías con serios problemas de estrés.

\- ¡Eres un niño engreído!.

\- Jajaja, ¿Yo soy engreído?. Es obvio que en tu madriguera no hay espejos ¿Verdad?.

El Conejo de Pascua sintió una ola de calor abalanzarse sobre él.

\- Escucha, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, a diferencia de ti tengo muchos asuntos importantes de qué ocuparme.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces? – Preguntó el muchacho apoyándose en su cayado de forma despreocupada.

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo, ahora.

\- No gracias, sé que no lo parece pero estoy trabajando en este momento y necesito terminar lo que estoy haciendo, los deshielos de primavera ya están retrasados.

\- ¿Podrías darte prisa? – Insistió.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿Acaso tú puedes pintar tus huevos con rapidez?.

\- No compares mis huevos con magia de hielo.

\- Y tú no le quites importancia a mi oficio – Replicó orgulloso – Yo podría tomar un pincel y pintar lo que se me ocurra en cambio tú no podrías hacer nada para levantar el invierno de aquí.

\- ¡Insolente, ya te dije que debes venir conmigo en este momento! – Espetó.

\- Y yo que estoy trabajando, en unas horas podré acompañarte pero ahora no.

\- No me dejas otra alternativa…

\- ¿De qué hablas…?.

El Conejo de Pascua hizo chistar los dedos y de inmediato dos Yetis aparecieron tras él y se aproximaron a Jack, el muchacho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de un segundo estaba dentro de un saco con todo y cayado. El Conejo tomó la esfera mágica con la que Norte se transportaba y la sacudió.

\- Llévanos a la mansión de Papá Noel – Susurró cerca de ella y la arrojó delante de si.

De inmediato un portal luminoso se abrió, parecía como un remolino en cuyos bordes, el plano en el que estaban se distorsionaba, y más en lo profundo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el globo terráqueo. Las quejas de Jack se estaban haciendo notar, entonces uno de los Yetis saltó al interior del portal junto con el saco y el otro invitó al Conejo, quién sacudió la cabeza a modo reprobatorio sin embargo el Yeti que le hacía compañía puso los ojos en blanco y sin rodeos lo tomó por la cintura y saltó al portal arrastrándolo al igual que su compañero.

El viaje a través del portal de Norte era rápido y absoluto, a través de él se podía ir a todos lados incluso a la morada del Hombre de la Luna pero nadie a demás de Norte lo sabía, sin embargo no era cómodo, dentro de él se sentía como viajar a miles de kilómetros por hora y girando constantemente, a Jack se le apretó el estómago y creyó que vomitaría cuando el viaje se detuvo de forma abrupta, sintió que se estrellaba con algo duro. Cuando al fin pudo hablar su voz sonó molesta y replicona.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí Conejo!.

El mismo Yeti que llevaba el saco desató el nudo y lo abrió para que el muchacho saliera. Jack salió dando un brinco manteniéndose en el aire y con el cayado listo para mandarle un golpe a Conejo o a cualquiera que intentara volver a meterlo allí.

\- Calma muchacho, nadie en este lugar te hará daño – Dijo Norte intentando calmarlo.

Jack estaba agitado y nervioso, observó a su alrededor y se halló en el salón donde nadie que no fuera autorizado podía entrar, observó el gran globo terráqueo y su corazón se llenó de entusiasmo, era increíble estar frente a esa gran esfera cuyas luces representaban el corazón de los niños… era sobrecogedor, como si todas las estrellas del cielo se hubieran mudado allí, cuando Viento se enterara de que había visto con sus propios ojos lo que otros seres como él especulaban cada cierto tiempo, no le creería. Aún estaba absorto cuando sintió el batir de unas alas tras él, volteó por instinto y se encontró casi rozando su nariz con la de una bella chica cuyos ojos color violeta parecían llenos de sorpresa, ella estaba cubierta de plumas que de cerca parecían verde azuladas pero estaba seguro que al sol se verían tornasoles.

\- ¡Pero si eres Jack Frost! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa – ¡Por mis molares eres mucho más guapo de lo que oí!.

\- ¿Disculpa?.

\- Ah si, que descortés, soy el Hada de los Dientes y ahora que nos presentamos ¿Me dejas ver tus dientes? – Y sin esperar una respuesta rodeó al muchacho por la cintura con sus piernas para atraerlo aún más a ella y le metió los dedos a la boca – Esto chicas, es lo que llamo una dentadura perfecta: dientes blancos, parejos, con un filo bien conservado y sin manchas interdentales – Instruyó a sus pequeñas hadas de compañía.

\- ¡Déjalo ya, Hada! – Espetó Norte.

\- Ups, que vergüenza, discúlpame – Dijo el Hada liberando a Jack Frost y volviendo junto a sus compañeros Guardianes.

\- Escucha, Jack… - Comenzó a hablar Norte.

\- ¡No!, ¡Es por completo inaceptable que envíen a ese roedor sobrealimentado interrumpir mi trabajo, meterme en un saco y traerme hasta aquí por un agujero.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso? – Preguntó el Conejo ofendido.

\- ¡Roedor sobrealimentado! – Exclamó pronunciando muy bien cada palabra.

\- Ya verás – El Conejo tomó uno de sus boomerangs de batalla.

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó Norte levantando ambas manos – Jack, me disculpo por Conejo, sólo le pedimos que te trajera aquí, jamás imaginé que te meterían en un saco – Agregó mientras daba una mirada reprobatoria a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué?, fue divertido… - Sé justificó.

\- Nosotros somos…

\- Ahórratelo Norte, ya lo sé.

\- Jack, no te enfades, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte…

\- ¿Porqué hay que darle explicaciones a este mocoso mal criado? – Preguntó Conejo frunciendo el ceño – Para ser alguien divertido tiene un genio bastante corto.

El muchacho apuntó su cayado hacia el Conejo de Pascua y lanzó un rayo de hielo que hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro de su objetivo si Conejo no lo hubiera desviado con su boomerang, de inmediato le arrojó el otro en contra ataque y éste le arrebató el cayado de las manos a Jack, una risa triunfal en la voz del Conejo fue interrumpida cuando el muchacho le congeló una pata.

\- Mi cayado no es la fuente de mi magia, idiota – Dijo con una mano extendida hacia él.

\- ¡DIJE QUE BASTA!, ¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO NIÑOS! – El rostro de Norte se tornó rojo, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la normalidad – Estamos aquí porque algo muy grave está por ocurrir y no tenemos tiempo que perder y eso va para todos – Agregó dando una mirada severa a sus compañeros.

Sandman que hasta el momento había permanecido quieto, sentado en una silla y comiendo pastelillos le devolvió la mirada con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

\- Menos tú, Meme – Aclaró. – Jack, el Hombre de la Luna me pidió que te trajera aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – Su expresión fue de verdadero espanto - ¿Porqué? – Sus pensamientos de inmediato fueron con Elsa.

\- Hijo, dentro de unos meses habrá un eclipse solar y el Hombre de la Luna cree que Pitch nos atacará.

\- Eso que tiene que ver conmigo…

\- Por alguna razón Pitch puso sus ojos en ti.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- ¿Imposible?, ¿No has notado a las sombras que te siguen? – Inquirió el Conejo.

\- Hablaré yo, Conejo – Interrumpió Norte – Creo que es conveniente que por un tiempo te quedes aquí.

\- ¿Es una broma?, no me quedaré encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes esperando que ustedes sean héroes.

\- ¿Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?, ¿A alguien que visitar por ejemplo?.

\- Pues si, Conejo… ya no soy invisible.

\- ¡Jajaja, que buena broma!

\- ¿Qué dices, Jack? – Preguntó el Hada.

\- Hace un par de días, una niña me vio y ahora también lo hace su hermana, jugamos todas la noches, nos divertimos.

\- Vaya, así que has vencido tu karma…

\- Basta Conejo – Interrumpió el Hada – Has sido bastante duro con él y tampoco le hemos dado la mejor de las bienvenidas, sin embargo, esto es importante Jack, el Hombre de la Luna fue muy claro.

\- ¿¡Porqué el Hombre de la Luna habla con ustedes y no me dice las cosas él mismo!?

\- Jack…

\- No, no Norte… he estado doscientos cincuenta años esperando que él tenga algo para decirme y sólo ha habido silencio.

\- Zar – Luna tiene sus razones muchacho – Dijo Norte colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jack – Ven conmigo un momento, hablemos a solas.

Jack dudó, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era confuso, hacía unos minutos estaba levantando el invierno y ahora era parte de una reunión importante junto a los Guardianes. Una parte de su corazón estaba exaltado y curioso por saber qué cosas le había dicho el Hombre de la Luna a Norte para atraerlo hasta allí, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa, en que ella estaría esperando por él como cada noche y tal vez no podría acudir a su encuentro… eso lo desesperó, pero si le seguía la corriente a los Guardianes podrían dejarlo ir. ¿Qué interés podría tener Pitch en él?.

Una mano cálida en la suya lo arrebató de su ensimismamiento, Sandman lo vio a los ojos y luego de sonreír asintió en dirección a Norte, luego el áureo hombre volteó hacia sus camaradas y un segundo después dio un aplauso silencioso, de inmediato comenzó el desfile de bocadillos y bebestibles e invitó a sus camaradas a tomar asiento y esperar.

Norte invitó a Jack a seguirlo por el corredor, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir emoción por todas las maravillas indescriptibles que estaban observando sus ojos, nadie puso atención en él, todos los Yetis estaban muy ocupados confeccionando regalos para los niños, se preguntó cuál de todos ellos era para Elsa o para Anna. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una sala bastante grade y desordenada, llena de planos, juguetes, libros, repisas y platos de galletas por doquier, junto a una ventana había una mesa con dos sillas, era la única dentro de esa habitación que estaba desocupada y parecía acogedora.

\- Mi esposa y yo solemos tomar el té aquí, al menos una vez al día – Dijo Norte mientras invitaba a Jack a tomar asiento.

\- No sabía que tenías esposa – Respondió Jack mucho más en calma.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no se saben de nosotros.

\- Es que no creí que los seres como nosotros pudieran enamorarse y casarse, es todo.

\- Bueno, yo ya estaba casado cuando Manny me eligió. ¿Quieres una taza de té o algo de comer?, te ves muy delgado hijo.

\- No gracias. Entonces tu señora también es un Guardián.

\- Claro, la mía, jajaja – Norte rió de buena gana – La verdad es que no, ella es uno de nosotros pero no fue elegida como un Guardián, ella es mi otra mitad, la que me ayuda a seguir viendo el mundo con asombro, es la que cuida mi centro.

\- ¿Tu centro?

\- Claro que si, todos tenemos uno, también tú aunque no lo creas…

\- ¿Porqué estoy aquí Norte?

\- Pitch es un hombre peligroso, puede verlo todo a través de sus pesadillas y ellas a su vez son atraídas por el miedo, lo huelen, son irresistibles a él.

\- Pero yo no tengo miedo de Pitch.

\- Ya lo creo, pero por alguna razón Manny cree que puso sus ojos en ti y eso es muy peligroso.

\- Escucha, no tengo interés en ser parte de la guerra entre ustedes, de ningún bando en realidad.

\- La guerra no es por nosotros muchacho, es por los niños.

\- ¿Cómo? – El corazón de Jack dio un salto.

\- Pitch se alimenta del sufrimiento de los niños, de por si los adultos sufren pero para él eso no tiene importancia. Los niños son inocentes, aman profundamente y creen en el poder de los sueños, destruir esa inocencia es un gran placer para él… nosotros intentamos ser un obstáculo, impedir que logre su victoria porque amamos a los pequeños y sólo ellos pueden hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Jack entendió la dimensión de las palabras de Norte, él quería a Anna, quería a Elsa y no podía siquiera imaginar que ellas sufrieran sólo para darle placer al Señor de las Pesadillas… él moriría por ellas, pero…

\- Aún no entiendo que tengo que ver en esto, es decir, puedo proteger a las niñas que me ven, puedo estar con ellas todo el tiempo y evitar que Pitch les haga daño.

\- No conoces a ese sujeto, Jack. Si él se interesó en ti intentará atraerte a su bando.

\- No soy un tonto Norte, jamás podría lastimarlas.

\- Lo sé, pero no son sólo sus palabras las que pueden nublarte el juicio. Él tiene un arma muy poderosa, he visto a seres como nosotros transformarse en las sombras más oscuras que existen y…

\- No puedes encerrarme aquí, comprendo todo lo que has dicho, pero no puedo esconderme en este lugar por algo que ni siquiera ustedes saben si es así, tengo obligaciones allá afuera, tengo que proteger a Elsa.

\- Elsa, ¿Es el nombre de la niña que te ve?.

\- Si.

\- Veo que estás muy involucrado con ella, si Pitch te quiere no dudará en lastimarla para llegar a ti.

Por primera vez Jack tuvo miedo, sus manos se empuñaron sobre la mesa. Norte observó la reacción del muchacho y de inmediato intentó reconfortarlo.

\- No permitiremos que nada malo suceda, debes confiar en nosotros, hijo – Colocó la mano derecha sobre su pecho para hacer una promesa – Te juro que cuidaremos a Elsa y…

\- No puedes prometes eso, Norte, y aunque pudieras no lo permitiría, ustedes deben cuidar a todos lo niños por igual, ese es su trabajo como Guardianes, yo no soy uno de ustedes así que puedo cuidar a mis niñas por mi cuenta.

Norte vio en los ojos de Jack la misma determinación que observó en su esposa cuando decidió unirse a él para siempre en este nuevo oficio suyo, supo que él haría lo que fuera por ellas sin dudarlo un segundo.

\- Escucha, de momento no tenemos la certeza de nada, sé que tienes razones para confiar en el Hombre de la Luna, pero te pido que también confíes en mi, no pondré en riego a Elsa ni a nadie, si Pitch me quiere vendré y haré lo que digas pero hasta que sea el eclipse déjame seguir haciendo mi trabajo.

El gran hombre ruso se llevó una mano a la panza, él tenía su brújula personal para medir sus decisiones, siempre confiaba en ella y ella jamás lo había defraudado, tenía ganas de confiar en él, en la determinación que veía dentro de él, pero su panza no estaba del todo convencida y rezongaba incansable.

\- Está bien, pero debes limitar tus visitas a Elsa si quieres protegerla, sólo para que mantengas un bajo perfil considerando que ya están siguiéndote las pesadillas de Pitch.

\- Lo haré.

\- Y recuerda que todos los niños son importantes, ellos crecen y la vida sigue, comprendo tu entusiasmo pero… no entregues tus sentimientos sólo a ella, ¿Comprendes?. Tarde o temprano crecerá.

\- Lo sé, Norte. Muchas gracias.

Ambos se dieron la mano y caminaron de vuelta a la sala de los Guardianes, todos estaban expectantes cuando los vieron aparecer. Norte fue quién habló y explicó lo que ocurriría con Jack en adelante.

\- No es lo que el Hombre de la Luna te pidió que hicieras, Norte – Replicó molesto el Conejo.

\- Sin embargo me parece sensato – Defendió el Hada – Nosotros como Guardianes debemos prepararnos para la batalla, si llegara a ocurrir. Jack se comprometió a regresar si Pitch concreta un interés en él, sin embargo creo que en adelante deberíamos reunirnos los cinco.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo!, él no es un Guardián – Espetó el Conejo muy molesto.

\- No lo es pero debe estar en aviso de cualquier información nueva que Manny nos de – Respondió Norte al mismo tiempo que levantó las manos para pedir silencio – Votaremos, siempre hemos tomado decisiones en conjunto y ahora no haremos una excepción. Los que estén a favor de que Jack Frost sea parte de nuestras asambleas hasta que sea el eclipse, que levante la mano – Agregó en tono solemne.

\- Él dejó la mano arriba, el Hada fue la siguiente y finalmente Sandman, el Conejo de pascua la mantuvo abajo.

\- Bien, con tres votos a favor declaramos que Jack Frost será parte de nuestras reuniones en adelante. Quede estipulado así en el Libro de los Guardianes – Señaló a uno de los Yetis que montaba guardia para que anotara.

\- Si eso es todo vuelvo a mi madriguera, nos veremos la próxima vez que vea la señal en el cielo – Y sin más dio un par de golpes en el suelo para marcharse a través de un portal.

\- El Hada saltó sobre Jack con un gran y cálido abrazo, él se quedó inmóvil.

\- Bienvenido al equipo – Susurró guiñándole un ojo – Vamos chicas, hay mucho trabajo que hacer – Agregó antes de salir con su escolta de pequeñas hadas.

Sandman se acercó al muchacho en silencio, como siempre. Le dio un apretón de manos y creó una nube pequeña y brillante para elevarse y salir de allí.

Por último, Norte le dio una palmadita en la espalda y levantó el pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación.

\- Nos veremos muchacho, no dejes de ver hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el Hombre de la Luna?.

\- No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con Manny. Ahora vete y no olvides hacer lo necesario para proteger a Elsa.

\- Ni que lo digas. Gracias otra vez.

Jack Frost tomó su cayado y salió por donde mismo lo había hecho el Hada momentos atrás, como siempre el Viento estaba esperando por él y una vez que lo tomó en su corriente lo arrebató de prisa.

El muchacho le contó todo porque confiaba en él y porque nadie le había dicho que no lo hiciera, su viejo amigo escuchó en silencio, la situación era delicada porque Jack, a pesar de entender el peligro de las circunstancias, no conocía a Pitch. En cambio, él estaba en este mundo desde mucho antes que el espejo se forjara, había conocido a quién fue el Señor de las Pesadillas en el pasado, fue testigo de su transformación y los alcances de su crueldad. Ahora estaba preocupado por Jack pero también por Elsa, estaba muy de acuerdo en que no dudaría en lastimarla para llegar a su amigo.

\- No temas Jack Frost – Animó el Viento.

\- Yo cuidaré de ella con todo mi ser, sé que puedo protegerla.

\- Y yo creo en ti, hijo.

No sabía de dónde, pero el Viento ya había sido testigo de una determinación como la de Jack antes, aunque no podía recordar dónde la había visto, después de observar a tanta gente a través de los años, centrar la memoria en un momento tan breve y puntual era algo difícil, sin embargo pensaría en ello hasta que pudiera recordarlo, tal vez sería una buena historia que contar a Jack para animarlo: Cómo el poder de la determinación y la valentía hacían verdaderos milagros.

...

Primero que nada mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, ha sido un mes bastante duro en muchos aspectos.

Como siempre, no dejaré de agradecer todos sus comentarios que en mis momentos difíciles fueron un gran respiro, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y esperar lo que viene. Pitch está realmente loco! xD y alguien por ahí me preguntó directamente si Jack ya estaba enamorado de Elsa (no se atrevía a pensar que si porque ella era sólo una niña...), le respondí que tendría que seguir leyendo :3!

Un beso a todos y gracias!

Meneloth


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Erase una vez un Eclipse**

El Viento llevaba a Jack a toda velocidad hacia el Reino de Arendelle, el corazón del muchacho palpitaba al límite de lo que podía, su cabeza daba vuelta una y otra vez en la conversación que había tenido con Norte, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero deseaba llegar a Elsa lo antes posible, comprobar que se encontraba bien y que no deambulaban a su alrededor aquellas pesadillas en forma de sombras.

Había comprobado lo distinto que pasaba el tiempo en compañía de los Guardianes, Conejo fue por él casi al amanecer y ya era media noche… una simple conversación le había arrebatado casi un día completo, ¿Elsa estaría preocupada por él?, ¿Estaría esperando por él?... ¡Rayos!, el Polo Norte no estaba lejos de Arendelle, pero aún así sentía que iba demasiado lento.

\- Jack, estás congelándome – Le susurró el Viento.

\- Lo siento amigo, es que necesito llegar pronto.

\- Tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas – El Viento dudó un momento en pronunciar sus siguientes palabras - ¿De verdad te alejarás de Elsa? – Preguntó con cuidado.

De sólo pensarlo, el muchacho sintió dolor en su corazón.

\- Jack… tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir, Elsa es maravillosa pero estás demasiado unido a ella y ella no es como nosotros…

\- Lo sé – Susurró casi sin voz.

\- Lo sabes pero no has dimensionado lo que ha de ocurrir, si no estás preparado para decirle adiós esta noche, mucho menos en un par de años… no quiero que sufras.

\- Por favor no digas nada más – Le pidió al Viento – Sólo necesito llegar a ella.

Cinco minutos más y ya se podía divisar el palacio, Jack sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y que todo lo que había ocurrido con los Guardianes no eran más que pensamientos nublosos y lejanos.

No habían luces en el cielo, tampoco la Luna se divisaba, el resplandor de las estrellas era lo único que evitaba la absoluta oscuridad de la noche. Jack entró por el ventanal, dejó su cayado a un costado de las cortinas y corrió junto a la cama de Elsa pero ella no estaba volteó hacia la cama de Anna, tampoco estaba allí. Con rapidez tomó su cayado y fue al salón donde las princesas se divertían en secreto.

Ambas niñas jugaban despreocupadas, Elsa había hecho para Anna una serie de estatuas de hielo, además en medio del salón se erguía un gran árbol que sostenía un columpio. Cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría ambas se abrazaron esperando que su padre se espantara al ver que Elsa estaba usando su magia y luego de ser reprendidas, fueran castigadas, sin embargo cuando vieron a Jack suspiraron de alivio.

Elsa notó que Jack traía el rostro ensombrecido de preocupación, no sonrió cuando la vio, al contrario, la angustia se había apoderado de esa mirada que ella tanto admiraba. Lo observó soltar el cayado al suelo y correr en su dirección, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él se arrojó a su encuentro y la rodeó en un abrazo cálido y eterno, pudo percibir cómo su corazón desbocado volvía a la calma junto con él. El silencio llenó todo, Anna observaba lo que ocurría con asombro porque, al ver a su hermana en los brazos de Jack, contemplar como se miraban, como se sonreían, no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres… ellos se veían así, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, al menos cuando ellos creían que ellas dormían o hacían sus deberes.

\- Jack… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Elsa aún rodeada por sus brazos.

\- Sí… ahora sí… por favor sólo déjame estar así un momento más… - Murmuró estrechándola aún más, había tenido tanto miedo que pese a sentir como le quemaba la piel por tenerla pegada a él, no podía sentirla real.

\- Hermana, ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la pequeña princesa con preocupación.

\- Sí, Anna… danos un segundo… - Luego la princesa pegó su mejilla a la del muchacho – Calma, Jack… calma, sólo respira… ¿Sientes mi corazón?, deja que el tuyo vaya al ritmo del mío…

Jack se llenó del aroma de su cabello, de la tersura de su piel, del sonido hipnotizante de su voz, se apartó un momento para verla a los ojos e intentar memorizar el matiz exacto de ese azul que les daba vida, la princesa le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la de él.

\- De pronto tuve la inminente sensación de que jamás volvería a verte… - Murmuró.

\- Cuando eso me pasa, llevó la estrella que me diste al pecho – Sonrió.

\- Sujeté tu colgante hasta que llegué aquí, pero no fue suficiente…

\- Jack, te ves terrible – Sonrió.

\- Ya estoy bien – Luego dejó un beso en su frente y otro en su mano derecha como ya acostumbraba hacer cuando la reverenciaba.

La pequeña Anna corrió hasta ellos y abrazó a Jack, él respondió al gesto y también le besó la frente, ella se ruborizó.

\- Cuando estoy triste, Elsa hace una pista de hielo para mi, ¿Quieres patinar?.

\- Suena tentador pero tenía ganas de hacer muñecos de nieve con ustedes, supongo que ya es muy tarde… Tal vez, ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! – Gritó y de inmediato armó una con sus manos y la lanzó a Anna.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos entre la guerra de bolas de nieve y columpiarse bajo el árbol de hielo, finalmente el cansancio venció a la más pequeña de las princesas. Para volver a la habitación hicieron lo de siempre: Jack atrajo toda la nieve con su cayado, se elevó con Anna en lo brazos y dejó a Elsa su capa.

Una vez que Anna estaba en su cama, dormida y abrigada, Elsa tomó la mano de Jack mientras él contemplaba algún punto del vacío.

\- ¿Puedes decirme ahora lo que te ocurre? – Inquirió con amabilidad.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar.

\- Te escucho…

\- No es tan sencillo, princesa. Si te cuento podría involucrarte en algo peligroso y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra – Su voz se tornó grave y pausada, su mirada seguía perdida.

\- No importa que sea peligroso, tú estarás ahí para protegerme…

El muchacho giró hacia ella y se acuclilló.

\- Siempre lo haré, por eso… - Las palabras estaban allí, pero no podía pronunciarlas.

\- Dilo.

\- Por eso debo alejarme de ti… un poco…

Las palabras de Jack congelaron el corazón de Elsa, como si hubiera disparado un rayo de hielo directo a ella.

\- No, no lo aceptaré a menos que me des una razón… no puedes aparecer en mi vida, invitarme a volar contigo, a bailar contigo, correr a mi y ahora decirme que deber alejarte.

\- Elsa…

\- No, sé que no es lo que deseas.

\- Tienes razón, no lo deseo, pero no puedo arriesgarte… eres demasiado importante para mi, jamás me perdonaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa…

\- ¿Quién quiere hacerme daño? – Preguntó.

\- No puedo decírtelo, además tarde o temprano tendremos que decirnos adiós, no serás una niña para siempre…

\- No quiero ser una niña para siempre – Elsa se ruborizó notoriamente – Yo quiero crecer, ser grande como tú y seguir bailando contigo… Jack, tú no entiendes, no lo entiendes pero sé porqué pude verte – Insistió mientras deslizaba una de sus manos al pecho del muchacho.

\- Cuando seas grande seguirás bailando, pero no conmigo, así debe ser… es la vida...

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche, Jack? – Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Porqué no eres honesto conmigo?.

\- No hagas esto más difícil… no llores, por favor…

Elsa rodeó a Jack por la nuca, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer, sentía que el lugar de su mejilla era junto a la de él, encajaba perfectamente allí. El muchacho se paralizó, no debía abrazarla de nuevo o jamás podría apartarse de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que su razón y la estrechó otra vez, en el mismo instante en que decidió contarle la verdad porque necesitaba que ella entendiera que si fuera por él jamás la apartaría, al contrario… si fuera por él…

Escúchame bien – Susurró sólo para ella – En mi mundo hay muchos como yo, tú conoces a alguno de ellos aunque no los has visto, como el Hada de los Dientes por ejemplo. Cada uno tiene un rol importante que cumplir en la tierra, y hay otros, los Guardianes; ellos protegen a los niños de Pitch, quién controla las pesadillas que asustan a los pequeños como tú y Anna. Hace muchos años los Guardianes vencieron a Pitch y lo encerraron en una prisión para que no lastimara a más personas, pero es posible que intente escapar…

\- ¿Eres un Guardián? – Interrumpió Elsa.

\- No, pero ellos me han advertido que Pitch podría buscar la forma de obligarme a unirme a él.

\- ¿Cómo podría ser eso?.

\- Por ti… él podría lastimarte y yo no puedo permitirlo.

\- Jack…

\- Escucha, escúchame bien Elsa – Insistió buscando su mirada – No sabes que tan importante eres para mi y eso no es porque me hayas visto, tampoco porque puedas hacer magia de hielo… te quiero, te quiero tanto que cuando no estoy contigo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, deseo que las horas pasen rápido hasta que sea de noche y podamos jugar, divertirnos con Anna… si algo te ocurriera jamás podría perdonármelo. Los Guardianes querían que me quedara en un lugar seguro hasta tener la certeza de que Pitch sigue bajo control, pero eso podría tardar meses, años, tantos que podrías crecer y envejecer sin que yo lo notara, a cambio de volver a ti prometí que me alejaría un poco porque si las pesadillas de Pitch me siguen podrían notar lo valiosa que eres. ¿Lo comprendes, princesa?.

\- Lo comprendo, pero no lo acepto… sé que aún soy una niña pero no subestimes mis sentimientos… podemos cuidarnos más, no salir…

\- Él nos encontrará de todas formas.

\- Entonces juntos lo afrontaremos, yo no le temo a las pesadillas, una vez que despiertas todo acaba.

\- No podemos seguir viéndonos a diario.

\- Está bien, juntémonos una vez a la semana… la noche previa a mi día libre, así tendremos toda la noche para jugar – Ella nuevamente se ruborizó – Además, debes traer mis estrellas…

El muchacho aún no estaba del todo convencido del trato al que estaba llegando con Elsa, pero también pensó que de seguir en negativa ella podría hacer de todo para buscarlo y entonces llamaría aún más la atención. Finalmente volvieron a abrazarse y luego de que él prometiera por su magia que regresaría, recién entonces ella lo dejó partir.

Cuando Jack salió por el ventanal, el Viento esperaba por él.

\- Llévame a un cielo donde la Luna sea visible.

\- No creo que El Hombre de la Luna haya cambiado de parecer respecto a ser más sociable contigo.

\- Eso no importa, amigo... si él no quiere hablar conmigo es su problema, pero yo si tengo algunas cosas que decirle.

Volaron durante horas, hasta que finalmente la Luna fue visible en el cielo, el Viento creyó que Jack estaría molesto pero no fue así. Le pidió a su viejo amigo que se apartara un poco, que vigilara el entorno mientras él intentaba hablar con El Hombre de la Luna, porque estaba seguro que aunque no le contestara, al menos si lo escucharía.

Jack se sentó sobre la rama más alta del más alto árbol que se erguía en todo el terreno, sujetó su cayado, se abrigó al calor de su vieja capa de piel y contempló la inmensidad del cielo un momento, se maravilló del titileo de las estrellas pensando que su corazón palpitaba lleno de sentimientos que de alguna forma se asemejaba a ellas: brillante, lleno de luz y con un vaivén se sensaciones que lo hacían sentir cada vez más vivo. Luego de un largo momento suspiró y habló con la Luna.

\- Escucha, este mundo está lleno de misterios, yo soy uno de ellos y siempre tomé tu silencio como un impulso para buscar hasta encontrar mi razón en él… de pronto todo cobró sentido, cuando Elsa me vio, cuando habló conmigo… pero ahora siento que ya no es así, que tengo que volver al silencio y no sé cómo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo, no puedo porque lo que siento por Elsa no me lo permite y aunque todos dicen que lo mejor es despedirme de ella, no puedo…

El Hombre de la Luna observaba a la distancia, era sensible a la voz de sus escogidos, contuvo el impulso de responder a Jack porque Pitch estaba atento, guardar silencio durante tanto tiempo y responderle ahora era levantar aún más sospechas y más deseos en el Señor de las Pesadillas por poseerlo. Jack tampoco sabía qué tan importante era para Zar – Luna, si lo supiera probablemente podría entender porqué el misterio, él le había hecho una promesa a una niña, una promesa que honraría hasta el fin de su existencia, una promesa que tenía que ver con Jack…

En compañía del silencio hizo brillar su luz para que el muchacho entendiera que él escuchaba con atención y admiración, porque Jack era noble e inocente, pese a los años, a la incertidumbre de su existencia y a los embistes de la maldad… sabía y entendía con exactitud lo que sentía por Elsa aún antes que él mismo, había visto ese sentimiento millones de veces a lo largo de su vida, la fuerza más poderosa de todas, el mismo sentimiento que lo hizo sacrificar su vida por la de Emma.

\- Ayúdame a protegerla de cualquier fuerza que quiera lastimarla, a cambio te prometo que lucharé con todas mi ser para detener a Pitch si huye de su prisión… aún cuando nunca más pueda volver a ver a Elsa, ayudaré a los Guardianes a resguardar la integridad de los niños en nombre de la niña que amo – Jack tuvo la leve esperanza que él respondiera al fin, una esperanza que se disolvió en el mismo silencio de siempre, aunque la Luna parecía más brillante – Quiero que sepas que logré conocer la felicidad y que estoy agradecido de tu silencio… gracias a él, ella pudo encontrarme.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche, ambos se contemplaron hasta el amanecer, las pesadillas se mantuvieron lejanas y el Viento se aproximó al muchacho cuando el Sol ya estaba en lo alto.

Por su parte, Pitch sentía el miedo de Jack a lo lejos, no hacia él en si, sino a perder a ese ser valioso… tal vez renunciar al poder de Elsa era una buena opción a cambio de lastimar a Jack para que ella arrastrara ese sufrimiento por siempre, tal como había sucedido con Emma, pese a que la hermana de Jack había logrado sobreponerse a su tristeza, estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría con la princesa de Arendelle, Jack representaba para ella mucho más que un amigo o un hermano mayor, era alguien que entendía todo de ella, desde su magia hasta su sensación de ser presa de las circunstancias de la vida, de anhelar la libertad… aún quedaban cosas por planificar y una de ellas sería poner a prueba la determinación de Jack Frost.

Se sucedieron largos días que se transformaron en semanas, al principio fue difícil para Elsa y Jack acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario de visitas y juegos, pero con el correr de los meses lograron darle un vuelco a la situación y sacar provecho de ella, como ya no salían al exterior para evitar que alguna pesadilla los viera, planeaban sus actividades y en el Salón de Eventos especiales donde siempre jugaban, ya habían construido de todo para divertirse. Además, ambas princesas comenzaron a hablar sobre Jack Frost con los hijos de la servidumbre cuando se topaban rara vez en los pasillos, de esta forma muchos niños comenzaron a creer en él y él se divertía con todos ellos cuando no visitaba a Elsa… su viejo amigo, Viento, estaba más tranquilo con ello, que Jack pudiera aferrarse a otros niños y divertirse con ellos, tomar un poco de distancia con la princesa de Arendelle para evitar que sufriera a futuro cuando tendría que decirle adiós para siempre, habrían otros pequeños allí deseando divertirse con él y en su compañía.

Pese a ello, Elsa continuaba siendo especial para él, cada vez más… no podía explicarlo pero ella era todo lo que necesitaba para que sus días fueran brillantes y felices, una mirada suya podía derribar cualquier temor que se levantara tras él, una palabra de su voz podía calmar sus ansias, un roce de su piel podía encender su alma y cargarla de adrenalina… probablemente su amigo tenía razón y él estaba loco… que maravillosa forma de vivir tenía ahora.

A un mes del eclipse, el Conejo de Pascua pidió una audiencia privada con Norte, dos días antes de que todos los Guardianes se reunieran por última vez para compartir lo que habían averiguado sobre Pitch y dónde sería en eclipse con exactitud. Cuando llegó a la Sala de los Guardianes, Norte ya lo esperaba con el té y las galletas bañadas en chocolate amargo que tanto le gustaban, al verlo aparecer por un portal lo instó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a una pequeña mesa servida con la sabrosa bienvenida.

\- Vaya, vaya… si que sabes como recibir a tus visitas, Viejo – Saludó haciendo un gesto de asombro.

Ambos se abrazaron con alegría.

\- ¿Estaremos solos? – Preguntó tomando asiento.

\- Tal como pediste.

\- ¿Solos, solos?.

\- ¿Te refieres a Jack? – Preguntó Norte mientras servía el té - ¿Cuál es tu problema con el muchacho?, has sido bastante duro con él.

\- No me simpatiza es todo, desde que intentó meterse en mi madriguera, burlar a mi guardia y luego hacer risas de una situación incómoda que podría haber resultado en algo grave.

\- Pero no pasó nada, él es joven Conejo, a diferencia de nosotros no recuerda quién fue, Manny nunca ha contestado sus preguntas, era obvio que intentaría conseguirlas.

\- No sé como pensó que estarían enterradas en mi madriguera.

\- Cuando pasa el tiempo y no obtienes resultados, asumo que los lugares más inesperados te parecerán correctos – Agregó tomando una de las galletas – Pero no me pediste una audiencia para hablar sobre Jack, ¿O sí, Conejo?.

\- Bueno, la última vez cada uno se fue de aquí con algo que investigar: Sandman vigilaría la prisión de Pitch, el Hada cuadraría la ubicación exacta del eclipse, tú estarías con los oídos prestos al cielo y yo, bueno yo vigilaría a las pesadillas que se agitaban en el mundo.

\- ¿Descubriste algo interesante?.

\- Pedí esta reunión en privado porque la fama de Jack se ha esparcido por Arendelle y sus alrededores, cada vez son más los niños que creen en Frost.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – Inquirió Norte.

\- Se supone que debería mantener un perfil bajo, sin embargo, cuando está con otros niños no ocurre nada, pero cuando va con la princesa de Arendelle las pesadillas se agitan y aún cuando mantienen una distancia razonable, sólo se calman cuando Jack se despide de ella.

\- Él ha hecho lo que le pedimos, Conejo. Se alejó de ella.

\- ¡No es suficiente!. Escucha, sólo hasta que ocurra el eclipse sería una buena idea que Jack esté dentro de tu fortaleza…

Norte bebió un sorbo de té y luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos mientras buscaba dentro de su centro la decisión correcta. El Conejo de Pascua tenía razón hasta cierto punto, pero por otro lado encerrar a Jack no parecía ser lo más adecuado, no sólo él sufriría, Elsa también lo haría y no creía en esa basura de "el mal menor", ningún niño debería sufrir innecesariamente.

\- Es temporal, cuando sea el eclipse y Pitch centre su atención en nosotros él podrá salir de aquí… además, tú quisiste darle una oportunidad a Frost, para que te demostrara que podía proteger a esa niña, lo ha hecho bien, no podemos dejar de reconocerlo, pero no es suficiente y lo sabes… ellos son nuestra prioridad, Norte.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Elsa?.

\- Ella es diferente a los otros niños, no sé porqué, Jack ha sido muy reservado con eso…

\- En dos días tendremos nuestra asamblea y haremos una votación.

\- Gracias. Si te pedí esta reunión es porque sé que él se opondrá y yo perderé la paciencia.

\- Pues he de decirte, amigo mío, que te pareces mucho a él.

El Conejo puso los ojos en blanco y luego estiró una pata hacia la cesta con galletas bañadas, no dijo nada al respecto, Norte tenía razón.

Dos noches después, la señal de los Guardianes resplandecía en el cielo estrellado, todos llegaron al poco tiempo, incluso Jack que estaba aliviado de que esa noche no fuera la que se reuniría con Anna y Elsa.

Los Yetis de guardia colocaron una mesa y cinco sillas alrededor de ésta, una para cada Guardián y otra para Jack. No había bebestibles ni tentempiés para compartir, de hecho la seriedad de la reunión era tal que los únicos en la sala eran ellos cinco. El Hada de los Dientes se emocionó al ver a Jack, saltó hacia él en un abrazo sorpresivo y apretado, luego de dejar un beso en su mejilla voló delicadamente hasta su asiento.

\- Bien – Anunció Norte – Ésta es la última reunión que tendremos antes de que sea el eclipse. Hada, ¿Dónde será el eclipse?.

\- Bueno, las noticias que traigo no son muy alentadoras en verdad, con mi hadas pequeñas hemos trazado las coordenadas y el evento será en los terrenos vírgenes de la línea central del mundo.

En ese mismo instante se hizo un silencio profundo en la sala, Jack no sabía a qué se refería el Hada, pero estaba claro que los demás si, podía ver el asombro en sus rostros, el cambio de sus miradas alegres a frías y preocupadas.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó el Conejo con voz grave.

\- Sí… de hecho la oscuridad será absoluta a pleno luz del día sobre… - Ella se detuvo, sólo había un modo de decir lo que tenía que decir pero las palabras se volvían difíciles de pronunciar – Sobre la prisión de Pitch.

El interior de Jack se congeló, no era su asunto pero supuso que esa información confirmaba que Pitch no tendría otra oportunidad más oportuna para escapar… entonces era cierto, El Señor de las Pesadillas estaría suelto en el mundo…

\- ¿Meme? – Preguntó Norte.

Sandman asintió y comenzó a mostrar una serie de imágenes sobre su cabeza a tal velocidad que, Jack, no podía interpretar. Otra vez estaba claro que los demás sí porque asentían, fruncían el ceño y movían la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Después de un momento las imágenes cesaron.

\- Meme dice que en la prisión de Pitch todo sigue en igual – Aclaró Norte para Jack – Que la última agitación de pesadillas fue hace tres semanas y desde entonces todo ha sido la más absoluta calma.

\- Calma antes de la tormenta – Murmuró Jack con preocupación, el resto escuchó, nadie lo rebatió.

\- Conejo, tu turno.

\- Bueno, las pesadillas no muestran un patrón fuera de lo común: deambulan errantes, responden a la sensación del miedo, huyen cuando les hago frente, sin embargo – El Conejo miró a Jack – Ellas te siguen.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, eso es imposible, Viento se habría dado cuenta y me hubiese advertido – Respondió el muchacho sintiendo como su interior se congelaba aún más.

\- Ellas mantienen una distancia prudente – Aclaró – Viento te cuida la espalda y vigila, pero poner tanta atención sobre ti cuando vas a visitar a la Princesa de Arendelle, trae como consecuencia que descuide otros flancos.

\- Eso quiere decir… - Balbuceó el Hada.

\- Quiere decir que la distancia que interpuso Frost con la princesa de Arendelle no fue suficiente – Las palabras de Conejo sonaron como una sentencia dura y fría sobre el corazón de Jack.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla tan rápido que ésta cayó hacia atrás, tomó su cayado con fuerza y vio a los ojos de Norte.

\- Iré a despedirme, volveré esta misma noche y me quedaré aquí al menos hasta el día del eclipse, ahí sabremos lo que ocurrirá en realidad.

Los cuatro Guardianes lo observaron con asombro, sobre todo el Conejo que no esperaba que considerara el aislamiento por sí mismo.

\- Lamento esto hijo – Norte caminó hasta él y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros – De cualquier forma esto no es tu culpa, cumpliste lo que prometiste, en adelante todos haremos lo nuestro.

\- Gracias.

Jack se elevó y salió por donde siempre lo hacía. El corazón de el Hada de los Dientes dio un brinco, ese muchacho era demasiado amable.

En el palacio, Elsa dormía plácidamente en su cama, mañana sería el día en que vería a Jack y ya había escogido un vestido para esperarlo. Sus padres estaban muy contentos con el ánimo de sus pequeñas, habían escuchado hablar sobre Jack Frost, el responsable de la diversión en los días nevados… por supuesto no era más que la imaginación de las ávidas mentes de los niños de la edad de sus hijas, y un poco de imaginación en sus vidas llenas de reglas, instrucciones, etiquetas y restricciones, no era malo.

La pequeña despertó con un roce frío, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Jack, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió… no sabía si estaba despierta o aún soñaba, no importaba, de cualquier forma era perfecto.

\- Escúchame, Elsa – Susurró despacio y en calma mientras colocaba una mano sobre la que Elsa aún tenía en su mejilla – Tuve que venir esta noche porque no podré hacerlo mañana.

La princesa lo observó un poco turbada ante sus palabras, no dijo nada.

\- Hoy los Guardianes se reunieron y es casi una certeza que ese hombre oscuro del que te hablé salga de donde está… yo volveré en cuanto las cosas se calmen, pero aunque no sea así encontraré la forma de venir en un mes. ¿Puedes esperarme?.

Esa pregunta estaba de más, pero él necesitaba que ella respondiera. La princesa se incorporó lentamente, aferró la estrella que colgaba de su cuello con su mano libre y después la llevó hasta el colgante de Jack, ella sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, podía ver en la mirada del muchacho una preocupación que ella también compartía, sin embargo, si no iban a verse en al menos un mes, no quería que lo último que viera de ella fuera tristeza, luego lo rodeó con sus brazos como acostumbraba y apegó su mejilla a la de él.

\- Te veo en un mes entonces… - Murmuró en su oído, él se estremeció.

\- No dudes que así será.

Había algo allí, un sentimiento cálido en su corazón que a cada palpitar se extendía a todo su cuerpo, tan plácido y agradable que disipó toda la tristeza que intentaba invadirlo. Las palabras estaban también allí, tan naturales como el aire que respiraba, pero justo en el momento que las pronunciaría una voz en su mente las arrebató: ¡Jack!, escuchó claramente… era una voz de niña, pero afligida y temerosa…

\- Supongo que hoy no podremos jugar.

\- No – Balbuceó intentando volver en si – Pero cuando regrese nos divertiremos por todo lo que no pudimos hoy.

Luego de un abrazo apretado y de una mirada silenciosa ella se acurrucó mientras Jack acomodaba las mantas sobre ella.

\- Dale mis cariños a Anna – Fue lo último que escuchó Elsa, lejano y distante antes de quedarse profundamente dormida una vez más.

Jack respiró profundo y emprendió el camino de regreso a la fortaleza de Norte, al menos el tiempo junto a los Guardianes pasaría mucho más rápido para él que para Elsa, y de alguna forma esa conclusión lo confortó.

\- No te preocupes, yo te contaré como va todo por Arendelle – Le susurró el Viento.

Una vez en la Mansión de Papá Noel, Jack conoció a la Señora Norte, quién resultó ser por completo distinta a lo que había imaginado, era una mujer muy bella, tan rusa como su esposo, delgada y un poco más alta que él, aunque al lado de Norte parecía bastante pequeña. Ella quiso que Jack estuviera cómodo e insistió en apartar para él una habitación, de esa forma podría ayudarle a resistir el encierro que jamás había experimentado.

Y así los días transcurrieron en calma, hasta que llegó ese por el cual los Guardianes se habían preparado, en cuanto el sol comenzó a menguar en el cielo se pusieron en marcha hacia la prisión de Pitch, todos menos Jack. Cuando llegaron notaron que no habían pesadillas deambulando en los alrededores, nada parecía extraño o fuera de lugar, sin embargo mantuvieron la guardia alta.

Poco a poco el resplandor de la luna sobre el sol fue oscureciendo el entorno hasta que lo cubrió por completo y entonces la oscuridad absoluta se manifestó desde lo alto, la ansiedad en el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, pero los segundos se sucedían uno tras otro y no se veían señales de Pitch.

Aún resplandecía la corona de luz alrededor de la esfera negra cuando millones de pesadillas cubrieron el cielo y se dejaron caer sobre los Guardianes, ellos de inmediato reaccionaron en defensa al ataque. En plena batalla fueron sorprendidos por el Señor de las Pesadillas en persona, altivo y erguido, con la expresión de su rostro vacía y los ojos plateados ávidos de venganza.

\- Vaya, vaya, tan predecibles como siempre – Habló en pausa y calma.

\- Mira quién habla de ser predecible – Respondió de inmediato el Conejo.

\- Me da gusto verlos, no puedo esperar a torturarlos… pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea…

\- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en este momento? – Preguntó Norte con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No tienes idea, Norte – Respondió levantando a nivel del pecho ambas manos en señal de paz – Vamos, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?.

\- Vuelve a tu prisión, Pitch – Espetó el Hada.

\- Eso no ocurrirá pronto querida, tengo algunos asuntos que atender… debo ponerme al día, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes.

De inmediato Pitch extendió las manos hacia el cielo y las pesadillas que revoloteaban por todos lados parecieron serenarse, volaban en círculos sobre y alrededor de todos ellos, era seguro que el sol ya estaba siendo liberado por la sombra de la luna, pero su luz no era capaz de penetrar las sombras que se apoderaban del cielo. El Señor de las Pesadillas parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos recordaban, su sonrisa maliciosa resplandecía en la oscuridad, no había en él un ápice de temor o cuidado. En un segundo empuñó las manos y bajó con brazos rápidamente, de inmediato las pesadillas se abalanzaron sobre los Guardianes con tal ferocidad que el Hada de los Dientes y el Conejo de Pascua acabaron gravemente lastimados.

\- Vamos, ¿No creían que sería tan fácil verdad? – En su voz se podía percibir la adrenalina del placer que llenaba su interior, las pesadillas seguían girando alrededor de él, a más velocidad cada vez.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Espetó Norte con el Hada entre lo brazos.

\- Tal vez no gane la guerra, ustedes son cuatro y yo sólo uno, sin embargo esta batalla la he ganado yo…

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Sandman dejó a Conejo sobre una nube dorada y algodonosa, cortesía de su creación, y se lanzó con todo lo que tenía sobre Pitch, las pesadillas hicieron frente a él un muro grueso e impenetrable de sombras compactas y negras, pero el áureo hombrecillo no se detuvo y forcejeó con ellas hasta que logró atravesarlas con cientos de cadenas de arena dorada que al alcanzarlo lo rodearon y aprisionaron.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso "Meme" – Replicó con sarcasmo.

\- Sandman sonrió complacido sin bajar la guardia.

\- Lamento decir que estas equivocado, lo que ves es una proyección de mi, yo no soy el que está frente a ti –Aclaró mientras su imagen se desvanecía y entre las cadenas no quedaba más que una pesadilla atrapada - ¿Les gustó mi truco?, lo aprendí mientras cumplía mi sentencia, jajaja.

En un segundo todo se disipó, el rastro de Pitch se esfumó, las pesadillas escaparon a tal velocidad que aunque hubieran querido no habrían atrapado a ninguna. El cielo ya estaba claro aunque el Sol no estaba del todo despejado, eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

El Hada de lo Dientes yacía inconsciente y muy mal herida, el Conejo de Pascua necesitaba atención médica especial de inmediato, la mejor cualidad de Norte estaba inclinada hacia la oscuridad: Un absoluto asombro ante tanto poder que pese al lo que entrenaron, no pudieron dimensionar correctamente; Sandman voló de vuelta hacia su camarada y amigo, colocó una mano sobre el Hada y la otra sobre Norte, su mirada estaba llena de valor y las imágenes que proyectó sobre su cabeza instaban a no rendirse, Pitch dijo que esa batalla estaba perdida para ellos pero lucharían por la guerra hasta el final.

Los Guardianes regresaron a la mansión de Norte, allí aguardaban sus amigos por ellos, cuando Jack contempló no sólo el daño físico sino también el emocional en ellos, supo que lo que tanto le habían advertido sobre Pitch era verdad. Ayudó a la Señora Norte a curar las heridas de los más graves y una vez que todos dormían, buscó refugio en el ventanal más grande de la mansión para ver el cielo y pensar en Elsa, en una semana cumpliría un mes sin verla, un mes al que no estaba dispuesto a añadir más días, él iría por ella y le contaría todo lo que había hecho en el taller de Papá Noel. Unos pasos sutiles interrumpieron sus pensamientos, era la Señora Norte con un tazón en cada mano de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos flotando y derritiéndose en él.

\- ¿Quieres? – Preguntó con su pausada y profunda voz mientras extendía un tazón hacia él.

\- Muchas gracias – Respondió aceptando el chocolate.

\- Gracias a ti pequeño, habría sido mucho más difícil contener la emergencia yo sola – Luego de sonreírle tomó asiento frente al muchacho.

\- Es extraño – Acotó antes de posar los labios sobre la loza y beber un trago de chocolate – Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que el Hada haya sido lastimada?... ¿No se supone que somos espíritus?.

\- ¿Espíritus?, Jack ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – Preguntó extrañada de las palabras de su acompañante.

\- Pues… ¿No lo somos? – Preguntó turbado.

\- Claro que no, muchacho. Al menos los cuatro Guardianes y yo estamos muy vivos.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo…?.

\- Como todos, supongo. El Hombre de la Luna vio algo en ustedes y les ofreció ser "inmortales" para proteger lo más importante… en mi caso fui la condición de mi esposo para aceptar.

La Señora Norte observó cómo el rostro de Jack cambió de la turbación al asombro y finalmente a la más profunda confusión.

\- ¿Hijo, estás bien? – Preguntó acariciando su rostro.

\- Usted… ¿Usted recuerda su vida antes del despertar?.

\- Claro que sí y…

\- ¿Y hay alguno que usted conozca que no haya tenido una vida antes?, es decir, ¿El Hombre de la Luna ha "creado" a alguno de nosotros? – Interrumpió, su voz estaba nerviosa.

\- No comprendo lo que dices, pero supongo que el Hombre de la Luna no puede crear, sólo transformar y de ser así, todos hemos tenido un pasado.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Calma, Jack – Con cariño colocó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho - ¿Sientes tu corazón?

\- ¿Mi corazón? – Jack se puso en pie de un salto - ¡Elsa tenía razón!, ¡No soy un espíritu! – Gritó lleno de nuevas energías, con el corazón tan lleno de felicidad que creía que explotaría… tenía que ir hasta ella y contarle…

\- Jack, ¿No recuerdas tu vida antes de ser quién eres?

\- No, yo desperté de un lago congelado, el Hombre de la Luna nunca ha dicho nada respecto a mi pasado… él sólo dijo que mi nombre era Jack Frost… ¡Tengo que ir con Elsa!

\- ¡No, Jack! – Exclamó dejando el tazón a un costado del ventanal y poniéndose de pie – Pitch salió de su prisión como temíamos, la mitad de los Guardianes están mal heridos, es riesgoso que salgas ahora.

\- No creo que vaya tras Elsa.

\- De Pitch podemos esperar lo que sea, lo que viste hoy no es nada – Ella tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas – Espera un poco, veamos qué ocurre.

Y sin pensarlo más, Jack tomó asiento otra vez e intentó disfrutar el chocolate.

Del mismo modo que Jack pensaba en la princesa de Arendelle, ella se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él en ese preciso instante, ¿La extrañaría?. Aún faltaba una semana para que Jack cumpliera su promesa y no tenía suficientes actividades en su día a día para mantener la mente ocupada y no contar cada minuto, cada segundo… Anna quería levantar el ánimo de su hermana, por lo que esperó hasta que durmieran todos en el palacio para que ambas pudieran jugar como siempre lo hacían, pero ésta vez intentando imaginar que Jack también estaba con ellas.

Era noche de aquellas que encantaban a Anna, con luces oscilantes y brillantes en el firmamento, se levantó sigilosa y caminó hasta la cama de su hermana, divertida la vio acurrucada entre las mantas y como siempre aferrada a ese pequeño fragmento de hielo en forma de estrella que nunca se derretía.

\- Pss, pss… Elsa – Llamó mientras se encaramaba sobre ella - ¡Elsa!, ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! – Insistió moviéndola una y otra vez.

\- Mmm, Anna… vuelve a dormir… - Murmuró sin ánimo de seguirle la corriente a su hermana.

\- No puedo, el cielo está despierto, yo estoy despierta… ¡Tenemos que jugar!

\- Pues vete a jugar sola… - Respondió dando media vuelta en su cama y empujando a Anna al suelo.

La pequeña hizo un puchero, las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba, pero no se daría por vencida, reír y jugar eran la mejor medicina para luchar contra el aburrimiento y el decaimiento… sólo había una sola cosa que era irresistible para Elsa y eso eran los muñecos de nieve, cada vez que ella le pedía uno a Elsa ella accedía casi de inmediato. Nuevamente se trepó en la cama de su hermana, se aproximó a su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Preguntó con evidente entusiasmo en la voz.

Elsa respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas niñas corrieron como de costumbre al salón donde siempre jugaban, era bastante tarde, no se encontraron a nadie en el camino.

\- ¡Haz tu magia, haz tu magia, Elsa! – Exigió dando incontables saltitos.

La princesa le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, de inmediato comenzó a mover sus manos y el corazón de Anna ya estaba desbocado cuando observó esos pequeños puntos de luz azul y brillante que siempre aparecían antes que se formara la escarcha de nieve que tanto admiraba.

\- ¿Lista? – Preguntó Elsa antes de enviar su poder al cielo para que comenzara a nevar.

Anna empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella, agitando sus manos como un pájaro, riendo libre de cualquier preocupación.

\- Mira esto – Señaló mientras se levantaba un poco el camisón para que Anna pudiera ver su pie.

De inmediato dio un paso fuerte y el suelo se congeló, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero nunca había podido hacerlo tan rápido, si duda su poder estaba creciendo con ella. Lo que vino luego fue sólo diversión y más diversión, Anna no sabía patinar en el hielo por lo que se apoyó en Elsa quién con su ráfaga de magia se impulsó muchas veces, luego hicieron entre ambas un muñeco de nieve.

\- Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos – Dijo Elsa mientras hacía que el muñeco de nieve se moviera.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Te amo Olaf! – Exclamó Anna antes de intentar rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos.

\- ¡Vamos, patinemos con él! – Y de inmediato comenzó a impulsarse otra vez con ayuda de su magia.

El tiempo transcurrió feliz y sereno, entre más juegos y diversión, Anna quiso saltar montes de nieve pero Elsa que ya estaba cansada se resistió un poco en complacerla.

\- Vamos, sólo una vez y luego iremos a dormir… por favor, Elsa…

\- Esta bien, pero sólo una vez, mañana no es día libre.

Elsa extendió las manos hacia el frente y de inmediato un pequeño montículo de nieve apareció, su pequeña hermana saltó sobre él y luego hacia el frente, Elsa rápidamente conjuró otro montículo, y otro más grande, y otro aún más grande, Anna seguía saltando hacia el frente sin parar, cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Espera, Anna, no tan rápido! – Exclamó y resbaló hacia atrás.

Asustada y desde el suelo lanzó un rayo a ciegas para evitar que su hermana cayera al vacío, sin embargo impactó de lleno en su frente… fue como si de pronto se hubiera estrellado contra algo duro e impenetrable, se detuvo bruscamente en el aire y luego cayó al suelo desde una altura de tres metros, el ruido que hizo el cuerpo de Anna al estrellarse contra el piso fue duro e impactante, Elsa corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió con cuidado para despertarla pero ella no reaccionó.

\- Anna, ¡Anna, despierta! – Llamó con desesperación sin ver siquiera una respuesta - ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

En menos de diez segundos, ambos reyes abrieron las puertas del salón y corrieron hasta ellas, la reina tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! – Lamentó Elsa – Yo no quería lastimarla.

\- ¡Está muy fría! – Exclamó la Reina.

\- ¿¡Porqué todo está lleno de nieve!? – Preguntó horrorizado su esposo – Elsa, ¿Has estado usando tu magia a escondidas?.

\- ¡No es el momento, alteza!, ¡Debemos despertar a Anna! - Interrumpió la Reina.

De pronto el Rey recordó que su padre siempre había recurrido a la magia de los Trolls para proteger el reino de ataques de hechiceros poderosos de otras tierras foráneas, era mucho mejor invertir en magia de protección que arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de soldados, tal vez ellos podrían ayudar a las princesas. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta su biblioteca personal y buscó con desesperación el libro que usaba su padre cada vez que buscaba ayuda de los Trolls, luego de echar casi toda la biblioteca al suelo encontró lo que buscaba, abrió el Libro de las Runas Secretas y buscó entre sus antiguas páginas el mapa que lo llevaría hasta los seres que le ayudarían.

Rápidamente y en el más absoluto secreto, ambos monarcas y las princesas, viajaron horas a galope de caballo hasta que por fin llegaron a destino. Era un páramo oscuro, rodeado de pequeñas grutas de agua caliente que liberaban un flujo constante de vapor de agua, la humedad promovía el crecimiento de mucha vegetación, por todos lados se podían encontrar rocas circulares perfectas en múltiples tamaños, cubiertas de musgo y más vegetación.

\- ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! – Exclamó el Rey con angustia - ¡Son mis hijas, sólo ustedes pueden ayudarme!.

De inmediato las rocas comenzaron a crujir y circular alrededor de ellos, cuando al fin se abrieron tomaron forma de hombrecillos cetrinos y redondeados en todas sus formas, de muy baja estatura, todos poseían en alguna manera una piedra de color que resplandecía como el fuego.

\- ¡Es el Rey! – Gritaron algunos al unísono - ¡De prisa, llamen a Grandpabi! – Demandaron otros.

En un segundo la multitud de criaturas se abrió dejando un camino libre, por donde caminó un troll de edad avanzada, se notaba en su caminar, a diferencia del resto vestía una capa larga de césped y una corona hecha de ramas y flores. Cuando llegó junto a ellos el Rey se inclinó haciendo una reverencia para saludarle.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted majestad? – Preguntó reverenciando a modo de contestar el saludo.

Son mis hijas, ésta es Elsa – Dijo señalando a la mayor de las princesas que también saludó – Ella es dueña de magia de hielo, sin querer disparó un rayo de su poder a la más pequeña, Anna – La reina de inmediato se acuclilló para que Grandpabi pudiera examinarla mejor.

\- ¿Qué cambios han observado en Anna? – Preguntó colocando una mano sobre la frente de la princesa.

\- Desde que la encontramos está cada vez más fría, no ha despertado pese a nuestros esfuerzos y un gran mechón de su cabello cambió de color castaño a blanco.

\- Ya veo… Elsa, déjame verte – Pidió con amabilidad y volteando hacia ella, la muchacha se aproximó.

\- ¿Ella estará bien?, fue un accidente… yo la amo… - Balbuceó con la voz temblorosa.

Grandpabi guardó silencio y se dio tiempo de examinar a la princesa, observó las líneas de sus manos, la profundidad de sus ojos y contó las pecas de su rostro pequeño y compungido. Sonrió para calmarla.

\- Ella va a estar bien, descuida – Aseguró al fin.

\- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó la Reina.

El troll se caminó hasta Anna y mientras acariciaba su cabello recitó un conjuro, tomó en sus manos una esfera luminosa en la que poco a poco fueron tomando forma una serie de recuerdos; Grandpabi las observó en detalle.

\- Afortunadamente el hielo que golpeó su cuerpo se alojó en la cabeza, podemos retirarlo en su totalidad si suprimimos junto con él todos los vestigios de la magia… si hubiera sido en el corazón probablemente las consecuencias serían otras – Explicó mientras seguía buscando y transformando los recuerdos de Anna.

\- ¿Ella olvidará que tengo poderes? – Preguntó angustiada.

\- Es lo mejor – Sentenció el Rey colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija.

Cuando Grandpabi acabó, devolvió la esfera de luz a la cabeza de Anna quién de inmediato recobró calor y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera dormida, su madre la abrazó con alivio.

\- Elsa, tu magia es hermosa y poderosa, pero muy peligrosa si no aprendes a controlarla – El troll sacó otra esfera de luz, esta vez de las manos de Elsa y la extendió frente a todos para explicar lo que diría – El miedo es el peor enemigo de los seres humanos y en tu caso mucho más, no dejes que se apodere de tu corazón o te destruirá y también a quienes amas…

La princesa observó las imágenes que se proyectaban en la luz y por primera vez sintió que el frío de su magia congelaba su alma, confundida se aferró al brazo de su padre.

\- Aprenderá a controlarlo, mientras, limitaremos su contacto con otras personas, diezmaremos la servidumbre, cerraremos las puertas del palacio y la mantendremos alejada de Anna…

\- Señor – Interrumpió Grandpabi – En ningún caso he dicho que ella deba ser aislada. Elsa debe aprender a controlar su magia y no lo conseguirá haciendo de cuenta que no existe, al contrario, debe explorar los límites de su poder para conocerlos a cabalidad y de esa forma saber hasta dónde puede llegar.

\- Entiendo…

\- No, no lo entiende, su magia está fuertemente ligada a sus sentimientos… no traspase su miedo ni sus inseguridades a ella.

\- En verdad agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros, siempre estaremos en deuda con usted – Reverenció una vez más – Sin embargo, yo me haré cargo de la crianza de mis hijas, Elsa será reina un día y no la expondré al escarnio público de ser llamada hechicera.

\- Comprendo, sin embargo el negar lo que ella es no erradicará la magia de su vida.

\- Vamos – Ordenó el Rey, de inmediato la Reina fue hasta su caballo junto con a su esposo.

\- Majestad – Llamó Grandpabi – Necesito hacerme pago de lo que he hecho por usted.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó turbado.

\- No es un atrevimiento, toda magia tiene un precio y yo debo cobrar el mío.

\- Hable, ¿Qué es lo que desea?.

\- Necesito hablar con Elsa en privado y que usted no le pregunte, ni a ella, ni a mi, de qué se trata.

El Rey frunció el ceño, accedió porque no tenía otra opción. Hizo un gesto a su hija y luego ayudó a la Reina a montar su caballo, mientras Elsa caminaba hasta el anciano troll.

\- Elsa, tu padre te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti, pero está equivocado – Susurró acariciando su rostro – El miedo vendrá por ti e intentará llenar tu corazón de oscuridad, no lo permitas… tu magia continuará creciendo contigo, aférrate a Jack y no te alejes de él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de…?

\- Tus padres no pueden verlo, pero él estaba en los recuerdos de Anna y está en tus ojos… no me está permitido revelar el futuro, sólo puedo aconsejarte que seas fiel a ti misma y que no te apartes de él… recuerda que, cuando todo se vuelva confuso él es lo único que despejará tu mente y ahuyentará la oscuridad de ti.

\- No entiendo lo que dices…

\- Algún día lo harás, ahora ve con tus padres.

Y sin más, Grandpabi hizo un gesto con la mano, de inmediato todos volvieron a ser rocas perfectamente redondas e inmóviles en un páramo tenebroso. Elsa volvió con el Rey.

Un par de ojos almendrados y ocultos entre la vegetación habían observado todo, Kristoff, un pequeño huérfano acompañado de su reno, había seguido al caballo del rey cuando se topó con ellos camino al refugio de los recolectores de hielo, notó que a su paso el pasto se congelaba y debía investigar de qué se trataba. Ahora contemplaba cómo regresaban al reino por donde mismo habían llegado, era tan increíble lo que había visto que decidió esperar a que se alejaran aún más para despertar a los trolls otra vez.

El Viento también había visto y escuchado todo, estuvo con lo Guardianes cuando Pitch se liberó y sabía que ir por Jack era lo menos adecuado en esos momentos, sin embargo, tampoco podía ocultarle algo tan importante… el Rey haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para suprimir la magia de la vida de Elsa y eso no podía permitirlo o ella dejaría de ser ella misma. Contra toda sensatez comenzó a soplar con fuerza y sin perder más tiempo fue en búsqueda de su viejo amigo.

...

Bueno, en adelante las cosas no andarán muy bien para Elsa ni para Jack... pero ya lo suponen...

No me canso de agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y me alientan por dónde me encuentran... no son mis mejores tiempos pero ya lo volverán a ser :D (es duro ser adulto).

Para los que han preguntado por Emma... volverá a salir en algún momento, sabremos que pasó con ella así que no coman ansias... y eso es porque cuando vi la película de El Origen de los Guardianes me quedé con una sensación de: ¿Y la hermana de Jack?...

Muchos cariños y, en verdad no esperaba tener lectores todos los días! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La Maldición de Pitch Black**

El tiempo es algo misterioso y caprichoso, no siempre transcurre de la misma forma... ahora que nuevamente era libre, todas esas edades en que estuvo confinado a la más absoluta oscuridad, parecían algo distantes y lejanas. Además, sin duda, la pequeña batalla que tuvo contra los Guardianes se transformó en un duro golpe para ellos y para su orgullo... ellos se habían debilitado mientras él se había fortalecido.

Invocó a una de sus pesadillas y ella se dejó ver como un gran zorro, grande, imponente y bello, de color negro como el ébano. Reverenció a su señor con profundo afecto, Pitch se encaramó en su lomo y luego de deslizar la mano sobre el pelaje suave de la bestia, le susurró al oído algo que de inmediato la hizo correr a toda velocidad.

\- Llévame con la Princesa de Arendelle, aquella que baila sobre el hielo con Jack Frost - Fue lo que dijo.

Lejos de allí y ya de vuelta en el palacio, sin importar que fuera de noche, el Rey mandó a que de inmediato habilitaran una habitación para Elsa y que trasladaran sus cosas allí. Mientras, la Reina había acomodado a Anna sobre la cama que compartía con su esposo y guardaba su sueño, aún estaba preocupada por su hija pequeña e intentaba disipar el temor de que no fuera a despertar nunca... por su parte Elsa permanecía en silencio, mientras el Rey dirigía a los sirvientes ella observaba como cada una de sus cosas desfilaba por el pasillo hacia una habitación lejana a la de su hermana, en el mismo piso pero ni contigua, ni enfrentada. Lo más triste para ella fue ver como desarmaban su tienda, la que con tanto trabajo había levantado con Anna y que dentro de si guardaba tantos juegos, tantos momentos, tanta felicidad... ahora caía con gracia al suelo, oscilando cada una de las capas de tela que la conformaba, desparramando en el piso todos sus dibujos y adornos, hasta que ya no existió más. Uno de los criados agarró todos los papeles y los metió dentro de un saco, era claro que serían arrojados al fuego para alimentar las calderas porque muchos de ellos la inmortalizaban haciendo magia.

Los sirvientes fueron muy veloces y eficientes, en menos de una hora su habitación estaba lista, su padre se aproximó a ella y la condujo de la mano a su nuevo ambiente, o prisión. Le comentó que en adelante su día libre no coincidiría con el de Anna y que mientras ella trabajara en el dominio de su magia, y hasta que pudiera controlarla, pasaría la mayor parte del día en su habitación, que debía resistir la tentación de acercarse a su hermana para que nadie saliera lastimado nuevamente.

\- Papá, yo nunca quise que esto pasara - Dijo antes de que el Rey cerrara la puerta tras él.

\- Tampoco yo mi cielo, pero vamos a solucionar esto.

\- Tengo miedo...

\- Yo no, esto depende de ti y yo confío en ti, Elsa.

Luego la silueta de su padre desapareció en la penumbra y la puerta se cerró tras él. Elsa observó su nuevo mundo y por primera vez deseó que su magia no existiera, se había transformado en una barrera impenetrable entre quienes amaba y ella... lo único que faltaba era que su estrella se derritiera y escurriera entre sus dedos.

Pitch observaba a Elsa desde la ventana, sin duda ella estaba aterrada y confundida, la confianza sobre su poder estaba hecha añicos y sufría... sufría deliciosa y adictivamente, ella aún no lo conocía pero sin duda ya lo haría, y cuando así fuera se aseguraría de nunca perder todo ese maravilloso dolor que ahora viajaba hasta él, un dolor que le acariciaba la piel y le dejaba en la punta de la lengua un sabor a dulce. Sin poder contenerse a la tentación entró a la habitación de la princesa y se colocó tras ella, su cercanía aumentó el estímulo cada vez más hasta que la pequeña se echó a llorar con angustia y desesperación, la cercanía del Señor de las Pesadillas, hacía que su corazón palpitara a todo lo que daba, ella no lo sabía pero su espíritu percibía la oscuridad.

En esa nueva habitación comenzó a nevar y un viento frío y envolvente la rodeó, como intentado protegerla de los embistes de Pitch, en un segundo todo se congeló y la princesa se desmayó no pudiendo soportar tanta angustia, de inmediato se cerraron sobre ella enormes puntas filosas de hielo para protegerla.

\- Cada vez te vuelves más interesante Elsa – Murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña entre los cristales – Tu magia está unida a tus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo reacciona como si tuviera voluntad propia e intenta protegerte de mi… creo que me serás muy útil después de todo.

El Rey abrió la puerta con dificultad, cuando observó cómo todo estaba cubierto de hielo y que su hija estaba bajo una capa de filosas esquirlas, Pitch aprovechó el momento y colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

\- Sientes miedo, vamos atérrate… - Susurró en su oído.

Sin perder tiempo, El Rey fue con su esposa y le pidió que trajera una botella de alcohol para despertar a su hija, ambos corrieron hasta ella, la Reina mojó un paño y lo aproximó hasta la nariz de su hija, Elsa comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco y mientras lo hacía, las esquirlas de hielo se abrían cada vez más hasta que su padre pudo sacarla de ahí. La princesa estaba temblando, su pequeño cuerpo ardía en fiebre.

\- No estoy segura de que hayamos hecho lo mejor para ella, alteza – Susurró la Reina.

\- Tampoco yo, mi señora, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho está.

Con cuidado llevaron a la princesa hasta su cama, el Rey se acomodó en una silla casi frente a ella y aguardó, su esposa volvió con Anna lidiando con la sensación de incertidumbre que ganaba terreno en su corazón, sus dos hijas estaban en cama y requerían cuidado, pero la verdad mas absoluta de todas era que pese a su corta edad Elsa no había tenido problemas en contener su magia, hasta ahora. ¿Sería posible que eso continuara siendo así, ahora que estaban coartando su libertad?.

Cuando el Rey estaba en profundo sueño, Pitch se aproximó a él nuevamente y sopló cerca de su rostro, de inmediato pequeñas partículas de arena ennegrecida se introdujeron por su nariz y boca… ahora el monarca sentiría el mayor de los temores y esto lo obligaría a tomar las peores decisiones sobre su hija, y al mismo tiempo las mejores para sus propósitos. La mañana no tardaría en llegar y él volvería para observar la situación otra vez y deleitarse en Elsa.

Al fin había llegado el día en que Jack sería libre de la custodia de los Guardianes y visitaría a su princesa, ¡Nunca el tiempo había transcurrido tan lento!. Los Guardianes ya se había recuperado de la batalla que tuvieron contra Pitch, aunque en el orgullo aún estaban lastimados, sobretodo Conejo.

\- Jack, no olvides regresar de inmediato si Pitch te sale al camino.

\- Si, Norte – Respondió en un tono arrastrado y cansado.

\- No hables con extraños – Sugirió el Hada.

\- Nunca lo hago.

Luego Sandman le tironeó la capa de piel, cuando lo observó, sobre su cabeza aparecieron una serie de imágenes que le daban a entender que fuera directamente hasta Arendelle sin desvíos ni paradas… Wow!, comprender sin necesidad de un intérprete el mensaje del hombrecillo gordinflón fue algo… aterrador, sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ellos, ya era tiempo de cambiar eso.

\- Si, si, ya entendí… en verdad agradezco la preocupación de todos ustedes pero no soy un niño… de hecho tengo poco más de un cuarto de siglo sobre mi, así que…

\- Frost tiene razón, no debemos subestimarlo, si Black sale a su encuentro podrá con él sólo, sin nosotros.

\- Basta Conejo, Jack es parte de nuestra familia – Anunció Norte colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho como muestra de apoyo. – Toma, hijo – Agregó, de inmediato se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una esfera de cristal que parecía de juguete, luego la dejó en sus manos – Esta es una llave que abre portales, puede llevarte a donde quieras, sólo debes pensar tu destino, sacudirla y arrojarla al suelo… me gustaría que la usaras esta noche.

\- Te lo agradezco pero tengo ganas de volar, hay muchas cosas que quiero conversar con Viento.

\- Lo comprendo. Al menos prométeme que la usarás en caso de urgencia.

\- Esta bien, adiós. - Se despidió colocando los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Jack espera! – Exclamó el Hada.

\- ¡Ahora qué! - Rezongó molesto.

El Hada de los Dientes saltó sobre él una vez más, como ya era una costumbre, tomó el rostro del Jack entre sus manos y le metió ambos pulgares en la boca.

\- Déjalo ya, mujer - Agregó Conejo.

\- Lo siento, es que son tan blancos…

El muchacho se apartó y haciendo un gesto con la mano salió por la ventana más alta del Salón de los Guardianes. En cuanto asomó, el Viento lo arrebató con tanta velocidad que no podía respirar; su amigo lo envolvió, lo dejó caer, lo puso de cabeza, lo llevó tan alto como pudo, donde su naturaleza se volvía extremadamente fría y cualquiera que no fueran ellos dos se congelarían al instante, desde allí, Jack pudo disfrutar el silencio, la inmensidad del cielo, las estrellas que brillaban como si estuvieran al alcance se su mano, vio la luna y también a Arendelle, aunque muy pequeño y muy distante… Jack Frost disfrutó la sensación de ser libre nuevamente…

\- No suelo ser alguien sentimental, mi naturaleza me impide crear lazos fuertes, ¡Pero no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

\- ¡Yo también te extrañé!, cuéntame que ha sido del mundo, cómo van las ventiscas de nieve… ¿Me han extrañado?

\- Pues, la verdad es que los niños que te ven, te han extrañado bastante muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo está Anna?, ¿Cómo está Elsa? – Preguntó ansioso - ¿Cómo van las cosas desde que Pitch Black es libre?.

Pitch a actuado con sigilo, no ha causado tantos problemas como todos habíamos imaginado… sin embargo, ataca a los niños, se ha alimentado lo necesario para no llamar la atención, pero he oído de pesadillas angustiosas y vívidas que atormentan a los pequeños. – Hizo una pausa, lo que estaba por decir afectaría a Jack – Por otro lado… necesito que mantengas la calma.

\- ¿Mantener la calma?, ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Preguntó preocupado.

\- Las princesas de Arendelle están bien, pero Pitch ha rondado el Palacio, lo he visto.

\- ¡Cómo no me avisaste antes!, ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?.

\- Sucedió cuando él fue liberado, y si no te dije nada fue porque presentí que él quería que te lo dijera.

\- Debiste decírmelo en seguida…

\- Pitch ha planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo Jack, todas sus acciones están calculadas a diferencia de los Guardianes y de ti.

\- Llévame con ellas lo más rápido que puedas, amigo.

Cuando al fin llegó, entró por el ventanal intentando ser "invisible" porque quería sorprender a Elsa. Sonriente de sus propias imaginaciones actuó sigiloso, no había nadie en la habitación de las niñas, se veía muy amplia... tardó un momento en darse cuenta que la tienda que se levantaba frente al ventanal ya no estaba allí, eso fue extraño, era tan importante para las niñas que nunca imaginó que la echarían abajo, pero no era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar... la cama de Elsa y todas sus cosas tampoco estaban allí. Confundido observó a su alrededor buscando la cama de Anna, cuando comprobó que todo estaba donde debía una extraña sensación se apoderó de él.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no había moros en la costa, caminó por el pasillo hasta que al poco andar divisó a Anna, la llamó con emoción pero ella no contestó, luego decidió volar y plantarse frene a ella, sin embargo Anna lo atravesó, como si él no existiera. Una sensación de vacío le robó el aliento, ¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo viera?, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado mientras él no estuvo?. Decidió seguirla e investigar... ¿Y si Elsa tampoco lo veía?...

Jack aguardó tras la princesa, ella caminó un poco cabizbaja por el pasillo hasta que llegó a un gran ventanal y se percató de que nevaba… ¡Al fin!, de inmediato su rostro se iluminó y dando brincos se aproximó a una puerta tan blanca como las otras, pero que tenía una decoración igual a la de Anna aunque los colores oscilaban entre azules, celestes y morados.

El muchacho observó a la niña detenerse un momento, como si de pronto no estuviera tan segura de hacer lo que tenía en mente.

\- ¿Elsa? – Llamó sin embargo nadie contestó del otro lado.

El corazón de Jack dio un salto, vio a la pequeña levantar su mano y dar cinco alegres golpecitos a la puerta.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Preguntó animosa. El silencio de su hermana no la detendría, insistiría hasta que al fin ella respondiera que si – ¡Ven vamos a jugar!

Jack observaba confundido, Elsa siempre había respondido de inmediato a Anna.

\- Ya no te puedo ver jamás. Hermana sal… parece que no estas – Insistió aún sin darse por vencida e intentando ver algo entre la separación de la puerta con el suelo. – Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más… no entiendo qué pasó…

De seguro la pequeña estaba equivocada, era imposible que Elsa estuviera allí sin contestar.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?... no tiene que ser un muñeco…

\- ¡Déjame en paz Anna! – Se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la habitación.

\- Ya me voy… - Respondió sorprendida y apenada mientras se alejaba lentamente por donde mismo había llegado.

Sin duda algo andaba muy mal, Anna no podía verlo, Elsa rechazaba a Anna… ¿Elsa aún podía verlo?, la incertidumbre por esa pregunta le robo el aliento y sólo había una forma de saberlo. Con el corazón en la mano observó a ambos costados del pasillo, cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en silencio y que no había nadie en los alrededores, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Respiró profundo y asomó la cabeza, rápidamente pudo notar que todas las cosas de Elsa estaban allí, con un poco más de valor dio un paso hacia el interior… el aroma de ella estaba también ahí, concentrado, absoluto… ya no mezclado con el de Anna, era sólo el de Elsa… sobrepasado por el estímulo cerró la puerta con torpeza.

\- ¡Dije que me dejaras en paz, Anna! – Exclamó con angustia.

Jack divisó a Elsa de espaldas a él, manteniendo una postura rígida frente al ventanal, hacía tanto frío al interior de la habitación que los vidrios, los muebles y las paredes estaban llenos de escarcha.

\- Elsa… - Murmuró más despacio de lo esperado, aguardó.

La pequeña volteó lentamente, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo que Jack volvería. Tenía miedo de voltear y comprobar que no estaba realmente allí, y si lo estaba, de contarle lo ocurrido y ver en él esa mirada extraña que observaba en su padre cada vez que iba a visitarla… no podría soportar que él la viera como un monstruo… respiró profundo y volteó, él estaba allí viéndola como siempre lo hacía, como si ella fuera lo más importante en el mundo, su semblante parecía preocupado, su rostro reflejaba temor, no por ella, había algo más allí…

\- ¿Elsa? – Preguntó dubitativo.

\- Jack… - Susurró y de inmediato se sintió mareada.

\- ¿Aún puedes verme? – Preguntó dejando caer su cayado.

\- Has vuelto, en verdad estás aquí… - Agregó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en la habitación comenzó a nevar.

El muchacho corrió hasta ella, a su encuentro, a su calor, a su aroma, cuando al fin la alcanzó la rodeó en un abrazo efusivo, lleno de devoción y ternura, la levantó en su brazos y giró con ella mientras la estrechaba aún más, luego la dejó nuevamente donde estaba y se acuclilló frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Elsa?, ¿Porqué ya no compartes habitación con Anna?, ¿Porqué Anna no puede verme?

\- Yo, hice algo horrible… - Respondió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Jack acarició su cabello y tomó sus manos entre las de él, luego dejó un beso en su frente.

\- Calma, estas haciendo que nieve aquí dentro…

\- No puedo controlarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes controlar?.

\- Esto, no puedo hacer que se detenga, no puedo controlar mi magia, Jack.

\- Tranquila, no te desesperes, ¿Si? – Confortó mientras le secaba las lágrimas – Iré por mi cayado y atraeré la nieve que provocas, como cuando jugábamos en el salón. Luego tomaremos un poco de aire y nos pondremos al día. ¿Quieres?

Elsa asintió.

El muchacho caminó en busca de su cayado, de inmediato lo extendió hacia lo alto y toda la nieve dentro de la habitación fue atraída hasta él, finalmente desapareció. Luego fue por Elsa y le tomó una mano, ambos caminaron hasta sentarse en el suelo, junto al ventanal. Jack apoyó la espalda contra la pared y Elsa apoyó la suya contra el pecho de su amigo, él le soltó el cabello y comenzó a peinarla en silencio, con calma, disfrutando cada segundo, la había extrañado tanto que recién en ese instante dimensionó cuanta falta le había hecho. Le dio espacio y confianza para que ella tomara la iniciativa de conversar, cuando acabó de peinarla le trenzó el cabello y como el silencio seguía haciéndoles compañía, se limitó a estrecharla una vez más.

\- Jack… hace una semana que ésta es mi habitación, lastimé a Anna – Aguardó esperando una pregunta o una acusación. Como ninguna de esas dos alternativas ocurrió, prosiguió – Estábamos jugando, todo fue tan rápido… ella saltaba sobre montañas de nieve que yo creaba y de pronto resbalé… uno de mis rayos dio contra ella.

Jack notó que el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa se tensó, él la estrechó un poco más y apoyó la cabeza en la de ella.

\- Anna cayó al suelo, estaba pálida, inerte… creí que estaba muerta… papá nos llevó con Trolls del bosque y Grandpabi, su líder, curó a Anna a cambio de sus recuerdos sobre mi magia y sobre ti, dijo que el miedo vendría por mi e intentaría llenar mi corazón de oscuridad.

El muchacho pensó de inmediato en Pitch y en lo que el Viento le había dicho.

\- Pero también dijo que no me alejara de ti, que tú me ayudarías a ahuyentar esa oscuridad… dijo que tú estabas en mis ojos.

\- Nadie te hará daño, no lo permitiré…

\- ¿No me odias? – Preguntó tímida.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Cómo crees que yo podría odiarte, Elsa? - Preguntó casi riendo por lo absurdo de la pregunta.

\- ¿No me odias por lastimar a Anna?...

Jack la volteó para verla a los ojos.

\- Eso fue un accidente, no es tu culpa… ahora no puedes controlar tu magia porque perdiste la confianza en ti misma, pero la magia es parte de ti, de lo que eres.

\- Papá quiere que aprenda a controlarla para no usarla nunca más.

\- Bueno, él se equivoca… es como si tú le pidieras que no fuera rey...

Elsa saltó a los brazos de Jack una vez más y acomodó la mejilla junto a la suya, estando cerca de él, escuchando su corazón, siempre podía sentirse completa. Jack correspondió su abrazó y se elevó con ella a lo alto de la habitación, flotaron hasta la cama de la princesa y él la dejó sobre ella.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Su voz transmitía angustia.

\- No, esta noche no, pero quiero que duermas y descanses, han sido días complicados.

\- ¿Cuándo despierte estarás aquí?.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.

\- Sí.

Y por primera vez desde que la conocía se acomodó junto a ella y la observó quedarse dormida, su semblante había mejorado… por primera vez desde su despertar tuvo ganas de dormir, de soñar junto a ella. Tomó las manos de la princesa entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y cayó en el más profundo sueño.

"Soñó que caminaba descalzo sobre la nieve, que trepaba los árboles más altos porque sentía una especial fascinación por la luna, le gustaba observarla en silencio y dejar que el tiempo pasara sin prisas ni preocupaciones. Estaba observando las estrellas cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

\- ¡Jack!, ¿Otra vez te trepaste a un árbol? – Era la voz de una niña pequeña - ¡Vamos a casa, papá regresa hoy!, ¿Recuerdas?.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo!, ¡Bajo en seguida!.

Poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a descender, sin embargo un paso en falso lo hizo resbalar y cayó sobre la nieve desde gran altura.

\- ¡Jack! – Exclamó una voz preocupada cuando lo vio aterrizar a escasos metros de ella.

\- ¡Wow!, eso fue muy divertido… - Respondió riendo mientras se incorporaba con dificultad y se sacudía la nieve de la ropa.

\- Mamá dice que un día te lastimarás.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Emma!, no pasó nada... ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de esta noche? - Preguntó con picardía.

\- ¡No me digas que tienes pensado hacerle una broma a papá!

\- Mmm no lo había pensado y es una buena idea…

\- ¿Entonces? - Los ojos marrones de la pequeña eran bellísimos.

\- ¡Mamá hará tarta de fresas!.

\- ¡Es verdad!. Es una de las razones por las que papá debería marcharse y volver todos los días. - Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón… hoy tengo ganas de hacer sombras en las paredes, ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?, te enseñaré a hacer un conejo.

\- ¿Cómo el conejo de Pascua?.

\- ¡Claro e incluso mejor que el Conejo de Pascua!, haremos el Conejo de Emma.

\- ¡Hermano eres el mejor!.

\- ¿Una carrera? - Desafió con animosidad.

\- Estoy cansada, ¿Podrías solo tomarme de la mano y caminar conmigo? - Preguntó con melancolía.

\- Claro… - Respondió preocupado por el semblante de su hermana.

\- Te extraño mucho, Jack.

\- Pero si estoy aquí, Emma…

\- Sí, siempre estuviste y siempre estarás en mi corazón…

\- ¿Emma?.

De pronto su hermana se desvaneció como se desvanece la neblina, la buscó entre los árboles con desesperación, tenía que haber una razón para que ella desapareciera de esa forma, pero por ahora solo quería encontrarla… la luna brillaba con tanta intensidad en el cielo que podía ver su sombra proyectada en la nieve, volteó hacia ella y la vio aproximarse a él cada vez más, su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer hasta que la luz invadió todo el lugar…"

Despertó sobresaltado, sólo recordaba una gran cantidad de luz, ¿Es que acaso las personas como él tampoco tenían sueños?... aunque tal vez eso no era cierto después de todo, empezó a recordar que había soñado pero no podía recordar nada más que la luz. Se esforzó un poco más y entonces recordó la luna, un bosque, alguien… ¡Alguien estaba allí en sus sueños!, era una niña… tal vez era Elsa, tal vez era alguien más… no podía recordar su rostro, ni su nombre, pero si el color de su cabello: un color castaño más oscuro que el de Anna…

Luego observó como Elsa dormía plácida, su respiración hipnótica era profunda y serena, aún no amanecía. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta el ventanal, equilibró su cayado y se montó sobre él acuclillado, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y viendo la luna con atención.

\- Ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo dejar de verte – Murmuró - ¿En verdad no tienes nada que decirme después de doscientos años?.

De pronto la luna oscureció, fue tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado, pero el Viento comenzó a golpear duro contra los cristales del ventanal, entonces supo que era una advertencia, Pitch Black estaba cerca. Enormes sombras oscurecieron el entorno, algunas de ellas simularon ser nubes grandes y gruesas que cubrieron la luz de la Luna. Las cortinas comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia y de inmediato fue hasta Elsa e hizo girar su cayado a gran velocidad con ambas manos creando un espiral de viento frío y escarchado que los cubrió a ambos desde la altura para protegerlos de las pesadillas.

\- Vaya, vaya, si que tienes habilidades Jack. Estoy impresionado, no es fácil llamar mi atención – Se dejó escuchar una voz severa y dura.

\- Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, amigo – Respondió de inmediato.

\- Nunca he perdido mi tiempo… pero eres un muchacho justo, ¿Podrías dejarme hablar un momento?.

\- Nada de lo que digas podría interesarme menos.

\- ¿De verdad?, ¿No quieres saber quién eres?.

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de asombro, por un momento sintió que su cayado se le resbalaba de las manos, sin embargo intentó concentrarse, los Guardianes ya le había advertido de los embustes del Señor de las Pesadillas, él podía distorsionar las cosas, ya había identificado una de sus debilidades, sabía que él andaba tras las respuestas de su pasado, pero de seguro sólo intentaba engañarlo.

Pitch percibió las dudas de Jack, las sombras que se agitaban en la habitación se abrieron para dejarlo a la vista, claramente era muy distinto a como Jack lo había imaginado. Era un hombre alto, delgado, de piel blanca grisácea, vestido por las sombras de forma elegante y extravagante, su cabello negro hacía juego con su mirada resplandeciente y fría… no le pareció tan aterrador como todos comentaban, aunque la energía que emanaba de él parecía querer arrebatar la vida de todo ser viviente al que se aproximara.

El Señor de las Pesadillas alzó las manos y las sombras en la habitación se disiparon, las que revoloteaban fuera seguían oscureciendo la luna.

\- No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, yo no he venido a lastimarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres, entonces Pitch?.

\- Me intrigas, siento una enorme fascinación por las cosas bellas y extrañas - Reconoció con una enorme sonrisa – Tu habilidad es maravillosa y poderosa.

\- Jajaja, ahórrate los halagos, Black.

\- Supongo que el Hombre de la Luna te la dio porque en el pasado te encantaba el invierno.

Jack tuvo un recuerdo fugaz del sueño que había tenido momentos atrás, recordó sus pies descalzos en la nieve, recordó el manto blanco sobre los árboles… supo de inmediato que él decía la verdad, como si de pronto Pitch hubiera ahuyentado un manto neblinoso sobre aquella parte de su vida.

\- ¿Sorprendido?. Sí, muchacho tenías una vida antes que ésta, de la cuál no recuerdas nada, de la cuál Zar-Luna nunca te ha hablado… pero yo si, yo puedo decirte todo lo que deseas saber…

\- No creo que seas tan generoso. Dime, Sombra, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?.

\- Quiero que confíes en mi.

\- Jamás - Respondió sin vacilación.

\- ¿Pero si puedes confiar en alguien que lo único que te ha dicho es que te llamas Jack Frost?... ¿Alguien que ha intentado mantenerte aislado de todo lo que anhelas?, o ¿Acaso los Guardianes no te han sugerido que te apartes de ella? – Preguntó pausadamente mientras señalaba a Elsa.

\- No te atrevas… ni siquiera la mires, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- Por supuesto, pero te han convencido de que quiero lastimarla.

\- Has estado rondando este castillo

\- Porque sabía que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano, y ya te lo dije, siento una gran fascinación por las cosas bellas y extrañas.

Un portal de luz se abrió en la habitación, de él salieron rápidamente los Guardianes comenzando a atacar a Pitch sin perder tiempo.

\- No te dejes engañar, Jack. ¡Lo siguiente que te dirán es que te alejes de Elsa para siempre!

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Black! – Espetó el Hada de los Dientes.

\- No lo escuches, hijo. Pitch siempre hace lo mismo – Gritó Norte interponiéndose entre ambos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó conejo.

\- Sí, gracias… sólo quiero proteger a Elsa.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - Preguntó con amabilidad genuina en la voz.

\- Que salgan de aquí, ahora.

\- Hecho – Asintió -. Norte, este no es el lugar apropiado, salgamos de aquí.

Sandman junto ambas manos sobre su pecho y de inmediato comenzó a brillar, en un segundo las extendió y todo se iluminó por completo, la piel de Pitch comenzó a llenarse de gallas similares a quemaduras, de inmediato sus pesadillas lo rodearon para protegerlo y llevárselo de ahí, pero antes habló a Jack.

Estaré esperando por ti Frost, sé que vendrás por respuestas… no dejes que te aparten de ella, recuerda lo que dijo el Troll del bosque: Mientras estés cerca de ella ahuyentarás la oscuridad de su corazón.

\- ¡Pero si ese eres tú, Black! – Respondió.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Y en un instante él desapareció.

De inmediato los Guardianes se aproximaron a Jack pero él no bajó la guardia, aún estaba en una actitud defensiva, protegiéndose y también a Elsa.

\- ¿Jack?, ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el Hada de los Dientes.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Inquirió el muchacho.

\- Eres un chiquillo mal criado, Frost. – Acusó el Conejo – Por si no lo notaste hemos venido para ayudarte, mocoso.

\- Jack, Pitch no es alguien confiable, siempre busca la forma de obtener lo que quiere – La voz de Norte era serena y pausada – No le des en el gusto, él quiere que dudes de nosotros.

\- Dijo que quieren apartarme de Elsa… tú me hiciste ver que estar cerca de ella era peligroso.

\- ¡Es peligroso! – Espetó el Conejo – Él ya estuvo aquí observándola, no seas ingenuo.

\- Silencio, Conejo. Déjame hablar. – Pidió Norte con amabilidad.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?, entonces dime, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mi pasado?

\- Lamentablemente no se nada, Manny nunca ha dicho nada sobre ti.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, el Hada y Conejo estaban expectantes sobre la reacción de Jack. Norte no sabía qué otra cosa decir para calmar las ansias del muchacho. Fue Sandman quién se aproximó con ambas manos en alto, luego señaló por sobre su cabeza y de inmediato una serie de imágenes comenzaron a tomar vida, Jack se vio a si mismo sobre la cabeza del áureo hombrecillo, suspendido en la incertidumbre, confundido, pero había alguien más allí y de su mano, la silueta de una pequeña… su primer pensamiento fue Elsa, después Anna, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era, pero aún así se sentía fuertemente unido a esa figura que caminaba feliz al lado de su proyección.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ella? - Preguntó con la voz cargada de nueva esperanza.

Sandman movió la cabeza en negación, sin embargo su mirada le dijo al muchacho que sabía lo que había soñado.

\- Jack, te ayudaremos a descubrir tu pasado, si eso es importante para ti – Confortó Norte.

El joven bajó la guardia al fin, dio un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba descubrir en su interior qué era lo más importante para él… por un lado estaba su pasado, las respuestas sobre quién había sido y tal vez con ello el por qué se había convertido en uno de ellos, "la razón de su existencia". Pero por otro lado estaba Elsa, ella no era inmortal como él, los años pasarían y se la arrebatarían sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo… su pasado podía esperar, ya había esperado más de doscientos años, podría esperar otros cincuenta y disfrutar a Elsa lo que más pudiera… eso era lo más importante para él. Finalmente levantó la vista y giró hacia Elsa, acarició el cabello de la pequeña con profunda devoción.

\- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Norte. Pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender ahora – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Elsa – Ustedes deben detener a Pitch y yo…

\- ¿Confías en nosotros? – Preguntó el Hada.

\- No, pero ustedes y yo intentamos proteger lo mismo… Pitch puede saber muchas cosas de mi o incluso querer ayudarme, sin embargo, nadie que realmente sea bueno busca el sufrimiento de los niños.

\- ¿Qué harás con Elsa? – Preguntó el Conejo esta vez.

Me quedaré con ella, ha pasado por una situación muy complicada… tal vez no estén de acuerdo pero, siento en el fondo de mi corazón que debo permanecer a su lado.

\- Esta bien, hijo. - Accedió Norte - ¿Podemos contar contigo?.

\- Si.

Nadie dijo nada más, Jack le entregó la esfera de cristal a Norte quien la sacudió y de inmediato los Guardianes entraron en él para volver al salón de los Guardianes. Jack se acomodó nuevamente junto a la princesa y se deleitó viéndola dormir una vez más.

Ya en polo norte, los Guardianes tuvieron una asamblea de inmediato luego de cruzar el portal, pese a la seriedad del asunto, Norte no se sintió impedido de chocar las palmas de las manos para mandar a traer galletas, pasteles, jugos y licores. Mientras tomaban asiento, un sinfín de bandejas llenas de manjares comenzaron a desfilar sobre los duendecillos, los Yetis dispusieron vasos y bebidas sobre la mensa; en menos de un minuto había un gran banquete servido y los Yetis caminaban fuera mientras los duendecillos tocaban una suave melodía con pequeños instrumentos.

\- ¿Es esto necesario, viejo? – Preguntó el Conejo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Vamos, anímate! – Exclamó sonriente.

\- Acabamos de ver a Black, no creo que sea un motivo para celebrar.

\- Lo es Conejo, hemos comprobado que Pitch si está interesado en Jack, también en esa pequeña.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos – Aseguró mientras untaba uno de sus bizcochos favoritos en leche caliente – Lo que si me llama la atención en la forma en que Frost se aferra a ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó el Hada mientras saboreaba una copa de vino caliente.

\- Es como si Jack… es como si él estuviera enamorado de ella – Dijo al fin.

Un silencio absoluto llenó la sala, todos dejaron de masticar lo que tenían en la boca y tragaron al mismo tiempo. En un segundo el Conejo de Pascua tenía incontables pares de ojos sobre él, la música había cesado de forma abrupta

\- ¡Qué!, ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de nada? – inquirió el Conejo.

\- Es sólo una niña, Conejo. No creo que Jack haya puesto los ojos en una niña de nueve años – Respondió de inmediato el Hada con el rostro teñido de incredulidad.

\- Eso es irrelevante – Intervino Norte pensativo – Es amor de todas formas y esa es la fuerza más poderosa de todas… lo que si tengo claro es que Jack jamás lastimará a Elsa y de seguro la protegería con su vida.

\- Bueno, eso si es un problema, él podría entregarse a Black por ella - Concluyó el Conejo.

\- Como sea, es una decisión que debe tomar él, no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros para evitarlo.

...

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, los temores del Rey estaban en calma, su hija tenía un mejor semblante, se veía más contenta, más animada; sin embargo aún no podía dominar su magia… cuando ella estaba sola todo parecía ir bien, pero en cuanto llegaban a verla o a darle un beso de buenas noches ella se tensaba y todo a su alrededor se congelaba al instante. El monarca intentó de todo para convencer a su hija de que la magia en ella era como una maldición, él estaba seguro de que así era.

En los cinco años que siguieron, Elsa se había transformado en una bella adolescente, muy educada, muy silenciosa, demasiado solitaria; pero era feliz a pesar de todo porque Jack estaba junto a ella la mayor parte del tiempo, cada vez que él estaba cerca podía dominar su magia y tenerla bajo control, sin embargo, con el resto de las personar era otra historia porque sabía que sus poderes jamás podrían lastimar a Jack. Anna continuaba insistiendo en jugar con ella, pero mientras más lo intentaba, Elsa más se apartaba… ya las últimas veces ni siquiera le pedía que la dejara sola cuando llamaba a su puerta.

Por su parte Pitch Black atacaba sólo cuando era necesario, observaba a Elsa a través de su espejo mágico y esperaba que Jack viniera por respuestas, hasta que su casi inagotable paciencia llegó a su fin y entonces adelantó la segunda parte de su plan… era tiempo de separar a la princesa de Arendelle de su él y para conseguirlo, el Rey sería muy útil.

Eligió un día en que Jack debía llevar el Invierno al otro extremo del mundo para visitar a ir a Arendelle, contaba con que el Viento lo pondría al tanto y volvería lo más rápido que pudiera, para entonces sería demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la princesa sabía donde buscar ese objeto especial que ella atesoraba como el más grande de los tesoros, dentro de una caja de cristal estaba el colgante de estrella que Jack le había regalado, la tomó con cuidado y la llevó consigo hasta encontrar al Rey, él estaba junto a Anna… sólo debía dejarla a la vista del monarca.

\- Elsa ya no me habla, papá… - Murmuró la pequeña intentando contener sus lágrimas.

\- Te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermana.

\- Pero, ¿Yo qué le he hecho para que me ignore de esta manera? - Preguntó muy angustiada.

\- Ella no te está ignorando, Anna. Es mayor que tú, le he pedido que sea más responsable con sus estudios y en cómo llevar un reino cuando yo no esté - Respondió intentando restarle importancia al comportamiento de Elsa.

\- Antes éramos unidas, yo aún puedo recordar cómo solíamos jugar en la nieve… la extraño, me hace falta.

El Rey suspiró apesadumbrado, sin duda todo esto era muy duro para todos.

\- Hablaré con ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, pero debes darme tiempo y mientras no la busques.

\- Sí, papá.

Cuando el Rey salió de la habitación, vio hacia la habitación de Elsa, caminó hasta ella mientras pensaba en ser un poco más severo con ella sobre el dominio de su magia, una vez frente la puerta notó que en la manilla colgaba un cristal en forma de estrella sujeto a una cadena, extrañado tomó lo que parecía ser un collar y constató que era hielo… molesto la empuñó en su mano y fue al salón donde estaba su hija haciendo los deberes.

\- Déjeme sólo con ella – Ordenó al profesor que estaba con Elsa.

\- Si, su majestad – Obedeció el maestro haciendo una reverencia y de inmediato abandonó la sala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, padre? - Preguntó extrañada.

\- Quiero que me expliques qué es esto – Exigió extendiendo el colgante hacia ella.

\- ¿De dónde sacó eso? – Preguntó horrorizada y temerosa.

\- Contesta mi pregunta, Elsa. ¿Qué es esto? – Sus palabras estaban llenas de ira - ¿Sabes que tu hermana sufre porque la ignoras?... yo confié en que estabas trabajando duramente para controlar la maldición que llevas sobre ti y tú continúas usándola.

\- No, no es lo que usted piensa, padre.

\- Esto es hielo – Agregó señalando la estrella.

Pitch que había seguido al Rey, se deleitaba ante aquella escena, luego observó como el Viento se agitaba fuera del palacio, - ¿Qué esperas?, ve por Jack – Murmuró sonriente.

\- Es hielo, pero lo tengo hace mucho tiempo.

\- No me importa, Elsa, pero si lo conservas es porque es importante para ti…

\- ¡No puedo renunciar a mi magia padre! – Explotó al fin – Es parte de mi y de lo que soy… lamento que no puedas entenderlo, lamento no ser lo que esperas, lamento no poder hacer lo que me pides… no puedo…

El rey se aproximó a su hija y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

\- Escúchame bien, Elsa, soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para ti, quieras o no voy a hacer que me obedezcas hasta que entiendas que sólo estoy velando por tu bienestar.

Luego caminó hasta la chimenea y arrojó el colgante de su hija al fuego.

\- ¡No! – Gritó la princesa llevándose las manos al rostro con horror mientras observaba las llamas intentar destruir su tesoro.

\- Vuelve a tu habitación y permanece allí hasta que te ordene salir. ¡Guardias! – Llamó y de inmediato aparecieron tres de ellos dispuestos a escuchar y ejecutar ordenes – Escolten a la princesa a su habitación.

\- De inmediato, mi señor – Dijo uno mientras los tres se inclinaban, luego fue hasta Elsa, se conmovió al ver sus lágrimas, sin embargo él no era nadie para cuestionar al Rey – Alteza, por favor acompáñenos.

En cuanto quedó sólo, el Rey se dejó caer sobre un sillón con la cabeza a dos manos, inquieto y apenado, con el corazón lleno de miedo. Pitch aún estaba allí y supo que era el momento de actuar, se aproximó al Rey y le susurró en el oído mientras colocaba una de sus garras sobre el corazón del monarca.

\- Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas – Dijo una y otra vez hasta que el Rey lo escuchó.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco – Murmuró al oír una voz cerca de él.

\- No estas loco, sólo eres sensible a mi porque tienes miedo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió saber mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Ya te lo dije, quién tiene la solución a tu problema.

\- ¡Muéstrate! - Ordenó.

\- Con gusto, aunque primero debes creer en mi.

\- ¿Qué eres entonces?.

\- La más grande pesadilla del mundo… soy Pitch Black - Anunció con orgullo.

\- Pitch Black – Repitió el Rey, de inmediato observó frente a él al Señor de las Pesadillas.

\- Tienes una hija interesante, ella ha intentado dominar su magia, pero temo que no ha podido suprimirla porque hay alguien más que no se lo permite.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? - Preguntó aún disimulando la sorpresa.

\- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, majestad, pero si en verdad desea saberlo, podríamos decir que somos una forma de vida más espiritual.

\- Eres un brujo…

\- Si esa respuesta le es más cómoda no tengo objeciones al respecto… su hija es protegida por un "brujo" llamado Jack Frost y él la insta a no renunciar a su magia.

\- Imposible, nunca la he visto con nadie…

\- Él es como yo, y usted debe creer en él para verlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?.

\- Eso es fácil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio entonces?.

\- Nada.

\- Toda magia tiene un precio... - Aseguró escéptico.

\- Créame, ambos deseamos lo mismo, si logra que Elsa no use su magia me daré por pagado.

El Rey observó cómo frente a ese hombre extraño se materializó un gran espejo de ornamentación antigua y elegante, luego como ese hombre vestido de negro introdujo una mano y de su interior sacó dos guantes celestes y largos. Finalmente el espejo se desvaneció y él caminó hasta el Rey.

\- Coloque estos guantes a su hija, ellos impedirán que ella pueda hacer magia. Su poder sólo será efectivo si los lleva puestos – Y sin más se los entregó.

\- Muchas gracias…

\- Por el otro "brujo" no se preocupe, he colocado un hechizo sobre las prendas para que una vez que las vista él desaparezca mientras ella no haga uso de sus poderes. Si usted quiere que ella suprima la magia de su vida para siempre, entonces no tendrá que preocuparse más por él – Aclaró mientras desaparecía.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

\- Cuente con ello – Dijo en un tono tan bajo que el Rey no lo pudo escuchar.

El monarca fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su esposa, le contó lo que había ocurrido y que al fin tenían una solución real al problema se su hija. Ella no se mostró del todo convencida hasta que vio y tocó los guantes, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que aquello no estaba bien. Su esposo le pidió que lo acompañara a hablar con Elsa e intentaran convencerla de que los usara, ella accedió aún con dudas en su interior.

Elsa lloraba desconsolada en su habitación, su tesoro estaba perdido y tal vez para siempre… ¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiera hecho eso?. Estaba acurrucada sobre la cama cuando Jack entró por la ventana.

\- ¡Elsa! – La llamó de inmediato, su voz transmitía una profunda preocupación.

\- ¡Jack, estas aquí! – Respondió arrojándose a sus brazos.

\- Viento fue por mi, Pitch Black estaba aquí en el palacio junto con tu padre.

\- ¿El Señor de las Pesadillas? - Preguntó temerosa.

\- Si, el enemigo de los Guardianes, pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te lastimen - Aseguró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Lo se - Dijo con una sonrisa - Jack, papá encontró la estrella que me diste… la arrojó al fuego, estaba furioso...

\- Calma, esa estrella es eterna por ti, ¿Recuerdas?... además, yo podría hacer millones iguales a esa si quisieras – Confortó cerrando los brazos sobre ella y llenando los pulmones de su aroma exquisito.

\- Jack tengo miedo – Dijo sonrojándose.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

El rey entró al cuarto de Elsa de la mano de su esposa y con los guantes en la otra, la princesa se incorporó de inmediato y Jack junto con ella empuñando su cayado.

\- Tenemos algo para ti – Anunció extendiendo los guantes hacia ella – Esto te ayudará a controlar tu magia.

\- Padre…

\- Póntelos - Ordenó.

\- Por favor, solo escúcheme...

\- Soy tu padre y el Rey de Arendelle, te ordeno que te los pongas ahora, o jamas saldrás de este cuarto - Sentemció.

\- Alteza, no creo que esta sea la major forma de pedírselo - Intervino la Reina.

Jack tomó a la princesa por los hombros para darle valor.

\- Si no lo haces por mi o por tu madre, hazlo por Anna.

La princesa sintió un profundo dolor al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Se lo debes… ella sufre por tu distancia - Fue lo último que dijo el Rey.

Elsa camino hasta su padre y tomó las prendas, eran realmente hermosos y delicados, aunque sabía que no eran más que un par de grilletes que la privarían de su integridad real, de ser quién era. Observó a su madre para encontrar en ella un apoyo que jamás llegó, luego volteó hacia Jack que movió la cabeza en negación, él sentía que detrás de todo eso había un secreto oscuro…

La princesa se colocó un guante, luego el otro y de inmediato sintió un fuerte hormigueo en las manos, como si estas se hubieran dormido. Las observó sin poder reconocerlas.

Jack comenzó a sentirse extraño y mareado, poco a poco comenzó a tambalearse y fue visible a los ojos de los padres de Elsa, quienes no pudieron disimular su asombro, la Reina buscó la mirada de su esposo para ver en sus ojos que ella no se había vuelto loca, o que estaba imaginando cosas. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con desesperación, ella se quitó los guantes de inmediato pero su padre la rodeó con los brazos leyendo su pensamiento.

\- Esos guantes están malditos, Jack... despídete de tu princesa, porque no la volverás a ver en mucho tiempo, al menos mientras ella rehuya de su magia... su padre se encargará de eso, estoy seguro... - Escuchó Jack la voz de Pitch Black en su interior y de inmediato todo a su alrededor se volvía nubloso.

Había sido un tonto, los Guardianes se lo habían advertido y él no había creído en ellos, ahora era demasiado tarde y él estaba a punto de perder repentinamente a la persona que más quería.

Elsa estaba allí, de pie frente a Jack, inmovilizada en los brazos de su padre para que no corriera a los de la persona que más quería. El muchacho la observaba con melancolía, sería la última vez que la vería en años quizás... todo el tiempo que habían compartido, todas las veces que habían jugado, que él había guardado sus sueños, todo el tiempo que había cepillado su cabello y que había besado sus lágrimas, no eran suficientes, nunca lo sería... jamás tendría suficiente de ella en todo lo que le quedara de vida, lo que según veía, no acabaría pronto.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir los efectos de la maldición que Pitch, mientras ella negara su poder e intentara suprimirlo de su vida, no volverían a verse. Lentamente Jack comenzó desvanecerse, porque los Guardianes lo estaban atrayendo a la fuerza para protegerlo del Señor de las Pesadillas, ya casi era la noche, la campana del gran reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar.

\- Lo siento papá... - Susurro Elsa y de inmediato su piel se volvió tan fría que los brazos del Rey se congelaron al instante.

\- ¡Elsa! - Exclamó mientras la liberaba y observaba como ella corría hacia Jack Frost - ¡No te atrevas!.

Pero ella no dio pie atrás, si sería la última vez que vería a Jack tenía que al menos quedarse con algo de él que, pasara lo que pasara no pudiera olvidar, algo que le ayudara a soportar todo lo que viniera por delante en su vida, algo que su padre no pudiera arrojar al fuego.

Jack abrió sus brazos a ella por instinto, la vio correr como en cámara lenta y disfrutó de la elegancia de sus movimientos, temió moverse, en cualquier momento desaparecería, pero antes... aunque sólo fuera una vez... lo que realmente deseaba aunque fuera una niña...

Sintió el roce de la mano de Elsa en su rostro y su mano se quedó allí para siempre, quemándole hasta los huesos, él hizo lo mismo y ella esbozó una sonrisa maravillosa, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato volvió a abrirlos, como si quisiera entregarse a la sensación y al mismo tiempo recordara que no podía perder el tiempo en eso. Creyó que se detendría y luego lo abrazaría pero no fue así, el cuerpo de Elsa seguía aproximándose más y más, percibía el calor que emanaba de su rostro justo en la cara... era glorioso.

\- ¡Elsa, no! - Escuchó gritar al Rey como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero ya era tarde, Jack resistió la tentación de cerrar los ojos, deseaba verla hasta el último segundo y ya que todo estaba perdiendo el sentido, aproximó el rostro al de ella, Elsa le acarició la mejilla con su nariz mientras iba en busca de sus labios, jamás había besado a nadie pero no importaba, lo único que quería era aplastar su boca en la de él y sentir en ella el aliento de Jack, el sabor del invierno sobre la lengua... sólo así jamás podría olvidarlo y al mismo tiempo mantendría la cordura hasta el final. Él deseaba lo mismo, recién entonces descubrió que había fantaseado con eso algunas veces y por fin ahora se volvería real.

Elsa sintió la respiración de Jack en la boca y un cosquilleo en los labios, muy sutil y demasiado fugaz, fue entonces que no pudo evitar cerrar lo ojos y en ese momento él desapareció... el cuerpo de la princesa cayó de rodillas al piso, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos le quemaban las mejillas, levantó la vista lentamente, él ya no estaba allí... extendió una mano hacia el frente con la esperanza de que sus ojos la estuvieran engañando, pero no fue así, todo ese vacío frente a ella era real y entonces el dolor atravesó su corazón, su cuerpo con tal intensidad que creyó estar siendo partida en dos.

El Rey observó a su hija en el suelo, al fin lo único que amenazaba un futuro normal para ella se había desvanecido, se repondría con el tiempo de esa pérdida tan insignificante, controlaría su poder sólo para hacerlo desaparecer en ella y entonces sería la mejor de las monarcas de Arendelle en toda la historia. Cuando iba a por Elsa notó que dentro de la habitación había comenzado a nevar, eran copos grandes pero ligeros, oscuros y estrellados, parecían cenizas mas que nieve.

La Reina tomó la mano de su esposo, compartía el dolor de su hija y ya no estaba tan segura de que todo eso fuera lo mejor para ella, sin embargo vio en los ojos del Rey que él también estaba sufriendo. Nunca habían visto una nieve semejante y esperaban no volver a hacerlo, era como si las lágrimas de Elsa se hubieran transformado en hielo. El Rey dio un apretón a la mano de su esposa y luego caminó hasta su hija, se acuclilló tras ella y la tomó por los brazos, en el mismo instante en que la tocó cesó de nevar, haciendo que todo pareciera aún más desolado.

\- Elsa... - Susurró con calidez, pero ella no contestó - Elsa, no sientas, no abras tu corazón, guarda tus sentimientos...

\- Papá... yo, en verdad yo... lo... - Balbuceó casi sin voz.

\- Shhh, no lo digas - Interrumpió - Eres sólo una niña y esto va a pasar.

\- Siento que... que ya no tengo el pecho unido a mi cuerpo, siento que fue reemplazado por un gran agujero...

El Rey se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, el dolor estaba destrozando el bello rostro de su hija, lo que observó en sus facciones le rompió el corazón, sin embargo no podía flaquear ahora, tenía que ser fuerte para contener a Elsa y llevarla hacia el camino correcto.

\- No digas esas cosas, esto te hará fuerte. ¿Acaso no quieres volver a estar cerca de Anna?, ¿No quieres ser una persona normal?, ¿Alguien que no tema lastimar al resto de las personas que ama?.

\- Sí... - Articuló sin voz.

\- Siempre debemos sacrificarnos para hacer lo correcto, hoy dejaste ir a alguien que para ti es importante pero que no es la mejor de las influencias, a cambio podrás fortalecer tu voluntad y dominar tu magia... te amo tanto, mi querida Elsa.

El Rey ayudó a la princesa a ponerse de pie, luego la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo que Elsa no sintió, su cuerpo estaba completamente adormecido. Con gran esfuerzo la Reina contuvo gruesas lágrimas al observar la más profunda ausencia en la mirada de su hija, fue entonces cuando sintió en el corazón que habían cometido un gran error.

Lejos de allí, Jack estaba anonadado, ella estaba ahí un segundo atrás y luego ya no más, le tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar que había sido él quién había desaparecido y no ella. No podía dejar de mirar hacia el vacío, esperando que Elsa regresara... aún podía sentir el roce de su nariz en la mejilla, el hormigueo en sus labios, aún podía percibir su aroma. En silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos extendió ambos brazos al frente y abrazó el aire, poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio hasta que se aferró a si mismo.

\- Llévenme de vuelta... - Murmuró.

\- Aunque lo hiciéramos no cambiaríamos en nada las cosas - Respondió Norte.

\- Por favor, llévenme de vuelta... - Su voz era una verdadera súplica

\- Jack, todo va a estar bien - Intentó confortar el Hada.

El muchacho no tenía fuerzas para discutir, para gritar o llorar, retrocedió por inercia hasta que su espalda dio contra algo duro, entonces le flaquearon las fuerzas en las piernas y se dejó caer al suelo. Su mirada se clavó en el piso, habían allí dos gotas se agua y después tres, luego entendió que eran sus lágrimas y entonces percibió que su corazón seguía latiendo pese a todo, aunque no podía sentirlo, como si al rededor de él sólo hubiera vacío, sin calor, sin sonido...

Los Guardianes se miraron entre sí, sin duda todo esto había afectado duramente a Jack, mucho más de lo que ellos habían creído posible. El Hada de los Dientes voló hasta él, luego descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron la superficie, se arrodilló frente al muchacho y esperó a que levantara la mirada pero eso no ocurrió.

\- Jack - Llamó dulcemente con la esperanza de que reaccionara.

Como seguía inmóvil, tomó su rostro entre las manos y buscó su mirada, él no estaba allí, al menos no su alma... algo en ella se conmovió, él era guapo e inocente. Hasta ese entonces, luego de seiscientos años, nunca tuvo la necesidad de la compañía de alguien más, sus hadas pequeñas siempre estaban con ella y ella amaba hacer aquello por lo que fue elegida, no le importaba estar veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, cuatro semanas en un mes, doce meses de un año y cada año de los seiscientos veintinueve que llevaba como Guardián, dedicándose exclusivamente a ello... pero ahora sentía que dentro de ella había una necesidad diferente, una cercanía más íntima con alguien como ella, algo similar a lo que Norte tenía con su esposa... Jack estaba a punto de besar a Elsa cuando ellos lo atrajeron de vuelta a la fortaleza de Norte y tal vez, lo que él deseaba de la princesa de Arendelle, ella podía dárselo, fue entonces cuando aproximó sus labios a los de Jack, la frialdad de su aliento la hizo estremecer, sus hadas se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron lo que ella intentaba hacer.

Jack sintió un cosquilleo en los labios y una corriente de adrenalina lo hizo reaccionar, ¡Había vuelto con Elsa!, pero entonces sus ojos enfocaron un bello color azul tornasol y un aroma dulzón invadiendo su nariz, toda la esperanza se disipó, se apartó de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Pero qué rayos!? - Exclamó mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra apartaba al Hada de él.

\- Hasta que al fin reaccionaste, Jack - Respondió restándole importancia a su reacción.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer? - Preguntó casi con horror.

\- Quería hacer que reaccionaras y al parecer lo logré - Explicó antes de guiñarle un ojo y luego dejar un beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿No podían haberme dejado un par de segundos más?... por favor, sólo déjenme solo... respeten mi silencio...

Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, nadie fue capaz de decir o hace nada más, Conejo dio unas patadas en el suelo y de inmediato se abrió un portal, uno a uno los Guardianes se dejaron caer dentro de él… Pitch Black había ganado muchas batallas desde que era libre, pero esta se sintió como una guerra, sin duda había logrado dañar profundamente a Jack y también a Elsa. Por primera vez en años el futuro se había vuelto incierto para los Guardianes y para los niños.

La luna brillaba en lo alto, triste y melancólica, Zar- Luna sentía dentro de si el dolor de Jack, estaba lleno de ganas de abrazarlo y contenerlo… su joven elegido había perdido por segunda vez a la persona que más amaba, sólo que ahora no podía hacer nada para que lo olvidara, por el contrario, sería un recuerdo latente y desgarrador cada día hasta que Pitch fuera derrotado.

...

Primero que nada, mis disculpas por no haber publicado en dos meses, la verdad es que estaba llena de compromisos, uno de ellos era presentar un proyecto en las becas de mi país para ayudarme a financiar mi primer libro :)

Por otro lado, agradecer a todos ustedes que siguen leyendo esta historia que me ha erizado los cabellos en este capítulo, luego de seis capítulos de introducción, podemos decir que nos vamos de lleno a la acción (espero). Gracias por las palabras de aliento, por las críticas y elogios, cada uno de ustedes, incluso los que leen en silencio, son muy importantes para mi, son los que me ayudan a mantener viva esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Ausencias**

PARTE I: JACK

¿Ya había pasado casi un año?... era increíble como el tiempo transcurría, como seguían pasando las horas, los días, los meses y todo seguía avanzando como si nada mientras su mundo se había detenido por completo. Si el Hada de los Dientes tenía razón, y ya casi se cumplía un año desde que la maldición de Pitch lo había separado de Elsa, esa pequeña esperanza que había albergado en lo profundo de su ser no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, la esperanza de que un día, cuando menos lo esperara, podría mirar hacia el pasado y se daría cuenta de que ese dolor había quedado atrás... pero no era así, cada día ese dolor era real y profundo.

Ya lo había intentado todo, desde dormir como le sugirió Sandman, hasta embriagarse con Vodka como lo instó Norte. El Hada de los Dientes estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, lo había invitado un par de veces a buscar los dientes de los pequeños junto con las haditas, pero todo fue inútil porque después de mantener la mente ocupada, siempre llegaba ese momento en que el silencio se hacía presente y con él todos los recuerdos de ella.

El Viento lo acompañaba algunas noches, esperaba que Jack se abriera con él y desahogara su pena, pero eso nunca ocurrió, el muchacho sólo guardó silencio y no porque no quisiera hablar con nadie, era sólo que el silencio lo había llenado todo en su ser: su mente, su alma, su corazón...

Se decía en todo el mundo que los inviernos habían sido los peores que se habían vivido nunca antes. Jack intentaba que no fuera así, pero de cierta forma él también había perdido un poco el dominio sobre su magia, ella estaba reaccionando más a sus sentimientos que a su voluntad... ¿Voluntad?... tal vez su voluntad era la que estaba dañada y quizás seguiría así para siempre.

\- Hijo, te llama Viento - Le comentó Norte mientras continuaba atando hilos en las velas de una barcaza de juguete a escala.

\- Claro... - Murmuró sin ganas, mientras seguía observando por la ventana como caía la nieve sobre las montañas a lo lejos. Cómo deseaba transformarse en roca y dejar que el manto blanco lo hiciera desaparecer en un abrazo, borrando su rastro a la vista del mundo.

\- ¿No irás? - Inquirió el Hada - Sabes que no se rinde, la última vez casi tumbó esta enorme mansión.

\- No tengo ganas de salir hoy.

\- Vamos, Jack. No puedes seguir así - Confortó el Hada mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda - ¿No extrañas a los niños?, siempre quisiste ser visto y ahora no quieres que nadie lo haga. Además, no creo que a Elsa le gustaría verte a si.

El sólo escuchar el nombre de la princesa de Arendelle golpeó su corazón con violencia.

\- Qué más da... de cualquier forma ella nunca volverá a verme...

El Hada observó a Norte buscando apoyo, pero él sólo suspiró con el semblante preocupado.

\- ¡Oh, ya basta! - Interrumpió Conejo que acababa de salir de un agujero en el suelo - Frost, en mi madriguera vive la primavera eterna, ¿Sabes?. Pero últimamente ya siento que va a caer nieve sobre mis huevos y pasadizos.

\- Conejo, no es el momento - El Hada interrumpió.

\- ¿Que no es el momento?, ¡Lleva meses así y todos han intentado ayudarlo siendo "comprensivos" con él, es hora de ser duro.

Y sin más se encaminó hasta el muchacho, se lo arrebató al Hada jalándolo por la capa de piel, y lo arrojó por el mismo agujero del que había salido, un segundo antes de lanzarse también. El Hada de inmediato se puso en pie y se dispuso seguirlos para hacerle frente a Conejo, sin embargo Norte la detuvo sujetándola de un pie.

\- ¿Qué haces?.

\- Déjalo, no hemos podido hacer nada por Jack... tal vez él pueda, después de todo, también ha perdido a seres amados... – Dijo Norte y luego soltó al Hada.

\- ¿Crees que Conejo tenga razón y Jack realmente esté enamorado de Elsa?

\- El único que puede contestar eso es, Jack, y si no recuerda nada sobre su pasado, tal vez ni siquiera él lo sepa con certeza.

\- Ellos estaban a punto de besarse...

\- En cierta forma, ambos eran un par de niños descubriéndose mutuamente... espero que no se amen de esa forma, ambos pertenecen a mundos distintos...

De pronto, los ojos color violeta del Hada se fijaron en el rostro de Norte.

\- Sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer...

\- Ya lo hemos discutido y no es una opción, lo sabes, sin duda hay una razón de porqué Manny no lo de dio sus recuerdos Jack desde el principio.

\- Debemos tomar una decisión entonces. Es eso o perderlo, tú mismo has visto qué ha sido de él estos meses, ya no es el mismo... ¿No crees que es más vulnerable a Pitch ahora?

Norte volteó hacia el ventanal pensativo, el Viento que parecía haber oído la conversación, comenzó a soplar con vigor y estruendo. Sabía que el Hada tenía razón, él mismo había visto cómo la esencia del centro de Jack se estaba transformando en algo inesperado y muy distinto, las ventiscas y los inviernos eran imposibles, no era lo que el muchacho quería sin embargo era lo único que proyectaba desde su corazón... un escenario ventajoso para Pitch porque ahora las personas temían al invierno, las risas de los niños que jugaban en la nieve se habían transformado en lamentos e incertidumbre.

\- Tienes razón Hada, ve por los dientes de Jack.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó el Hada emocionada mientras saltaba a los brazos fuertes de Norte - ¿Y que haremos con El Hombre de la Luna?

\- Por ahora nada, él confió en nosotros para cuidar de los niños, debe confiar en que nosotros haremos lo mejor por uno de lo nuestros también.

\- Vaya, jamás creí que te oiría decir algo así - Sonrió.

\- Anda, ve por los dientes de Jack antes de que cambie de opinión.

...

El muchacho seguía cayendo por el túnel del portal, no recordaba que fuera tan largo... una parte de si intentó molestarse por lo que Conejo acababa de hacer, a la otra parte le daba lo mismo. Vio una luz al final del largo y tortuoso camino, en menos de lo que esperaba salió volando por las alturas en una abertura de la madriguera y habría dado duro contra una muralla si un enorme huevo de piedra no lo hubiera detenido.

\- Estas oxidado, Frost - Se burló el Conejo mientras se sacudía las patas.

\- ¿Porqué rayos me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó intentando sonar molesto mientras se des encaramaba del huevo.

\- Creo que necesitas estar solo y allá arriba con el Hada sobre ti, Norte dándote ocupaciones y Sandman intentando hacerte dormir, es imposible.

Jack observó al Conejo con curiosidad, él tenía razón. Había pedido muchas veces a los Guardianes que lo dejaran solo, sin embargo, por un código de hermandad acordaron no dejarlo ni siquiera un minuto, para contenerlo. Él estaba agradecido desde el fondo de su ser, pero en verdad necesitaba estar sólo.

\- ¿Porqué haces esto, Conejo? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Una cosa es que no me caigas bien, otra es ignorar que empatizo con lo que sientes - Habló como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera ninguna importancia.

\- Ja ja ja, ¿Ahora saldrás con el chiste de que en el pasado perdiste a alguien preciado y bla bla bla? - Preguntó mientras tomada un huevo caminante en sus manos y lo examinaba con curiosidad.

\- Puedes creer lo que te venga en gana Frost, puedes pensar que hago esto por ti pero en realidad es por mi... tu invierno me congela las patas - Replicó molesto - ¡Y deja a mis huevos en paz!.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó mientras dejaba al pequeño huevo en el suelo para que siguiera su camino.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si, siento haber intentado invadir tu madriguera en el pasado... siento haberme burlado de ti antes, siento... siento... - Y no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo le cerró la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

El Conejo de Pascua se aproximó a él y le desordenó el cabello en silencio, después le dio la espalda y pidió a sus ayudantes que pusieran una pequeña mesa para dos, luego trajeron bizcochos con chocolate y leche caliente.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿Ahora tú serás Norte? - Bromeó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- No sólo los buenos hábitos son contagiosos, también los malos... ven, siéntate - Invitó mientras corría un asiento.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de mi? - Inquirió mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

\- No. Voy a contarte una historia.

El Conejo le contó cómo habían sido las cosas en el pasado, le habló sobre la época dorada del mundo, del poder de los sueños y cómo Pitch Black se transformó en el Señor de las Pesadillas; le contó cómo ese ser oscuro se había transformado en todo cuánto había combatido antes de mirarse en ese espejo mágico... luego vino el crudo relato de cómo toda su familia había sido asesinada y cómo fue que Zar-Luna lo había escogido, de cómo se transformó en un Guardián.

Jack lo escuchaba con atención, ¡la historia era increíble!, sin embargo descubrió que ser un Guardián tenía un precio que variaba según el elegido, pero era un alto costo al fin y al cabo... en el caso de Conejo había sido abrazar la soledad para velar que a los pequeños jamás les ocurriera algo como lo que había sucedido con él, y por lo que escuchaba el muchacho, Conejo estaba bastante complacido con lo que había elegido, al menos hasta antes que Pitch se liberara de su prisión.

\- Te conté todo esto porque tú amas a Elsa, no sé de qué forma, pero la amas y ella corresponde tus sentimientos.

Jack se ruborizó.

\- Sé como te sientes porque las personas que yo amaba también me fueron arrebatadas - Conejo vio a los ojos de Jack - Lamento decir que el dolor nunca se va, aprendes a lidiar con él y con el tiempo se transforma en tu mejor amigo; de él sacas el valor y la fuerza para lograr lo imposible, él te recuerda que estas vivo cuando no eres capaz de sentir nada más...

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?.

\- Llorar, resistir, afrontar y aceptar... un día Frost te vas a dar cuenta de que han pasado días y no te has acordado de ella – Dijo mientras untaba un bizcocho en leche tibia.

\- ¿Hay días en que no recuerdas a tu familia?.

\- Aún no, pero espero que suceda porque ellos ya no están en esta madriguera conmigo, pero tal vez si lo estén en algún lugar y como todos los que amamos a alguien, deseamos que sean felices... Elsa siempre te recordará, o al menos cuando pasen los años y sea mucho más adulta, podrá pensar en ti con cariño y esperará que la vida haya sido generosa contigo donde quiera que estés.

Jack guardó silencio e intentó ocultar sus lágrimas, porque tal vez todo lo que había dicho Conejo era cierto, sin embargo él nunca dejaría de extrañarla... ¿Era demasiado egoísta desear que ella se quitara los guantes, huyera del palacio y se quedara para siempre con él?...

\- No dejes de llorar...

\- No sé de que hablas – Respondió a la defensiva intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Como sea, no es algo que puedas evitar. Te sentirás mejor después de desahogarte, podrás hablar con Viento y volverás a ser tú. - Sin verlo, Conejo se levantó de su asiento y cambió el tema - Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí abajo, puedes recorrer la madriguera pero no te metas en líos... puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Y sin más se perdió en un túnel y lo dejó sólo... fue entonces cuando, después de meses y meses de autocontrol, lloró ahogado y con sollozos hasta que se quedó dormido, acurrucado bajo un árbol frondoso de cuyas ramas torcidas en espiral caían suavemente delicados huevos blancos que, luego de rodar sobre el pasto que cubría la madriguera, caminaban hacia algún túnel o sendero.

"En sus sueños, Jack corría entre los árboles de un bosque de pinos, corría con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos abiertas como si fuera un ave a punto de emprender el vuelo. La luna estaba maravillosa en el cielo, tan llena que su luz resplandecía en la nieve que rodeaba todo y alumbraba su camino.

\- ¡Jack! - Escuchó que lo llamaban.

Volteó en dirección al lugar de donde provenía su nombre pero no encontró nada más que árboles.

\- ¡JACK! - Escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez esa pequeña voz estaba aterrada - ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!, ¡JACK!.

Asustado comenzó a correr intentando encontrar a la niña que pedía ayuda y gritaba con tanta desesperación. El rastro lo llevó hasta el claro donde un lago majestuoso y amplio se extendía sobre la tierra, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, como si ese lugar fuera muy importante pero no podía recordar cuando lo había visto... estaba congelado, parecía un gran espejo reflejando el cielo estrellado y a la luna llena.

Desde el margen daba la sensación que la capa de hielo era firme y gruesa, atravesarlo caminando sin duda era mucho más rápido que rodearlo para llegar al otro extremo y seguir buscando a quién lo llamaba con tanta agitación; buscó de prisa entre la vegetación y encontró un cayado con el que podría ayudarse para tantear sus pasos. Una vez listo se animó a dar unos pasos sobre el lago, no quitaba los ojos de la superficie para ver si la placa fría comenzaba a trizarse en algún momento, sin embargo algo más llamó su atención, su reflejo en el hielo se veía diferente a él... estaba seguro que su cabello era blanco pero el muchacho bajo sus pies tenía el cabello castaño, extrañado dejó el cayado a un lado y se inclinó sobre el hielo, era cierto, el color de su cabello era castaño pero no era lo único que parecía diferente, sus ojos también lo eran. Sin comprender lo que ocurría se aproximó aún más hasta que su rostro casi tocó la superficie, allí constató que sus ojos eran marrones y no azules como tenía la sensación de que eran en verdad... ¡Pero que extraño era todo!.

\- Jack... - Escuchó otra vez, levantó la vista y frente a él estaba una pequeña de no más de siete años... ¿Él la conocía?.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

\- Te ves confundido...

\- Un poco, te escuché gritar... ¿Estás bien?.

\- Lo estoy, ¿Tú estás bien, hermano?.

\- ¿Hermano?.

\- ¡Jack déjate de bromas! - Aguardó esperando una carcajada - No me asustes así, soy Emma.

\- Emma... - Repitió

De inmediato su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, él reconocía ese nombre, algo en ella era familiar... había dicho que era su hermano. De pronto todo cobró sentido, ¡Cierto!, ella era...

\- ¡Oh, por dios!, ¡Emma! - Exclamó emocionado.

Sin pensarlo se puso en pie rápidamente para correr a ella y abrazarla, pero el hielo se quebró y cayó al agua fría.

\- ¡JACK!, ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!, ¡JACK!, ¡JACK!.

Él podía escucharla gritar a lo lejos, su corazón golpeaba duro dentro de su pecho, intentó nadar sin éxito, podía sentir como el hielo se internaba dentro de su cuerpo llenándolo todo, sabía que moriría allí. Desesperado reunió todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese lugar, logró evitar seguir hundiéndose en la oscuridad de la profundidad, dos brazadas más y llegó a la superficie pero el hielo se había vuelto a solidificar, el agujero por el que había caído ya no existía. Podía ver la silueta de Emma del otro lado, sabía que estaba gritando aterrada pero no podía llegar a ella, la falta de aire en sus pulmones ya estaba debilitándolo pero no se rendiría, comenzó a golpear la capa de hielo con las fuerzas que le quedaban pero era inútil... antes de que su cuerpo le obligara a respirar y llenar sus pulmones de agua notó que el hielo también parecía un espejo desde abajo, observó su reflejo, otra vez era diferente aunque igual a cómo recordaba que era: cabello blanco y ojos azules... ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Porqué sobre la superficie su cabello era castaño y sus ojos marrones?, ¿Porqué ahora que estaba bajo el agua su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules?, entonces vio la luz de la luna a través de la placa fría, si pudiera pedir un deseo antes de morir, hubiera deseado que su hermana no hubiera presenciado eso... hubiera deseado no darle semejante dolor porque él, realmente la amaba... pero ya era tarde, resignado, abrió los labios y suspiró a todo lo que pudo, no sintió nada, probablemente su cuerpo estaba tan helado que se había adormecido... sólo percibió que nuevamente caía y esa sensación se prolongó por tanto tiempo que de pronto le pareció que era al revés, no estaba cayendo, estaba ascendiendo... y sin más, el sueño acabó."

...

PARTE II: ELSA

La princesa de Arendelle caminaba solitaria entre los árboles del patio trasero del palacio. Bajo una amplia capa de lana color malva, su vestido aterciopelado intentaba abrigarla del crudo invierno que se hacía en las tierras del reino, estaba allí porque el frío nunca le había molestado en realidad y porque nadie además de ella se atrevía a salir al exterior con ese clima... en medio de toda la nieve asentada y la naturaleza en hibernación, ella se sentía más a gusto que encerrada en su habitación.

Hacía un año que todo había vuelto a la relativa normalidad, ahora tenía unos guantes mágicos que siempre llevaba puestos como si fueran grilletes, no usar su magia había conllevado el pago de un precio más grande que renunciar a una parte de si misma, ¿Porqué su padre había estado dispuesto a contrarrestar su magia con otra magia?... Jack había desaparecido frente a sus ojos... de inmediato se llevó una mano al pecho, recordar ese día, pensar en él, era algo doloroso que evitaba cada vez que podía...

Después de lo que había ocurrido, su padre la había instado a que saliera de su habitación, como ya no era peligrosa no había ningún motivo para seguir encerrada, sin embargo no supo como explicar a los demás que para ella, la sensación de encierro era más grande que antes. Sus padres la dejaron en paz un tiempo luego de que Jack desapareciera pero a la vuelta de los días, su madre la visitó e intentó conversar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, le confesó que esos guantes se los había dado un hombre misterioso al Rey, que además le había contado sobre Jack Frost y lo hacía responsable de que ella no hubiera renunciado a su magia hasta entonces... que una vez que ella vistiera esas prendas él desaparecería y ella sería una persona normal.

A Elsa le pareció espantoso todo lo que su madre le había contado, su sensación de vacío se intensificó una vez más y se sintió aún más sola, la única persona que siempre había guardado sus secretos, que la entendía y amaba tal cuál era, ya no recordaba nada de esos bellos días, o al menos no como había sido en realidad las cosas… su padre estuvo dispuesto a ello… ¿Hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz de llegar en nombre del amor que decía tenerles?...

Luego de una semana, el Rey vino por ella y la llevó en silencio al comedor de eventos, su padre había preparado una pequeña recepción en honor a ella, para celebrar que su familia era perfecta. Cuando Anna la vio aparecer en la puerta corrió a sus brazos, se veía tan maravillosa, tan feliz, sin embargo, pese a que ella también estaba feliz de verla no pudo corresponder a su gesto... esas muestras de amor eran dolorosas ahora que jamás podría volver a abrazarlo a él. Esa noche mientras todos reían y pasaban un buen rato, ella estaba en silencio, sentada en la mesa, rechazando todas las invitaciones a bailar porque ella había bailado muchas veces, pero siempre con él y no sabía cómo hacerlo con alguien más, no lo deseaba tampoco.

Después de un tiempo no la molestaron más, Anna dejó de llamar a su puerta nuevamente y el hielo empezó a aparecer otra vez... Elsa no podía usar su magia con las manos, las cosas que tocaba no se congelaban, no podía dañar a nadie, pero de alguna forma la nieve y el hielo estaban a su alrededor. Para evitar que sus padres se preocuparan o decidieran encadenarla al pie de su cama para siempre, se aisló lo que más pudo para evitarles la pena de tener a una hija "diferente" y para evitar que Anna descubriera que tenía poderes... ahora que los inviernos eran más crudos, ella podía salir del palacio porque sabía que nadie más lo haría, y si por algún motivo el hielo aparecía y congelaba las cosas a su alrededor nadie lo notaría porque en los jardines todo estaba ya cubierto de hielo.

No sabía si el Señor de las Pesadillas continuaba visitándola, al parecer sus verdaderas intenciones habían sido separar a Jack de ella y lo había logrado... la batalla era contra los Guardianes, según Jack le había contado, ella nada tenía que ver con eso... ¿Él se acordaría de ella?...

\- Amm... hola... - Escuchó una voz tímida tras ella, al voltear se encontró con Anna.

Elsa sólo la observó y guardó silencio, estaba hermosa, ya no parecía una niña pequeña, llevaba un vestido color aguamarina que hacía juego con sus ojos verdes, su cabello estaba lleno de listones y por el frío sus pecas eran más notorias que de costumbre. Estaba exageradamente abrigada con guantes, bufanda, capa y botas, pero aún así tenía frío, sus manos estaban temblando.

\- Te vi desde la ventana y me dije: ¡Uy ella esta sola, igual que yo!, así que me animé y vine a caminar... no es que elija en especial estos días para pasear porque ¡realmente hace mucho frío!, pero supuse que no habrías salido si hiciera calor puesto que nunca lo has hecho antes y yo... solo… - Anna guardó silencio de pronto, el rostro de su hermana era inexpresivo.

Anna sintió que Elsa no estaba interesada en su historia, tuvo el gran temor de que si de pronto volteara y corriera de vuelta al palacio sin ninguna explicación, Elsa se limitaría a seguir en lo que estaba antes de que ella la interrumpiera... como si le diera lo mismo...

\- Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve... – Sugirió con timidez.

Elsa sonrió levemente, Anna no había cambiado en nada... a pesar de que ella casi la había asesinado cuando eran niñas, a pesar de que por su causa el patriarca de los trolls de bosque había hurgado en sus recuerdos y arrebatado memorias atesoradas por ella. Sí, Anna había sobrevivido pero aún vestida con sus guantes, si el hielo se presentaba podía lastimarla otra vez y ahora podría ser definitivo... temerosa, notó los troncos de los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a blanquear más de lo que estaban, que el hielo sobre la corteza engrosaba a peligrosa velocidad... ¡Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible!.

\- ¿Qué dices?, ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco? - Insistió Anna animosa.

\- No, tengo que irme... - Se apresuró en contestar.

\- ¿Es por mi? - Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

\- Sí - Respondió Elsa.

Anna no dijo nada más, nunca imaginó que su hermana había dicho que sí era por ella pero para protegerla. Elsa volvió sobre sus pasos y fue directo a su habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta y se acurrucó en un rincón con las rodillas al pecho, su respiración se agitó pero por más que llenaba los pulmones a máxima capacidad no podía tomar suficiente oxígeno del aire; mareada se desató la capa y desabrochó los primeros broches del vestido para liberar un poco el pecho, fue entonces que escapó la estrella de hielo que Jack le había regalado, con cuidado la tomó en las manos y la observó con tristeza, recordó que después de haberlo perdido se había aferrado a la promesa de que esa estrella sería eterna por ella, entonces se había encaminado a hurtadillas a la chimenea donde su padre la había arrojado en el fuego vivo... para su sorpresa, la encontró entre los leños calcinados, sin el mínimo daño, intacta, perfecta como siempre lo había sido... desde entonces la atesoraba como nunca antes y fue su consuelo ante la pérdida, lo que le recordaba que si había sido real todo lo vivido con él.

\- Jack... - Murmuró con dificultad.

Había pasado casi un año y el dolor era tan intenso como el primer día, aunque no sólo el dolor, aún podía sentir en los labios el breve hormigueo que le robó el aliento antes que desapareciera, aún podía recordar como sus ojos azules y penetrantes brillaban cuando la vieron aproximarse, cómo él la recibió en sus brazos y que, pese a sus temores de ser rechazada, habría jurado que él también aproximó su boca a la de ella...

La princesa de Arendelle no lo sabía, pero Pitch Black estaba junto a ella, podía sentir el dolor de sus lágrimas sobre la lengua, se había vuelto adicto a Elsa. Admiraba su poder, el que actuara con voluntad propia algunas veces, sobretodo cuando él estaba cerca, ella no lo sabía por supuesto, pero una de las razones de que el hielo escapara de su cuerpo era para protegerla de él; y Jack no se había quedado atrás, su dolor había endurecido los inviernos, las lamentaciones en el mundo eran cada vez más intensas y seguidas... era el paraíso.

Estaba embelesado observando como la melancolía embellecía aún más a la princesa de Aredelle, cuando una de sus pesadillas apareció para comentarle que el Hada de los Dientes estaba regresando a su pequeño palacio de diente para buscar los recuerdos de Jack. No contaba con ello, se suponía que respetarían la voluntad de Zar-Luna. Sin perder tiempo le pidió a una sombra que se transformara en algo veloz para que lo llevara hacia donde mismo se dirigía el Hada, era posible que aún pudiera sacar ventaja de la situación, que ella estuviera sola era conveniente...

La pesadilla tomó forma de un chita gigante, su señor se encaramó en ella y en menos de un segundo ya había desaparecido en el horizonte.

...

PARTE III: CONEJO

No estaba seguro de si contarle su historia a Jack había sido una buena idea, pero no pudo resistir más el no intervenir, se puso en los pantalones del muchacho y era realmente insoportable que sus compañeros no pudieran darle un respiro; al menos en su madriguera estaría en paz.

Luego de pintar muchas docenas de huevos, regresó al lugar donde habían compartido los bocadillos. Lo encontró durmiendo, acurrucado a los pies de un árbol mientras una maraña de líneas de escarcha de hielo habían dibujado en su tronco un hermoso diseño. Se aproximó a él en silencio, tomó el cayado y lo examinó con curiosidad, en sus patas, esa larga vara de madera tallada perdió el color característico que tenía, pasó de estar cubierta de hielo a ser sólo un trozo de madera, podía notar en ella que el tallado era algo novato e imperfecto, las líneas había sido trazadas de forma paralela salvo en el extremo recto, algo allí llamó su atención. Aproximó ese extremo a sus ojos y en medio de las líneas pudo leer: Emma.

\- Así que esto fue un regalo que te dieron antes de ser elegido – Murmuró Conejo mientras su mirada fue hasta el muchacho – Cuando tomas el cayado estas líneas quedan ocultas bajo en hielo… apuesto mi cola a que no lo has notado en estos doscientos cincuenta años.

Fue entonces que un portal se abrió en la madriguera, de él salió Norte y Sandman, ambos tenían la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Conejo, alista tus boomerangs, debemos ir al Palacio de los Dientes, ahora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, viejo? – Preguntó mientras dejaba el cayado junto a Jack.

\- Recibimos una señal de auxilio del Hada de los Dientes, Black atacó.

\- ¡Ese infeliz!. Debemos despertar a Frost – Agregó viendo a Sandman.

\- No – Replicó Norte – El Hada fue por los dientes de Jack.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Decidimos entre ambos que le devolveríamos sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Estás loco?, no sabemos qué es lo que Zar-Luna mantuvo en secreto al quitárselos.

\- Teníamos que tomar una decisión, Jack no es el mismo de antes, los inviernos son cada vez más crudos.

\- ¡Ustedes no lo dejan en paz ni un segundo, Norte!, ¿Qué más quieres que haga si no puede desahogar su tristeza?

\- Conejo…

\- Por eso lo traje aquí, él necesita tiempo y un respiro, pero ustedes tres no han permitido que eso ocurra…

En medio de la discusión el muchacho despertó desorientado, Sandman fue hasta él y tomó una de sus manos, él sabía lo que había soñado Jack. Tarde o temprano acabaría por descubrirlo, pero ahora que él conocía parte de su pasado no consentía en guardar silencio… si Jack descubría todo por él mismo sabiendo que los Guardianes podrían haberlo ayudado se sentiría traicionado, y con ello más sólo y vulnerable que antes.

\- Sandman, tuve un sueño extraño… no lo recuerdo bien pero era importante… - Murmuró mientras se incorporaba.

El hombrecillo regordete le sonrió, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Luego fue donde Conejo y le dio a entender, en las imágenes que proyectaba sobre su cabeza, que era tiempo de aclarar las cosas, que él sabía lo que Jack había soñado y no podía guardar silencio.

Conejo respiró profundo, observó al muchacho tomar el cayado y de inmediato cubrirse de hielo, tal como había supuesto el nombre "Emma" había quedado oculto de la vista de Jack… lo único que temía es que su pasado no fuera de los más alegres e inspiradores. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo pero él y Frost tenían más cosas en común de lo que creía.

\- El Hada de los Dientes fue atacada por Pitch, ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó el Conejo.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió de inmediato.

Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha, Norte sacó su esfera, la agitó y la arrojó sobre el pasto, lo que les esperaba al atravesar del portal, les robó el aliento.

El Palacio del Diente estaba cayéndose a pedazos, era como si un gran tornado hubiera pasado por ahí hacía menos de cinco minutos, las estructuras colapsaban una sobre otra, no había rastro del Hada, tampoco de las haditas que le hacían compañía. Sin perder el tiempo, los Guardianes y Jack comenzaron a moverse entre las ruinas para hallar una pista sobre lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, más allá de la evidente mano de Pitch tras todo eso, no encontraron nada.

\- Tal vez, Pitch se llevó al Hada – Anunció Norte – Llegamos tarde, le fallamos a nuestra camarada.

\- No digas esas cosas, viejo – Interrumpió Conejo - ¿Crees que si la tuviera con él no nos lo habría hecho saber aún?.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no tenemos tiempo. Si no la hemos visto y él no se ha aparecido es porque…

\- Tengo una idea – Interrumpió Conejo a Jack esta vez – Seguiré su rastro.

Con dos grandes brincos el Conejo de Pascua se montó sobre una de las torres más altas que aún se mantenían en pie, cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar su aroma en el aire sin mucho éxito, todo el ambiente estaba lleno de polvo.

\- El Viento sabe donde está… - Murmuró Jack - ¡El Viento sabe dónde esta!. ¡Amigo, tráenos el rastro del Hada! – Gritó hacia el cielo.

De inmediato una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar, el Viento estaba feliz de poder ayudar en algo a su viejo compañero de travesuras. Desde abajo podían observar a Conejo moviendo las orejas y olisqueando el aire, hasta que al fin dio con el rastro que esperaba. Tomó uno de sus boomerangs antes de saltar al vacío y desaparecer entre los escombros.

\- ¡Espera! – Escuchó que le gritaban a lo lejos, pero no se detuvo.

Corrió y brincó lo más rápido que le dieron las patas, era cierto que no pudo hacer nada por su familia en el pasado, pero los Guardianes era lo más parecido a una y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por segunda vez a manos de Pitch Black.

El rastro lo llevó a un pequeño jardín con un estero, limitado por un gran mural lleno de piedras de muchos colores que definían imágenes del Hada, de sus haditas y de los niños, sin duda era uno de los emblemas más bellos que existían en el mundo de los Guardianes, porque en él se inmortalizaba la razón de su existencia.

Buscó en los alrededores hasta que la encontró bajo un montón de escombros, estaba muy lastimada… con cuidado movió las piedras y rocas que estaban sobre ella, luego la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el estero para limpiar sus heridas.

\- Tooth… - Murmuró mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos, luchando contra el gran temor que llenaba su corazón a cada segundo – Tooth, abre los ojos…

\- ¿Tooth? – Articuló ella con un hilo de voz – Hacía mucho… tiempo que… no me… llamabas así… - Agregó con dificultad mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas pudo abrir los ojos.

\- Te pondrás bien, lo prometo. Ahora descansa.

Casi de inmediato llegaron los demás, cuando vieron al Hada en los brazos de Conejo, corrieron hasta él.

\- Jack… - Llamó el Hada al verlo.

\- Tranquila, no te esfuerces…

\- Escucha… - Insistió – Vine por… tus… recuerdos… él… se los… llevó… - Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse.

\- ¿Mis recuerdos? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Así es Jack, tus recuerdos – Respondió una voz burlona.

Todos voltearon de inmediato, el Señor de las Pesadillas montaba un enorme chita que rugía espeluznantemente. Su rostro estaba lleno de satisfacción, su sonrisa amplia hacía juego con esos ojos grisáceos que parecían refulgir en placer. Su mirada dura y fría se posó en cada uno de ellos pero se detuvo en ese que deseaba más que a ningún otro.

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Jack – Saludó – Dime, ¿Cómo está la princesa de Arendelle en estos días de crudo invierno?.

El muchacho sintió un duro golpe en el corazón.

\- Ella está muy bien, ¿Sabes?... la magia de esos guantes fue muy efectiva, no sólo ha suprimido su magia sino que también a ti.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Preguntó furioso mientras empuñaba su cayado con ambas manos.

\- Ella te olvidó Jack, aunque aparecieras frente a ella no sería capaz de verte.

\- ¡Mientes! – Espetó.

\- No lo escuches Jack… él nunca dice la verdad – Le advirtió Norte.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que elegiste un bando después de todo… - Se burló.

\- Yo no he elegido nada, no soy parte de esta guerra… pero tú has tocado lo que era sagrado para mi…

Esa respuesta pareció complacer a Pitch.

\- No soy el único, además sólo intentaba ayudar, es mucho más de lo que tus amigos han hecho. O ¿Acaso no sabías que tus recuerdos del pasado están en los dientes de tu niñez?, ¿El Hada no te lo dijo?, ¿Sandman que conoce tus sueños tampoco?.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó turbado, luego buscó la mirada de Norte mientras bajaba la guardia.

\- ¡No lo escuches, Jack! – Insistió Norte.

\- ¡Qué no me escuche! – Espetó desafiante - ¿Acaso vas a negar que hace meses que saben como devolverle sus recuerdos? – Su voz tronó triunfante.

\- ¿Meses? – El horror se instaló en las facciones del muchacho.

\- No sabíamos que había en tu pasado…

\- ¿Meses, Norte?, ¿De verdad?.

\- Acababas de perder a Elsa, si tu pasado era doloroso corríamos el riesgo de perderte aún más… teníamos la esperanza de que lo descubrieras por ti mismo…

\- ¡No se atrevan de hablar de Elsa!, ¡Ninguno de ustedes!...

\- Ven conmigo Frost, ven y te enseñaré tu pasado… te dije que yo tenía las respuestas. ¿Quieres saber quién es esa pequeña?, ¿Quieres recordar a Emma?.

\- Emma…

\- Jack, escucha – Habló Conejo con voz pausada – Nunca lo has notado pero en el extremo de tu cayado está tallado el nombre de "Emma", queda oculto bajo el hielo… me di cuenta hoy mientras dormías.

De inmediato el muchacho invirtió la larga vara y dejó expuesta la madera del extremo, sus ojos se abrieron al asombro cuando pudo leer ese nombre… era cierto, estaba allí… ella era real después de todo, ¿Pero quién?, ¿Qué había sido para él antes de su despertar?.

\- Ven conmigo Jack… - Siseó Pitch – No sólo tengo tus recuerdos en mi mano, sino que también puedo revertir la maldición que puse sobre los guantes de Elsa… yo puedo devolverte a esa persona que tanto quieres.

Jack sabía lo que eso significaba, dar un paso hacia él era aproximarse a la oscuridad de su propio corazón, pero por otro lado, tenía que saber acerca de su pasado, tenía que saber quién había sido para entender el porqué estaba en el mundo aún… Zar-Luna nunca le diría la verdad, entendía que él tenía sus razones y que los Guardianes habían querido protegerlo, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿Sería suficiente la esencia de su corazón para no sucumbir a la oscuridad?.

\- Si yo fuera tú iría, Jack.

\- ¡Pero de qué hablas, Conejo! – Interrumpió Norte.

\- ¡Debemos confiar en él, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando lo convocamos la primera vez!

\- Estamos hablando de Pitch…

\- ¿Y ahora tú sientes miedo, viejo?. Todos tuvimos que enfrentar nuestra propia oscuridad para convertirnos en quienes somos, incluso él – Dijo señalando al Señor de las Pesadillas – Sólo que él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirla.

\- La resistí, Conejo, pero el miedo es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, la única que puede condicionar al amor… yo decidí convertirme en quién soy para dominar esa fuerza y ser el único que puede contra el amor – Dijo mirando a Jack.

\- Daría lo que fuera por verlos una vez más – Le animó Conejo.

Sandman, quién hasta el momento había escuchado todo con atención y que además conocía los sueños de Jack, le tomó la mano y con una sonrisa le dio su aprobación.

\- Estamos aquí para proteger a los niños, es precio que estás dispuesto a pagar en muy grande, Jack… - Intervino, Norte una vez más.

\- No podría ser como él, juré proteger a Elsa.

\- Y él juró proteger a su hija, su reino y fue quién acabó con todo antes que nosotros lo derrotáramos… quieres a Elsa, pero cuando tu corazón se llene de oscuridad, lo único que querrás será destruirla.

Las palabras de Norte sonaron como una sentencia.

\- Debo hacerlo…

\- Lo sé.

Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que Jack volara hasta Pitch y ambos desaparecieran tras una sombra.

\- ¿Porqué lo alentaste, Conejo? – Preguntó viendo hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido.

\- Porque está enamorado.

\- ¿Elsa?, es sólo una niña.

\- Y yo un Conejo, lo cuál no me impidió enamorarme de alguien opuesto a mi en todos los aspectos… él no lo sabe y tal vez ninguno de ustedes dos se haya dado cuenta, pero apuesto mis orejas a que así es.

Las pequeñas hadas habían sido diezmadas y las que aún vivían estaban en poder de Pitch, el Palacio del Diente estaba destruido, su reina mal herida, descansaba inconsciente en los brazos de Conejo, y Jack Frost había seguido a Pitch Black a algún lugar desconocido… no era un buen escenario para los Guardianes, pero ahora más que nunca debían tener fe.

El Conejo de Pascua mantenía la calma en su corazón, era posible que Jack fuera más puro y noble de lo que ellos creían, era posible que las cosas se arreglaran dentro de poco o que precipitaran hacia la destrucción total… había vivido demasiados años para ver evolucionar el mundo y saber que nada eso no estaba sólo en sus manos, ellos podían disminuir las bajas y contener el daño, el mundo ya no era tan puro como antes y Pitch era más fuerte de lo que recordaban.

Los Guardianes dieron un último vistazo a su alrededor, contemplaron con tristeza el palacio en ruinas, Norte tomó la esfera de cristal y la arrojó hacia delante, el portal a su mansión estaba abierto, Conejo fue el primero en entrar con el Hada en los brazos, tenía prisa en encontrar a la Señora Norte para que curara las heridas de su querida Tooth.

...

PARTE IV: PITCH BLACK

Jack se adentró en oscuridad con valor, sujetando el cayado con fuerza en las manos mientras volaba a ciegas. Podía sentir la presencia de Pitch más adelante, la agitación del aire a su alrededor por el paso del chita que montaba el Señor de las Pesadillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo voló con exactitud pero no se rindió al miedo, después de lo que parecieron horas un punto de luz se divisó a lo lejos, cuando llegó hasta allí notó que había llegado hasta una enorme cueva con cientos de jaulas que mantenían prisioneras a las pequeñas haditas del Hada, algunas de ellas estaban lastimadas, otras parecían aterradas, pero más de la mitad de ellas aún sacudían sus alas e intentaban escapar. El muchacho se aproximó a una de las jaulas e intentó abrirla sin éxito.

\- No seas descortés, Frost – Dijo Pitch mientras se dejaba ver en una esquina lejana – Puedo ayudarte con tus recuerdos, las haditas no están en el trato.

\- Nunca hablamos de un trato.

\- Entonces no sé como piensas obtener tus recuerdos – En un segundo Pitch estaba a centímetros de Jack – Si quieres pelear conmigo, adelante… pero estás en desventaja.

\- ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Podrías unirte a mi…

\- Ja ja ja, sabes que yo jamás aceptaría eso, Black.

\- ¿Porqué no?, el Hombre de la Luna nunca te dirá nada, tus amigos Guardianes te ocultaron información… Elsa ya no está a tu alcance…

\- ¡No menciones a Elsa!.

\- Pitch sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Seamos claros, lo único que te interesa de mi son tus recuerdos… lo único que quiero de ti es que te me unas… no hay mucho más sobre qué negociar.

\- He esperado más de doscientos años por mis recuerdos, ¿En verdad crees que me uniré a ti sólo porque me ofreces mis dientes?

\- No son sólo tus dientes, no estarías aquí de no ser por Emma… ella está en tus sueños…

El muchacho sintió que su corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, no sabía quién era esa pequeña pero se sentía ligado a ella de una forma tan intensa como lo sentía a Elsa, pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

\- Verás Frost que puedo ser bastante persuasivo – Amenazó.

El Señor de las Pesadillas introdujo una mano dentro de la jaula que tenía al costado y tomó una pequeña hada, antes que Jack pudiera parpadear comenzó a estrangularla.

\- ¡DETENTE!, ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!.

\- ¿Porqué no?, es una entre millones… muchas ya murieron esta tarde…

\- Ella no tienen nada que ver en esto, ¡Déjala! – Ordenó con furia en la mirada mientas adoptaba una posición ofensiva con el cayado en ambas manos.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a cambiarla por algo?... dame tu cayado…

\- El cayado no es la fuente de mi poder…

\- Lo sé, pero representa algo importante para ti, en él radica tu voluntad.

Los ojos de Pitch brillaban de satisfacción, como bestia que acorrala a su presa y dilata su agonía de verse enfrentado a la muerte inminente. Después de un segundo comenzó a torturar al hadita otra vez.

\- ¡Tu cayado! – Ordenó.

Jack titubeó un segundo, el precio de sus recuerdos era mucho más lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder, estaba claro que no podría razonar con él, sabía que de seguir negándose a unirse a Pitch él intentaría desarmarlo e impedir que volviera con los Guardianes; Norte se lo había advertido pero el vacío de no tener a Elsa en su vida lo había hecho actuar de forma estúpida y suicida… era tarde para lamentaciones, pero si alguien tenía que pagar era él y no una hadita inocente…

\- Está bien… déjala…

\- Primero tu cayado, Frost – Dijo pausadamente mientras extendía la mano que tenía libre hacia el muchacho.

Jack vio por última vez la vara tallada que lo había acompañado por tantos años, dio un largo suspiro y estiró el cayado hacia Pitch, una vida estaba en juego, la amplia sonrisa del Señor de las Pesadillas era terrible y aterradora. Se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar cada segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiendo la dulzura del triunfo en la boca... una vez más había comprobado que el amor y la compasión eran las debilidades más grandes en aquellos que intentaban hacer el bien. En cuanto sus dedos se aferraron al cayado, éste se tornó tan negro como el carbón y la oscuridad se agitó en toda la cueva.

\- Déjala…

\- Claro, soy hombre de palabra – Dijo mientras daba un último vistazo al hadita, luego acabó por estrangularla hasta matarla.

\- ¡NOOO! – Gritó Jack con horror e impotencia.

Pitch comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sin remordimientos arrojó el cuerpo de la pequeña hada a los pies de Jack, quién se arrodilló y la tomó entre las manos, luego se la llevó al pecho como si quisiera transmitirle parte de su calor a ella para que volviera a la vida… no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, hacía sólo un momento ella estaba viva y ahora yacía inerte en sus manos… los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Eso era su culpa?, porque no de haber seguido a Pitch nada de eso habría ocurrido…

\- Tu hermana también lloró tu muerte, Frost – Dijo con nula expresividad en su voz – Y cada día de tu cumpleaños, hasta el último antes de morir… yo estuve allí.

\- ¡MIENTES! – Gritó con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿De verdad?. Zar-Luna te tomó como elegido porque le prometió a Emma que te daría vida en honor al sacrificio que hiciste por ella.

\- ¡BASTA, CALLATE!.

Jack comenzó a sentirse mareado, dejó a la hadita en el suelo y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de recordar algo.

\- Te hundiste en el hielo, tu cuerpo se congeló y en el último instante El Hombre de la Luna te eligió… se quedó con tus recuerdos para evitarte la pena que tienes ahora…

Y ahí estaba el recuerdo de su sueño que había tenido esa mañana, cada detalle de él: sus ojos marrones, su cabello castaño, la oscuridad bajo el agua y el frío llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo… la voz desesperada de esa pequeña llamándolo una y otra vez hasta que la oscuridad se apoderó de todo.

Jack lloró con amargura, todo se había vuelto más confuso que antes, si estuviera muerto tal vez estaría junto a Emma, pero ya no era como ella… desde hacía más de doscientos cincuenta años era un elegido, eso significaba que jamás la volvería a ver… lo mismo ocurriría con Elsa, con cada persona que llegara a amar en el futuro ¿Y se suponía entonces que estar vivo era un premio a su sacrificio?, al contrario, estaba atrapado en un limbo atemporal como espectador…

\- Si te unes a mi podrías vengarte de Zar-Luna por haberte convertido en lo que eres ahora – Luego extendió el cayado del muchacho hasta levantarle en mentón con el extremo que tenía tallado el nombre de Emma – Puedo hacer que recuperes a Elsa, no tendrías que despedirte de ella jamás…

\- Basta… basta… - Articuló el muchacho con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados para no caer en la tentación de Pitch… ahora entendía a qué se referían los Guardianes respecto a enfrentarse con la oscuridad de uno mismo.

\- ¿Aún puedes recordar el sabor de su aliento?, ¿Aún puedes recordar la calidez de sus labios sobre los tuyos?, ¿El fuego abrasador del roce de sus manos en tus mejillas?...

\- ¡BASTA, BASTA!.

Jack perdió el control de si mismo, se abalanzo contra el Señor de las Pesadillas con toda la ira que recorría su cuerpo desgarrándole las entrañas, sin embargo, eso era justo lo que Pitch quería porque la mejor forma de corromper a alguien era a través del dolor.

Chispas de hielo y oscuridad llenaron el ambiente, resonando y golpeando en todas las direcciones, las pequeñas hadas se alborotaron dentro de sus jaulas, conocían las tácticas de Pitch y sabían que iba tras Jack. Se organizaron lo más rápido que pudieron para escapar, intentaron hacer que las jaulas se balancearan para que alguno de los rayos de la pelea le diera a sus prisiones, con algo de suerte podrían liberarse.

Del cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a liberarse un vapor de aire congelado que lo envolvía y se dispersaba en los alrededores.

\- Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo – Murmuró para si mismo Pitch Black.

Jack lanzó un rayo de hielo que su combatiente desvió con el cayado, las haditas aprovecharon la descarga y lograron que una de las jaulas fuera golpeada por el ataque, de inmediato se liberaron y se separaron en dos grupos, uno fue a liberar a las otras haditas y las otras fueron a ayudar a Jack.

Pitch invocó a sus pesadillas, con gran esfuerzo logró inmovilizar al muchacho, las sombras se enredaron en él separando sus extremidades, su sonrisa relucía de satisfacción. Tomó el cayado de Jack y lo partió en dos para debilitarlo, porque a pesar de que esa no era la fuente de su poder, si estaba ligado a su corazón. Un grito ensordecedor del muchacho exaltó incluso a las pesadillas, Jack observó a sus pies el cuerpo de la pequeña hada muerta y los restos de lo que había sido su cayado, pudo leer el nombre de Emma en un extremo… todo se estaba tornando borroso…

\- ¡Jack, Jack! – Pudo escuchar su nombre en la voz de Emma, venía de la cajita que contenía sus dientes.

\- No te preocupes, Frost… dentro de poco ella será sólo un recuerdo lejano que no perturbará tu alma – Dijo Pitch mientras tras él aparecía un gran espejo de ornamentación antigua.

Las sombras giraba alrededor del enorme objeto a gran velocidad, había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado el Oscuro, haría que Jack se reflejara en él para cambiar su corazón, al fin tendría un compañero digno de él para enfrentar a los Guardianes y destruir el mundo que tanto amaba Zar-Luna, ya no sería sólo una sombra en el mundo, sería la oscuridad misma reinante… poco a poco se aproximó a su prisionero, se puso tras él y le sujetó la cabeza para que mirar de frente a su reflejo cuando el espejo se mostrara por completo.

Finalmente todas las hadas de se liberaron y volaron de inmediato a socorrer a Jack, unas hicieron que Pitch se apartara, las otras formaron un escudo entre el espejo y el muchacho que estaba casi inconsciente, hasta que el espejo se mostró por completo y muchas de ellas se reflejaron en él, de inmediato estas comenzaron a atacar a las haditas que aún protegían a Jack… una de las hadas que luchaba para contener a Pitch logró arrebatarle los recuerdos de Jack, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta él y lo alcanzó justo cuando el caos se desató y todas las hadas se dispersaron.

En un segundo el hada con la cajita de dientes chocó contra el pecho del muchacho, él escuchó otra vez la voz de Emma e hizo un último esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, fue entonces que el camino entre Jack y el espejo quedó libre, y lo habría reflejado pero una gruesa capa de hielo se interpuso entre ambos, el muchacho confundido se miró el pecho y lo que contempló lo llenó de felicidad: El colgante de Elsa se había cristalizado hacia el frente formando una pared de hielo, luego se cristalizó hacia él y en un segundo quedó contenido en una gran masa de cristal que parecía impenetrable…

Pitch Black comenzó a gritar inundado en la frustración de haber estado tan cerca de lograr lo que deseaba, ese bloque de hielo también había atrapado a algunas de sus pesadillas, las hadas que sobrevivieron habían escapado en cuando el hielo había cubierto a Jack…

Intentó serenarse, no tenía a Jack de su lado pero tampoco los Guardianes, estaba atrapado en una masa de hielo que parecía tan dura como el diamante, ya había visto eso antes, era un poder de la Princesa de Arendelle...

\- Uno u otro es igual… tal vez sean ambos para mi… - Se reconfortó en sus palabras.

Por ahora podía hacer creer a los Guardianes que Jack estaba muerto, tal vez las haditas dirían lo que vieron pero él tenía pruebas contundentes, la capa del muchacho estaba bajo unos escombros, eso será suficiente. Luego abrió un portal y desapareció en él, no sin antes dejar a Jack vigilado por una de sus sombras.

Desde dentro del hielo el corazón de Jack seguía latiendo, despacio y calmo, pero se aferraba a la vida con obstinación, podía sentir el calor de sus recuerdos en los que habían sido sus dientes y a una voz pequeña llamándolo… allí, tras sus párpados había luz y más allá de esa luz estaba Emma, con una mano extendida hacia él y una sonrisa maravillosa iluminando su mirada; él le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió su mano para alcanzar la de ella, luego vio algunos pinos altos y en el firmamento del cielo, la luna llena.

...

Primero que nada y como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos los que pasan y leen esta historia!. Suena cliché pero, cada uno de ustedes es muy importante para mi, aún sin conocernos... las líneas pueden unir a las personas a través del tiempo!...

También me disculpo por la tardanza entre capítulo y capítulo, he estado bien complicada de salud, mis dos trabajos me están matando, pero ya queda poco para volver a tener solo uno y un poco más para que el escribir se transforme en mi vida (con humildad, sé que debo mejorar mucho todavía).

Agradezco especialmente tus palabras, Bellzador. No tienes idea pero, es gracias a ellas que este capítulo está terminado y arriba... pasé por tu sitio, leí tus escritos :)

Y sobre la historia en si, lamento si Jack es más oscuro y no pura diversión como lo conocemos todos, supongo que es algo de mi... pero ya se acerca su reencuentro con Elsa, a mi me dejó sin aliento, pronto se darán cuenta que un Jack algo más adulto también puede ser cautivador xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Reencuentros del Pasado**

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta esa pequeña voz que tanto llegué a amar, Emma.

No sé si estoy dormido o si estoy muriendo… dicen que cuando uno muere ve toda su vida en un segundo y ella es sólo uno de los tantos recuerdos que estaban en mis dientes.

Si mi vida está llegando a su final es bueno que sea de la mano de Emma, es bueno que sea justo en el momento en que al fin puedo recordar quién soy.

\- Jack, ¿Estas bien? – Insiste y su mirada se llena de preocupación.

Por alguna razón no puedo contestarle, no puedo moverme… tengo miedo de que en un segundo ella desaparezca tal como lo hizo Elsa.

Mi hermana da unos pasos hacia mi y me abraza la cadera, demanda mi atención tironeando de mi vieja camisa. Como si fuera poseído por una fuerza mayor, mi cuerpo se arrodilla frente a ella y al fin puedo rodearla en mis brazos... es tan absurdo, no puedo controlarme y comienzo a llorar sin que pueda evitarlo. En un principio son sólo unas lágrimas aventureras, pero luego se vuelven sollozos y después una bola de sentimientos aplastándome el corazón porque comprendo que ella ya no existe en mi mundo, que lo único que me queda de Emma es este pequeño momento que ha de acabar en cualquier instante.

\- No te vayas… - Murmuro estrechándola con fuerza, esperando que mágicamente atraviese mi pecho y se quede dentro de mi.

\- ¿Irme?, ¿A dónde? – Pregunta divertida.

Sé que está sonriendo, no necesito verla para saber que es así, porque sé todo sobre ella, porque fui su sombra desde el día que nació… mi pequeña y bella hermana, mi tesoro.

\- Vamos a casa, Jack – Murmura con ternura.

\- Ya no tengo una casa a la cuál volver – Le respondo.

No todos los recuerdos han vuelto a mi, pero temo regresar a ese punto en que me daré cuenta de que tenía un hogar, una cama, unos padres y que ya tampoco existen… temo volver al pasado sólo para entender que ya no tengo nada, que estoy por completo vacío y atado a una eternidad que jamás deseé. Sin embargo, Emma se aparta de mi y me observa, coloca una mano sobre mi pecho para sentir el palpitar de mi corazón y luego sonríe… por Dios, amo esa sonrisa… y entonces los recuerdos vuelven a mi, uno a uno. Los veo, los siento, los vivo…

I. EL PASADO

Jack había nacido en primavera, sus padres eran muy jóvenes, se habían mudado a esa pequeña aldea cercana al pueblo luego de que el último invierno los dejara huérfanos cuando una avalancha sepultara a sus abuelos cerca de las montañas. Así fue que tomaron sus pocas cosas, y migraron a un lugar más tranquilo y seguro para criar al pequeño cuando naciera.

A los pocos meses, Jack descansaba en los brazos de su madre mientras las vecinas de la aldea mostraban solidaridad ayudándola en su convalecencia, así su esposo podría salir de caza con el resto de los hombres para mantenerla a ella y al bebé. Eran jóvenes y estaban solos, pero no se lamentaban de esa situación, estaban juntos y eran felices... era todo lo que importaba.

El tiempo pasó y Jack siempre mostró gran curiosidad por el entorno, era un chico inquieto y extrovertido que gustaba de hacer bromas al resto de los niños e incluso a sus padres. Era el más pequeño de la aldea y en poco años quedó sólo, sin embargo, pese a que nunca tuvo problema en relacionarse con gente mayor, esos jóvenes comenzaron a salir de caza junto con el resto de los adultos.

Un día notó que su madre estaba enferma, su rostro estaba pálido como la nieve y todo lo que comía le causaba asco. Su padre estaba de caza y no llegaría hasta la noche. Con diez años encima no sabía de qué manera podía ayudarle, hasta que la vio desvanecerse cerca de la chimenea que por fortuna estaba apagada. Asustado corrió hasta una casa vecina y le explicó a la mujer que abrió la puerta lo que ocurría, como era habitual que el muchacho jugara bromas, en un principio no se le tomó en serio, sin embargo ante la insistencia y rostro de angustia que tenía Jack, a la mujer no le quedó más remedio que acompañarlo.

\- ¡Juro que si estas mintiendo te meterás en serios problemas jovencito! – Exclamó la mujer mientras caminaban con paso firme hacia su casa.

\- Nunca podría bromear con algo así…

Cuando al fin llegaron y la mujer observó a la mamá del niño tirada en el suelo, corrió hasta ella y le tomó el pulso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó mientras contaba.

\- No sé, estaba ordenando y de pronto se mareó y después cayó – Respondió nervioso mientras apretaba las manos sobre el pantalón.

\- ¿Notaste algo extraño en ella el día de hoy?.

\- Estaba mal del estómago, todo le daba asco… vomitó un par de veces.

La mujer se quitó una manta que llevaba sobre los hombros y cubrió a la madre de Jack, después fue por una almohada y la colocó bajo su cabeza.

\- Escúchame, iré por ayuda, volveré de inmediato. Mientras pon a calentar un poco de agua y espérame junto a ella.

\- Puedo ir yo por ayuda.

\- Cariño, nadie va a creerte, eres demasiado travieso- Dijo con dulzura.

Jack se ruborizó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… tal vez ser un "diablillo" no era siempre una buena idea después de todo.

En menos de un parpadeo la mujer había vuelto con las otras vecinas y en menos de lo canta un gallo, estaban junto a la madre de Jack. Una de ellas destapó una botella pequeña y la acercó a la nariz de la desmayada, ella reaccionó al instante. El muchacho observó todo desde lejos, las mujeres no dejaban que él se aproximara, en grupo la llevaron hasta su habitación y desaparecieron con ella tras la puerta.

Era de tarde noche cuando bajaron, encendieron la chimenea y aguardaron hasta que el padre de Jack llegó, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido corrió hasta su habitación para saber de ella. El pequeño no podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, las mujeres se estaban yendo mientras murmuraban y sonreían ¡Y él no podía entender porqué!.

No alcanzó a quedarse sólo porque su padre abrió la puerta y lo llamó.

\- Hijo, ven – Invitó con una sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos a él para abrazarlo.

Jack corrió a su encuentro y se acurrucó en su pecho amplio y cálido, su padre olía a pino como siempre y ese olor le encantaba por su frescura.

\- Papá ¿Mami está bien? – Preguntó aún presa de la angustia.

\- Sí, cariño… ella está muy bien. Está loca por verte.

El muchacho observó a su mamá con curiosidad, ella estaba igual de pálida que antes pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que le iluminaba toda la cara. Estaba sentada en la cama cubierta por las colchas, su padre lo dejó junto a ella quién también lo abrazó.

Esa noche supo que su madre estaba embarazada y que tendría una hermana.

\- También podría ser un niño – Le dijo su madre con dulzura.

\- ¡Claro que no!, es una niña – Afirmó.

El corazón se le llenó de amor en ese mismo instante y no porque ella fuera un remedio a su soledad, sino que en el fondo de su ser siempre quiso compartir en complicidad con alguien cercano.

\- ¿Y cuándo, mamá? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó impaciente mientras le tocaba el vientre.

\- Faltan varios meses – respondió su padre.

\- Oh... – Suspiró decepcionado – Pero podrías traerla antes ¿No?.

\- No cariño – Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Así como llega la primavera y luego el verano, no podemos adelantar el ciclo natural de las cosas.

\- Pero entonces ¿Cuándo?.

\- Cuando esté lista para venir a este mundo, cielo.

Desde ese momento Jack comenzó a tachar los días en la muralla de su habitación en el cobertizo. Se transformó en ayuda idónea para su madre y dejó las travesuras de lado para estar listo en cuanto ella llegara.

El segundo recuerdo que llegó a él, fue el nacimiento de su hermana. Era un tarde calurosa luego de un día largo y difícil, porque el trabajo de parto había comenzado muy temprano en la mañana, y aún no había buenas nuevas. Su padre se paseaba de un lado para otro mientras las vecinas acompañaban a su madre y los vecinos intentaban distraerlo.

Hasta que al fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Cuando permitieron que Jack entrara a la habitación de sus padres, vio a su mamá con un rostro muy cansado pero sin duda, rebosante de felicidad. Se aproximó a ella con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que había cortado en el bosque, su madre le sonrió y entonces la vio, supo de inmediato que era una niña, pequeña y rosada envuelta en una manta, acurrucada en los cálidos brazos de su mamá… su hermana ya había llegado y él no podía más con tanta felicidad.

La mujer tomó las flores que su pequeño le había traído, eran preciosas. Su padre lo instó a que tomara a la pequeña, Jack se sentó a los pies de la cama y recibió en su regado al bebé.

\- Al fin llegaste, Emma – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la observaba maravillado.

\- ¿Emma? – Preguntó su madre.

\- Me gusta ese nombre – Respondió el pequeño sin quitar los ojos de la niña.

\- Entonces, será Emma – Afirmó su padre, mientras la emoción le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

A pesar de que dicen que los recién nacidos sólo distinguen sombras, el pequeño podría haber jurado que la pequeña lo observaba, ambos se observaron como si ya fueran cómplices de travesuras y juegos.

Desde ese momento, Jack sintió un vínculo de propiedad con su hermana. Ella llevaba el nombre que él había escogido para ella. La vio crecer, le enseñó todo lo que sabía, la cuidaba mientras su madre trabajaba en casa… le contaba cuentos… eran buenos amigos pese a la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos.

Poco a poco y sin prisa, Jack pudo revivir toda su vida antes del fatídico día que lo cambiaría todo… la intensidad de los recuerdos era tan grande que paulatinamente fue olvidando que todas esas imágenes no eran más que recuerdos y se zambulló en ellos con la felicidad de un niño en navidad, contando los segundos previos a la medianoche.

Absorto en esos fragmentos llenos de felicidad y compañía, olvidó quién era ahora, olvidó que Los Guardianes existían, olvidó que había sido elegido por Zar-Luna y que su nombre era Jack Frost, olvidó que tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él… poco a poco el dolor que lo había acompañado por casi un año, se fue desvaneciendo tras la neblina de lo que ahora era la realidad… de vez en cuando soñaba con ella: la chica del cabello dorado como el sol y ojos del tono del lago que estaba cerca de su casa… los sentimientos que tenía por ella se congelaron y se hundieron en la profundidad de su mente que ya no pensaba en pesadillas.

Volvió a los brazos de sus padres y de Emma, volvió a reír y jugar… de vez en cuando observaba la luna llena desde el cobertizo de su casa, y otras veces le parecía que su reflejo en el agua cambiaba… sin embargo, de inmediato todo volvía a la normalidad y lo olvidaba, como quién olvida un sueño al despertar…

2\. EL LIMBO

Era una mañana fría de invierno, despertó porque se estaba congelando. Sin abrir los ojos buscó a Emma a tientas entre las pieles cálidas de su cama, pero no la encontró; entonces se incorporó exaltado y desorientado, vio a los pies de la cama una bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas, pero no le dio importancia a la comida ¿¡Dónde estaba su hermana!?.

Aún asustado bajó corriendo la escalera.

\- Emma… ¡Emma! – Exclamó llamándola sin parar - ¡Emma!.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Cuál es el problema, hijo? – Preguntó su madre desconcertada.

\- ¿Dónde está?... ¿Dónde está ella, mamá? – Exigió saber.

La pequeña apareció tras la puerta que daba hacia el patio de atrás, cargando leña seca para la chimenea, toda sucia de ceniza.

\- ¡Despertaste, Jack! – Exclamó entusiasmada - ¿Te gustó el desayuno que preparé para ti?.

Sin embargo, el muchacho corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, haciendo que toda la madera que estaba cargando, acabara desparramada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jack? – Preguntó divertida.

\- Desperté y no estabas… me asusté – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente.

\- ¡Hey! No creas que con estas muestras de afecto olvidaré que me llevarías a patinar en el hielo.

Esas palabras hicieron que al muchacho se le pusieran los pelos de punta, no podía explicar por qué, pero algo se despertó dentro de él… una señal de alerta que no podía explicar.

\- Mejor nos quedamos en casa hoy y nos disfrazamos junto con los otros niños – Improvisó.

\- Pero tú dijiste que…

\- Es una buena idea, la nieve aún no está del todo asentada - Acotó su madre.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Jack, me lo prometiste! – Exclamó Emma haciendo un puchero.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pequeña subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cobertizo. Jack la siguió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo mientras abría la puerta con cuidado.

\- También es tu pieza… - Respondió resignada, sentada junto a la ventana mientras observaba la nieve.

\- Emma, no me siento bien hoy ¿Sabes? – Acotó sentándose a su lado.

\- Ni siquiera probaste el desayuno que hice para ti.

\- ¿Es tan importante para ti? – Preguntó alzando su pequeño rostro por el mentón.

\- He esperado mucho para salir a patinar contigo…

Al muchacho se le revolvió el estómago, algo no andaba bien y no sabía qué era, sin embargo, ver a su hermana triste le rompió el corazón… era posible que sólo fueran supersticiones suyas, si eran cuidadosos nada podría ocurrir…

\- Esta bien… - Aceptó con el semblante preocupado – Pero me harás caso en todo lo que diga

\- ¡Si! – Gritó Emma mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

El muchacho se colgó en los hombros la capa de piel que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños y tomó el cayado que dejaba siempre junto a la puerta del cobertizo. Tomó a Emma de la mano y bajó la escalera.

\- Mamá, iré con Emma al lago un momento – Dijo aún con dudas.

\- ¿Dónde están tus zapatos, Jack? – Preguntó señalando sus pies descalzos con una cuchara de palo – Dije que si no te los calzabas, estarías castigado.

\- Oh, mamá… por favor, en cuanto salgamos se pondrá los patines y no habrá problema…

\- Está bien, pero cuando regreses quiero verte con zapatos… y quiero que vuelvan antes de que anochezca o los castigaré hasta que sean adultos – Agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Emma tironeaba de la capa de su hermano, estaba impaciente y llena de ansiedad. El muchacho volteó a ver a su madre dos veces y la sonrisa de ella le llenó el corazón, contuvo las ganas de volver corriendo a su regazo y estrecharla con fuerza… como si jamás la volvería a ver… ¡Pero qué cosas tan raras estaba pensado!.

Cuando llegaron al lago, ayudó a su pequeña hermana a colocarse los patines de hielo, luego, él se sentó sobre una roca para ponerse los suyos… cuando escuchó su nombre con alarmante temor. Ella se había adentrado al lago y el hielo se trizaba bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Emma! ¡No te muevas! – Le gritó mientras se adentraba en el agua congelada hacia donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Tengo miedo, Jack!.

\- Tranquila, no va a pasar nada… mírame… juguemos a saltar…

\- ¡No, Jack! ¡Tu siempre estas jugando!.

\- Todo va a estar bien pequeña – Dijo mientras brincaba tres pasos hasta ella.

Emma sonrió.

\- Vamos, ven… yo contaré en voz alta – Agregó mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar el cayado – Uno… dos… ¡tres! – Gritó mientras extendía el cayado hasta ella, pero el hielo se rompió bajo sus pies y ella cayó al agua fría.

El muchacho quedó en silencio, su corazón de detuvo por unos segundos… ya no latía en su pecho sino en su cabeza… ella estaba frente a él y al segundo después ya no… sólo había un agujero en el suelo.

\- Emma… ¡Emma! – Gritó desesperado mientras se acostaba sobre el hielo y golpeaba la superficie mientras intentaba verla a través de la fría placa - ¡No! ¡NO, EMMA!.

Pero no había señales de ella… su hermana había desaparecido para siempre, él había fallado en protegerla… Se recostó de espaldas, la luna se veía en lo alto a pesar de que aún era de día; sus lágrimas calientes rodaron por esas mejillas que ahora eran tan blancas como la nieve, no sabía si respiraba, no era capaz de sentir nada más que ese intenso dolor cada vez más intenso y punzante…

\- Esto es una pesadilla… por favor, devuélveme a Emma…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a balbucear antes de que la oscuridad viniera por él y lo arrebatara en su manto oscuro y silencioso.

...

Despertó exaltado y bañado en sudor, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, se incorporó temblando, estaba desorientado… confundido miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación que compartía con Emma, pero ella no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Emma! – La llamó mientras se colocaba en pie y de un salto pasaba por sobre la bandeja llena de cosas deliciosas que estaba a los pies de la cama - ¿Dónde estás? Emma.

Bajó las escaleras de un salto, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando masa para hornear pasteles, la casa estaba tibia e impregnada de olor a mermelada de fresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – Preguntó preocupada – Estás pálido.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?.

\- ¿Quién hermanito? – Preguntó Emma desde la puerta del patio trasero, con leños secos en los brazos para la chimenea.

Jack corrió hasta ella y la estrechó con tanta fuera que Emma no podía respirar, los leños quedaron desparramados en el suelo.

\- No puedo… respirar, Jack - Dijo con dificultad.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó mientras la dejaba en el piso.

\- ¿Viste el desayuno que preparé para ti?.

El muchacho quedó en silencio, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era igual al sueño que acababa de tener, un pánico repentino sacudió todo su interior.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó su madre preocupada.

\- Me siento un poco enfermo hoy.

\- Deberías volver a la cama – Le dijo su mamá mientras le tocaba la frente para saber si tenía fiebre.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Emma – Dijiste que me llevarías a patinar en el hielo hoy.

\- Lo siento mucho, pequeña – Se disculpó Jack no pudiendo quitarse las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido - ¿Podemos ir mañana? En verdad me siento muy mal – Mintió.

\- Oh, está bien… iremos mañana… - Emma hizo un puchero, pero no le importaba esperar a que Jack se recuperara.

Le tomó la mano y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, lo arropó, le contó un cuento y se quedó junto a él hasta que el sopor cálido de la calma lo arrebató hacia el sueño profundo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando despertó, el sol se había movido bastante en el cielo… el aroma de los pasteles horneados le abrió el apetito; bajó hasta el living, su madre estaba bordando un vestido de Emma.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, tesoro? – Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

\- Mejor mamá - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea…

\- ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? – Preguntó esta vez seria.

\- Lo siento, mañana los buscaré sin falta – Se disculpó mientras se miraba las manos - ¿Dónde está Emma? – Preguntó extrañado ante su ausencia.

\- Salió con los otros niños, iban a ir al lago.

Jack sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Al lago? ¿Porqué no me avisaste? – Preguntó mientras se colgaba la capa a los hombros.

\- Porque estabas dormido y enfermo. No te preocupes, fueron varios niños y prometieron no patinar – Respondió extrañada ante la reacción de su hijo.

\- Iré a dar un vistazo – Dijo justo antes de salir.

En cuánto cruzó la puerta tuvo el impulso de devolverse y besar a su madre, tuvo la sensación de que jamás volvería a verla.

Corrió hasta llegar al lago pero no había nadie, de inmediato una sensación de falsa calma se instaló en él. Caminó alrededor de los márgenes congelados del agua hasta que vio un agujero en el hielo… retrocedió trastabillando y corrió de vuelta a su casa.

De lejos distinguió una gran cantidad de gente, entonces apresuró el paso. Cuando logró abrirse paso entre el gentío, escuchó los gritos de su madre, después la vio de rodillas frente a la chimenea llorando desconsolada mientras se aferraba con la vida al vestido de Emma que estaba bordando.

Sin saber cómo, volteó hacia la puerta y observó cómo algunos de sus vecinos lloraban mientras otros se organizaban para ir al lago, pero él sabía que ya era tarde… y entonces recordó quién era, lo que había ocurrido en verdad ese día… buscó la luna en el cielo y comprendió que esa vez había elegido entre ella y él.

\- Emma… - Murmuró antes de que todo comenzara a dar vueltas a una vertiginosa velocidad y la oscuridad llegara por él otra vez.

...

Despertó agotado, como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, se incorporó confundido y observó la bandeja con delicias que tenía a los pies de la cama, sonrió para si…

Se dio el tiempo de saborear las cosa que Emma había preparado para él, después de todo, ese sería el último día que la vería y que compartiría con ella. Lloró en silencio, se había perdido en los recuerdos de sus dientes por diecisiete años… había vuelto a ser feliz como cuando aún era Jack Overland, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía cambiar ese día…

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Emma estaba ayudando a su madre con la pasta de las tartas que hornearía dentro de poco, ya había entrado leña seca.

\- Al fin despertaste, hermanito ¿Iremos hoy a patinar? – Preguntó ansiosa y eufórica.

Entonces decidió que podía intentarlo una vez más, que si no se separaban de ella en toda la jornada, todo se convertiría en un mal sueño… tal vez había soñado que Emma moría congelada en el lago, tal vez era un sueño que un hombre en la luna lo había elegido por morir frente a su hermana.

\- Me siento un poco enfermo, pequeña – Respondió con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Jack? – Preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

\- ¿Podemos ir mañana a patinar?.

\- De seguro pescaste un resfrío jovencito – Le regañó su madre mientras le colocaba una mano en la frente para ver si tenía temperatura – Eso pasa por andar descalzo.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó disfrutando el roce de ambas.

\- Ven a la cama – Le dijo Emma que le tomó la mano para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó recordando lo que ocurriría – Podríamos ir a la colina y deslizarnos con el trineo – Le propuso entusiasta.

\- ¡Pero estas enfermo! – Regaño su mamá.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de emoción.

\- Me pondré zapatos y me abrigaré, mamá – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Está bien – Accedió de mala gana – Pero volverán antes de que anochezca o los castigaré a ambos.

Luego de almorzar, se vistieron y alistaron para salir. Otros niños también irían… Jack frenó sus incontenibles ganas de mirar atrás, necesitaba creer que al final del día, las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza, no serían más que los recuerdos de una pesadilla que sintió demasiado real, pero nada más.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, los niños comenzaron a deslizarse. Lo pasaron tan bien que Jack olvidó sus miedos y aprensiones… todo era perfecto.

Jack observaba como Emma de deslizaba compartiendo el trineo con un amigo, cuando escuchó un sonido profundo y terrible, seguido de un silencio sostenido… la tierra comenzó a temblar, hasta que vio como una avalancha se aproximaba voraz e imparable.

\- ¡EMMA! – Gritó antes de que la blancura lo llenara todo.

Despertó con frío, estaba cubierto de nieve. Comenzó a cavar hacia donde sentía que estaba el cielo, podía escuchar a algunos niños llorar. En cuanto salió a la superficie comenzó a juntar a los niños y a buscar a Emma.

Cuando creyó que jamás volvería a verla, la encontró bajo la nieve… pero ella ya no estaba ahí, su cuerpo estaba frío y lánguido... sin vida... La estrechó en los brazos y supo que todo lo que había intentado negar era cierto… y lo que era peor… no importaba cuántas formas ideara para cambiar ese día, Emma siempre acabaría muerta.

...

Despertó con la sensación de un dolor punzante en todo el pecho, esta vez, tomó distancia de sus recuerdos, como en un principio, y sólo observó lo que estaba ocurriendo pero prestando atención a los detalles y disfrutando cada segundo.

Volteó para ver a su madre y gravó su sonrisa en lo más profundo de su ser…

Al llegar al lago y encontrarse otra vez frente a Emma con la muerte bajo los pies, hizo todo de la misma forma hasta engancharla con el cayado que ella había tallado para él y arrastrarla hasta un lugar seguro… él había quedado en su lugar y cayó al agua fría…

Justo en el momento en que iba a dejar que el agua fría le llenara los pulmones, la luz de la luna brilló con intensidad y entonces, comprendió que había sido elegido por el amor que tenía a su hermana, porque era tan grande que él había elegido morir en su lugar.

El Hombre de la Luna, le mostró un recuerdo que no era suyo, Emma le había contado a sus hijos la historia de Jack Frost: un chico travieso que andaba descalzo en pleno invierno, que era noble, fuerte y bello… un héroe… Él era el héroe de su hermana y ella había sido quién o había inmortalizado para siempre…

3\. EL PRESENTE

Los recuerdos habían acabado... no había muerto, había sido elegido por el Hombre de la Luna poco antes de que eso ocurriera, cuando se había resignado a morir con la paz de haber salvado a su hermana y darle lo mejor de si... Aún no podía reponerse de la impresión y las emociones que lo invadían ahora que sabía la verdad de si mismo, del que había sido, sin embargo, aún cuando lo que había hecho era "heroico" no podía dejar de pensar en Emma, en lo que su pequeña hermana había tenido que presenciar y sobrevivir después de ese día... tristeza, culpa, confusión.

Ya no se sentía tan feliz ni conforme, daría lo que fuera por saber que había sido de ella, por saber si, al pasar de los años, había logrado tener una vida feliz y plena... La amaba con la misma fuerza de siempre, ese amor era lo que le había mantenido "vivo" en el limbo de doscientos cincuenta años que llevaba encima.

Como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, delante de si apareció la figura de su pequeña hermana, y entonces su corazón se desarmó mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Perdóname, Emma – Dijo entre sollozos, ocultando el rostro entre la falda de su vestido café.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jack? – Preguntó con dulzura.

\- Perdón por haber nublado tu mirada de tristeza.

\- Jack... me salvaste la vida – Dijo inclinándose hacia él y acariciando su cabello.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el muchacho no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Siempre fuiste mi héroe, siempre viví con gratitud por el sacrificio que hiciste por mi, y en tu memoria, jamás dejé que la tristeza me consumiera.

\- Te amo tanto... mi querida y pequeña hermana...

\- Deberías volver, tus amigos necesitan de ti. Además, ahora amas a alguien más.

Entonces Jack recordó a Elsa y de inmediato sintió que el frío dentro de si iba mermando en cada nuevo palpitar de su corazón.

\- Estoy cansado... no quiero volver a separarme de ti, no quiero tener que perder a Elsa una vez más – Dijo rindiéndose al miedo y estrechándola en los brazos.

\- Jack, ¿No te das cuenta?... Estoy aquí, contigo. Nunca nos hemos separado en realidad, porque el amor que sentimos nos ha unido a través del tiempo, del olvido, de la oscuridad... vivo dentro de ti y siempre lo haré, una parte de mi siempre estará contigo, hasta el final, y entonces volveremos a vernos... los seres que se aman nunca se abandonan...

\- Emma...

\- Amas a tus amigos, no los abandones tú ahora...

\- Pitch dijo que eras una fuente inagotable de dolor para él.

\- No es cierto, aunque tuve mis momentos, intenté ser fuerte como tú y honrar tu recuerdo... eres mi hermano.

Y sin más, Emma comenzó a desvanecerse frente a él. En un principio, su corazón se paralizó de miedo, sin embargo, cuando vio que ella sonreía y que esa sonrisa le iluminaba la mirada, la soltó y le sonrió también. Cuando su hermana desapareció por completo, una ráfaga de viento tibio se arremolinó frente a él y luego lo envolvió, entonces sintió un calor profundo invadiendo su corazón y supo que era ella: Emma estaba dentro de él, vivía en su alma, en el nombre tallado sobre su cayado. Al igual que su padre en su vieja capa de piel, y su madre en el recuerdo de las maravillosas tartas de fresa que hacía para él... no estaba solo después de todo, había tenido una familia, un hogar, y lo mejor de todo, había sido amado profundamente por ellos... había sido feliz, y ahora, esa felicidad había vuelto a él de la mano de sus recuerdos... Tal vez si El Hombre de la Luna le hubiera contado todo desde el principio, no había tenido la oportunidad de buscar su pasado y reencontrarse con Emma en el proceso.

Jack sintió que ese calor lo estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar lejano, aunque quiso, no pudo abrir los ojos.

...

El viento soplaba con furia, el bloque de hielo alrededor de Jack estaba desvaneciéndose, el colgante que Elsa le había regalado brillaba con intensidad. Cuando el muchacho fue libre, cayó al suelo inconsciente, estaba tan blanco como la nieve, sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡Jack, viejo amigo! – Exclamó el viento lleno de alegría.

El muchacho se puso en pie tambaleándose de un lado a otro. En una furia llena de excitación, el Viento lo arrebató de esa oscura madriguera y lo sostuvo en el cielo bajo las estrellas y la luz de la luna.

\- Amigo mío… - Balbuceó mientras sentía que poco a poco las fuerzas volvían a él.

Tenía en cayado roto en las manos, ahora podía leer el nombre de Emma en uno de sus extremos. Con toda la voluntad que tenía, unió ambas partes hasta que se fusionaron y de inmediato tanto la vara de madera como él se escarcharon; el nombre de su hermana quedó oculto bajo el hielo, pero él sabía que estaba ahí… ahora sí que sus fuerzas habían retornado a él por completo y más.

\- ¿Al fin tienes lo que buscabas? – Le preguntó el Viento.

\- Si, lo tengo – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Vio hacia la tierra y notó que estaba llena de oscuridad y frío.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Pitch Black…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.

\- Seis años – Respondió melancólico.

\- ¡SEIS AÑOS! Viento eso es imposible…

\- Los Guardianes no le creyeron a Pitch de que estabas muerto, te buscaron hasta que dieron contigo, pero no pudieron sacarte del hielo…

\- Necesito mi capa…

En ese instante el Viento le trajo su abrigadora piel, el regalo que le había hecho padre en el último de sus cumpleaños.

\- Gracias – Dijo mientras se la colgaba en los hombros - ¿Cómo está ella?.

El Viento sabía que se refería a Elsa.

\- No muy bien, sus padres murieron hace cuatro años y desde entonces todo se volvió muy complicado para ella… hoy es el día de la coronación de la nueva Reina de Arendelle…

El corazón de Jack se aceleró tan sólo escuchar sobre Elsa.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor, llévame hasta allá y luego dile a Los Guardianes salí del hielo.

\- Afírmate muchacho, como en los viejos tiempos.

Y antes de que Jack pestañeara, ya estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia donde el corazón le llamaba… no estaba solo… ahora sabía quién era.

...

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por tardar un año en actualizar este fanfiction... nunca pensé en abandonarlo, es sólo que el año que recién acabó estuvo lleno de muchos cambios a los que aún no logro acostumbrarme del todo, uno de ellos fue dejar mi trabajo regular para volver a hacer las cosas que amo hacer, como cantar lírico, pintar y ESCRIBIR!. Me he vuelto una trabajadora independiente, lo cuál es muy difícil. Otro de los motivos, es que acabé el primer libro de una saga que estoy escribiendo, y ahora estoy trabajando en el segundo... aún no tengo editorial ni he podido publicarla, pero en cuando eso ocurra, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos!

En segundo lugar, quiero dar infinitas gracias a todos los que me han enviado mensajes preguntando por esta historia, y a quienes la han agregado a su lista de favoritos... soy muy afortunada de que, a pesar de los 13 meses que han pasado desde la última actualización, aún registre visitas y buena recepción... MUCHAS GRACIAS!

En tercer lugar, pido disculpas por si el capítulo es extraño y extenso... pasó tanto tiempo, que tuve que hacer un "nexo" entre lo que dejé y lo que siempre vi que sucedería más adelante. Además, lamento que la historia se esté extendiendo tanto (es típico en mi), pero ya tiene un final definido que iré abordando en los capítulos que vienen... uno de mis objetivos de este año es acabar este fanfiction ;D

En cuarto lugar, gracias nuevamente y que todos tengan un feliz año!

:3


End file.
